Gambit's Surprising Return
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Gambit has come back to the institute after missing for nine years. But he has come back with way more than when he had been missing and has lost one thing along the way. Warnings Gambit might be ooc because he is not a flirt like he used to be. I do not own X-Men Evolution it belongs to Greg Johnson if my research is correct. It is rated M for future Remy abuse.
1. The Return

Ok yall, here is one of the new stories I promised you. I will write the other one tomarrow. So here you go.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Gambit looked at the telecom without really seeing it; his hand was raised as he had hesitantly stopped himself from pushing it. Questions ran through his head: Was this really the right idea? Could he trust the people behind the gates after what had happened to him nine years ago? Would his loved ones be ridiculed just because they were his family? Was he ready to go back? Was he ready to fall that emotional pain that came with being back in that house? He couldn't help but go back and see the past as his hand hovered over the button.

_Flashback_

_A sixteen year old Gambit walked around the institute trying to close off his mind from any of his stray thoughts. He had been living at the Xavier institute for several months now and the other occupants were now just starting to warm up to him. Well, that wasn't true only the teachers had warmed up to him the students still held him with suspicion and many of them often spoke their minds when they thought they he wasn't in the room. When they realized he was in the room they would stop talking and look at him with their untrusting glares. _

_When Gambit had joined the institute Xavier made it quite clear that Gambit was banned from stealing from anyone here. Even going as far as to say that Gambit even signed a contract that as long as he lived here he could not steal. Even after all this time the students still didn't trust him. More often than not they would do anything in their power to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible. Cyclops would sometimes bump him in the hallway and apologize for do so saying 'I didn't see you there', Rouge did everything in her power to avoid him, and Iceman would make an offhanded comment how their house felt unsafe every time Gambit was is hearing distance. Gambit slowly went from being a total flirt to being the shyest one in the house. _

_Of course there were students that were nice to him like Jean, Pyro, and Colossus. Pyro and Colossus were two people he had worked with in the past under Magneto. Jean was another story at first he loved talking with her, she was super nice and she really did care for him. She often said that he could come to her anytime he needed to talk. The only reason he stopped talking to her over time was because of Scott's jabs that he made at Gambit to his friends about him wanting to steal his girlfriend. _

_All the these insults that he would hear started to build his resolve to leave but he always told himself that he just had to prove himself. That went away after one conversation that he heard between Scott, Bobby, and Kurt:_

_ "__It is like he is a ghost you know?", Kurt said, his tail waving. _

_Scott laughed, "Yea I know where you are coming from. Did you know he takes showers at midnight, and the adults let him?"_

_ "__What?", Kurt gasped._

_ "__You have got to be kidding. Now he is getting special privileges. Just who does he think he is warming up to Xavier like that and trying to be better than us? He doesn't even have to do the team building exercises. I heard him talking to Xavier saying he wanted to do solo missions only."_

_ "__What a wimp. And to think that I was afraid that I would loose Jean to that looser. I bet he became a flirt because he was lacking any other skills to hold a romantic relationship.", Scott chuckled out. _

_ "__Yea he didn't stand a chance with my sister anyway. Scum like him don't deserve to have girls like my sister.", Kurt chuckled. _

_ "__He has no social skills to speak of and he is a complete coward. He doesn't even stand up for himself anymore. Maybe he should just put himself out of his misery.", Iceman added. _

_ "__What is the worst part is he isn't even useful until we need a place to enter. All you have to do is call him up and he can make a hole for you. Perfect entry and you can blame him when there are complaints about the loud noise. That is all he is useful for.", Kurt said. _

_ "__You know I bet that is the very reason that Xavier keeps him around, to do jobs like that. Its not like he makes any other contribution to this house.", Scott laughed as he and the other two walked out of the hallway. Gambit curled up in a ball on top of the rafter that he was sitting on. Tears ran down from his eyes as he tried to hold back his sobs. That was the day that he left, talking only what he had brought in leaving everything that Xavier was kind enough to give to him. _

_End Flashback_

A hand rested gently on his shoulder causing Gambit to look over at the source though he couldn't see anything. "Are you ok my love?"

That voice belonged to the, at least what he had been told, beautiful woman that he was now married too with five children. He was told that she had long black hair with blue eyes. When he had met her in France he had already lost his eye sight, so when he fell in love with her and married her a year later he had fallen in love for who she was on the inside. There were times that he wished that he could see her beauty but was thankful for those awful scientist who took it way. Her name was Alexis Andre and there was nothing that Gambit wouldn't do to make her happy. "Gambit doesn't know, he is afraid to go back. What if you and the children get criticized because you are associated with Gambit?", he looked in the direction of his youngest held in his beloved wife's arms. "He doesn't want to be the reason his family is in pain. Maybe it is best that you go in with the children without Gambit."

Alexis forced Gambit to look at her, "Remy Andre, don't you dare say that. This family will stay together no matter what. If these people give you any grief there will be nothing to hold my wrath from them." Gambit lowered his eyes even when she lowered her tone to be gentle, "Now we are going to ring that telecom and we are going to do what we set out to do. We will take it on as a family if anyone causes you or my children any pain I will deliver it ten fold."

Gambit chuckled and smiled lightly, "Sorry he is forgetting how strong a woman you are at times." Alexis smiled as she pulled her husband into a kiss. When he pulled away he said, "Let do what we came to do."

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Ok so what do you all think? Ahhh...I need to say that sware I am not depressed. I guess it is just my writing style, hehehe. I will see you all next time with a several new chapters. Till then my wonderful readers.


	2. Alexis Meets Remy's Past

Already my readers here is the second chapter to Gambit's Surprising Return.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

When Gambit finally pushed the button he nearly went stiff when he heard the voice on the other end. "Yes this is Xavier Institution how can we help you.", Jean said from the other side.

Alexis watched as her husband went stiff so she stepped forward, "Yes hello my name is Alexis and my husband and I have children that need help with their powers. They got their powers sooner than we had expected. My husband said that you will help anyone in need." She gently rubbed her Remy's arm who looked at her with fear. The oldest of their children walked up to her father and hugged his leg. Remy knelt down and picked his seven year old daughter up. She did her best to help her father calm down with the reassuring way that she inherited from her dad. Finally he stopped shaking when the rest of his children that could walk hugged him around his legs.

"Yes we do help people with powers can you tell me how many of you there are? I will let you in and let the Xavier know that you are here.", Jean said with a reassuring voice.

"Oh of course there are two teen agers, my husband and me, and five children.", Alexis said. "And thank you for your help. We really appreciate it." The gate opened and the nine people walked in. Alexis looked at Gambit, "Take him please." Gambit put down his oldest daughter and took his youngest from his wife.

When they got to the door Remy stood in the back, fear and dread working its way into his blood. Now that he couldn't see he now had to rely on his power to tell him who he was talking to or was near, which also meant feeling all of the hatred that was directed at him. When the door opened he felt the shock that went through both Xavier and Jean when they saw him. "Gambit is that really you?", Jean asked.

He nodded and held his youngest son to his chest; his heart was beating wildly. "It is good to see you again; I see you have done well while you were gone. Welcome back!", Xavior said.

Alexis looked at her husband when he gave a small smile, "Thank you professor."

"If I would have known it was you I would have opened the gate right away.", Jean said with happiness in her voice. His son upon realizing that he dad was no longer feeling any fear fell into a light nap. Gambit looked at his youngest, "Your children are adorable."

"Why don't you all come in to my office, we can talk comfortable there.", Xavier suggested. Remy nodded in agreement, and finally stepped forward. When they all reached the office they all got situated. The two teen were talking in one of the corners refusing any seats, the parents held the youngest in their laps, and the three oldest were playing a game of rock-paper-scissors in the corner. "You have quite a family old friend."

Gambit smiled and looked down, his hair slightly hiding his face. "Oui, God smiled upon Remy when he met Alexis."

"Would you care to introduce you family? Maybe including what powers you have seen in your children so I can help.", Xavier asked, leaning forward.

"Well dis is his wife Alexis Andre.", Gambit said.

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Remy has told me many good things about you.", Alexis said with a sweet smile on her face.

"You are very lucky have such a husband, Gambit is a good man. And I must say you are very lovely.", Xavier said, winking at Remy.

Though Remy couldn't see the wink he did catch the professor's tone and blushed, "I also have the ability to cause illusions."

"Is that so, how was your training.", the professor asked.

Alexis giggled, "Oh I did very well, my twin sister let me practice on her."

"I see you come from family with a mutant twin sister, how lucky."

Alexis laughed, causing Remy to chuckle. "No no, my sister is not a mutant. I am the only twin to have powers."

Xavier also chuckled, "Forgive me, I should not have assumed."

"My little brother however is a mutant, Christopher.", Alexis said, getting one of the teens attention. He had the physical attribute of a deep blue fish tail, short light brown hair, and light blue eyes.

Christopher smiled at the professor, "Hi!"

"So what are you able to do? If you don't mind my asking.", Xavier smiled politely.

"Oh that is no problem at all, you are here to help us are you not. I can both talk to fish and do anything with water.", the blue eyed boy said with a joking tone to his voice.

"And I am Andrew Fortell, Christopher's best friend. I have the ability to control the wind.", said the young man next to Christopher. He had short dark brown hair with white highlights and sea green eyes.

"I take you parents wanted you to learn here as well?", Xavier asked.

Andrew laughed, "Nope, my parent kicked me out of the house when I started to refuse to hide my white highlights. Christopher's family took me in and they helped get me into some good education."

"I see, I did not realize that those white highlights were you physical attribute. I am sorry for how your family has treated you."

"Ahhhh, don't worry about it. They home schooled me because they were afraid that my powers would show. They even told me to stop being friends with Christopher because they thought that he would cause my powers to show up 'early'. I say good riddance.", Andrew laughed out.

"His oldest is Angela she is seven years old.", Gambit started, pointing out his seven year old daughter playing with her siblings. Xavier looked at the girl with long red hair and pink on black eyes looking at her father as he said her name. "She has the ability of empathy and telekinesis. Zachary is his oldest boy of five years old and has the ability of empathy and talking to and manipulating nature.", the little boy with short black hair and green on black eyes looked at his father like his older sister did.

"Delilah is three and has the ability of empathy and illusions.", Alexis said smiling at her middle child looking at her when she said her name. The child looked just like her mother with the exception of the eyes with her long black hair and blue on black eyes.

"She looks just like you.", Jean said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you but ironically my last child looks just like you her name is Diane and is two years old. She has the abilities of empathy and telepathy.", the little girl in Alexis lap looked up. She had long blond hair and green on black eyes.

Jean looked at the girl in the eyes, "I see so you have the same power I do. I can't wait to work with you Diane."

The girl looked down shyly, "Tank you."

"And what about the one that looks like you Remy?", Xavier asked looking at the youngest fondly.

Gambit smiled and played with his sleeping son's hair, "His name is Ethan and he is an empath and has kinetic energy as his powers. He hasn't spoken yet but if he is anything like Remy when he does he will learn quickly." Ethan had his dads red hair just short and his dad's red on black eyes. "He is the reason we are here. He is only one years old and his powers are really out of control. There is only so much you can expect a one year old to control. Remy is worried that Ethan is going to cause trouble where ever we go."

"Gambit look at me.", Xavier said, Gambit looked at him. "His powers will be no problem here. Everyone that is a student here all have problems with their control. Yes it will take time, but one day he will learn to control his power much like you have."

"So you will help us?", Alexis asked with a smile.

Xavier smiled, "Yes, every mutant deserves the right to be able to control their powers. No matter what age they start to gain their abilities. In your case your children need to learn how to respect their power at an earlier age than usual. I will do everything in my power to help your children. Would you mind if we sent them down to the medical wing to be looked at by Beast?"

Gambit shook his head, "Non, we don't mind at all. Thank you for helping us, we didn't know where else to go to help dem."

"If you don't mind Gambit, could I talk to you later today? Just you and me, privately.", Xavier asked gently.

"Sure what time?"

"How about after dinner?"

"Sure ting professor.", Remy said as he and his family walked out of the office, Jean leading the way.

When they got to the medical wing Remy couldn't help but smile when he got a hug from Beast. "You have been missed here, though I am glad that you are happy. Xavier let me know what the situation was while you were headed down here. So who should I start with?"

Andrew walked up, "How about me? By the way you look awesome."

Beast laughed, "Ok, right this way." Andrew followed the blue hairy man and talked with him. When Beast was done with everyone else he looked at Gambit. "Ok how about you, do I need to adjust your medical paperwork?"

Gambit nodded, "Oui, you do. Gambit is blind and he was wondering if the chemicals that caused it are doing anything else to him as well."

Beast frowned, "I see, I am sorry." Gambit sat down on the table while Beast pulled out a needle. "Did this happen recently?"

"Non, he had this happen to him before he met Alexis about eight and a half years ago. Some scientist got hold of him for a couple months. They were trying to find a way to get rid of physical attributes of mutants. Unfortunately they caused Remy to go blind instead.", Gambit explained, closing his eyes and reminding himself that Hank wouldn't hurt him as the blue man drew blood.

Hank went to say something but was interrupted when Cyclops walked into the room helping a limping Spike. "Look whose back.", Scott taunted, setting Spike onto an empty bed.

Spike gave a sheepish smile toward Gambit, "Hey welcome back, where have ya been?"

Remy cocked his head to the side, 'He is different from when Remy was first here. He doesn't hate him anymore. Thought Scott still does apparently.' "Oh you know traveling the world and raising a family."

Scott laughed, "Yea right you with a family, what a joke."

Alexis walked up to Gambit and gave Ethan to him before getting up in Scott's face. "Let me guess you are the jerk known as Cyclops.", she said this with a glare. Wolverine walked in and leaned against the door frame.

"Ummmm, yes. Who are you?", Scott asked nervously.

Alexis gave a threatening smile, "I am the wife if Remy Andre, and if you ever mess with my family I will punish you ten fold. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ummmm, ok it is a good thing I don't know a Remy Andre."

"Oh you poor fool.", Alexis said, causing all her children to giggle. "Remy Andre used to be known as Remy Lebeau.", Scott's eyes widened and looked at Gambit. "Yes that is right I married a thief and I have five children with him, so if you even lay a foot out of line I will make you pay."

Spike's jaw dropped in shock and then looked at Gambit, "Whoa, dude you married a fox."

Gambit looked down and blushed, "Dat's what he has been told, he really fell in love with her strong personality. She is a very fine woman if you look at her that way."

"You don't like women for their personality, your type never does.", Scott said, giving Gambit a look. "You just like them for their beauty."

Gambit cocked his head to the side, 'What emotion was that, I get the feeling that he is giving me a look I just can't tell what it is. '

Alexis laughed, "You, Scott, are a fool how can a blind man fall in love with a girl's beauty?"

Cyclops looked at Alexis and smiled while Spike looked at Gambit closer. 'She is right his eyes are slightly faded.' "Wow that is so cool, are you still able to fight without your sight?"

Gambit nodded while Scott said, "If he told you he is blind then you are wrong. The pervert is not blind."

Wolverine chuckled when he saw the oldest child get up and stare at Scott. He then out right laughed when Scott when flying across the room. "Jean why did you do that?", Scott yelled when he crashed against the wall. By this point everyone in the room was laughing.

Jean was also laughing, "I didn't do that his oldest daughter did."

"You leave my daddy alone you big bully!", the pink on black eyed girl yelled. "My daddy can cream you any day of the week!"

Scott stared dumbfounded at the little girl, 'OMG, she really is Gambit's child. There is no mistaking those eyes.'

"You really have no idea what it is like for his children when he isn't able to see their art projects. They love him more than anything in the world, like I said your punishment will be ten fold, because if you say anything bad about their dad while any of them are around you never know what will happen to you.", Alexis chuckled out.

Scott looked at Gambit with a glare, 'He is doing this on purpose. What has he done to deceive the woman to fall in love with him? He isn't worth anything his is just a liar and a thief.'

Diane ran over to the fallen Scott and kicked him, "Leave papa 'lone. You big meanyhead. Put me don." She yelled when Wolverine pick her up.

Wolverine sat her next to her dad and looked at Scott, "Take her warning to heart bub. This is not a fight you will win, because those two teens in the corner haven't stopped glaring at you sense you opened your mouth. Tell me boys what is you connection to Gumbo here?"

The one with the tail smiled, "He is my brother-in-law and Andrew was in the house when Gambit came into my sister's life so you could also say he is Gambits brother as well."

The one with the white highlights his hair nodded in agreement, "I will warn you now I can control wind, so I would watch it if I were you. You see me and Christopher can control our powers so we can cause you more pain than these little rug rats." Angela pouted at him, "You will too when you get older. Especially when you can already throw a fully grown man across the room."

The two teens laughed when Scott looked at them shocked, "You see one eye, these people won't anything happen to him. And I can say this without any loss of ego; this family will pack a bigger punch than I ever could." Wolverine said walking out of the room, "Nice to have you back Gumbo, don't leave this time warning."

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Oh no Scott has already caused trouble. I am truly sorry to Cyclops lovers, but I had to make some of the old students still hold a grudge at Gambit. Not all of them will still hold a grudge, but then comes to ultamate trial. How does Rouge react now that Gambit is back? I will make sure to add her next time. And then what does Xavier want to talk to Gambit about?

Till the next time my readers, so until ta ta. ;)


	3. A Good Start

Here you all go another chapter to this story.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

The Andre family was the first to get to the dinner table when Storm was cooking. She looked at them and smiled at Gambit while he played with his youngest. He was holding him in the air and pretending to drop him, causing the child to laugh. "Ooo, oh non you are gunna fall.", Remy said in a baby voice causing the rest of his children to start laughing while they pointed at their silly father.

Storm couldn't help but join in on the laughter when the thief got up from his chair and started making plane noise while flying his child in the air. Alexis got up and walked up to Storm. "Do you mind if I help?" Storm shook her head and giggled when Ethan started laughing again. Alexis started to chop up the vegetables, "Do you think it is weird seeing him like that?"

Storm looked at the wife of the thief, "No, I think it is wonderful. He is finally happy, and he got that the day he met you. Even when he was chasing after Rouge he was never this happy."

"I see, do you think this Rouge will cause any problems? I heard that when he joined the institute she started to avoid him like a plague.", Alexis said adding the tomato's to the salad.

Storm looked over at Gambit when he said to his child, "Non, don be trying to explode your father. Not nice." He then absorbed the energy into his fingers.

"Unfortunately she did, which I find such a pity. He really did like her, but you should have nothing to worry about. If I know Remy he is faithful to the girl he set his eyes on. Even when he was chasing after Rouge he was faithful, though it didn't look like it at times. He was such a flirt.", Storm replied with an adoring smile on her face. "When did he learn to do that?"

Alexis giggled, "I would have never believed it till he showed me how he did flirt when I asked him too. I think he is very adorable when he does flirt, I wouldn't ever care if it was with another girl. Because you are right he is the most faithful man I have ever met in my life. He learned that when he evolved it is especially useful when Ethan tries to blow everything up. He even learned how to see using his kinetic energy to see; he doesn't really charge anything but it is like charging. He charges the area around him just enough to put some movement without causing harm to anybody or thing. It is very subtle it came to him when he lost his eye sight, his power mutated to his situation."

Storm looked impressed, "So now he is able to charge things with out touching them?"

Alexis nodded, "Yes, but only if he allows it. He has such control over his powers now that we have children, he doesn't want to hurt them by accident."

Scott and Bobby walked into Gambit putting his youngest on the table and tickling him. The child started to laugh and in doing so charged the table, Ethan was shirtless at the moment. Gambit quickly absorbed the energy and pick his son off the table, "I told you he should have his shirt on."

Remy looked over at his wife's voice and smiled sheepishly, "Oui, you are right as always. Remy is going ta go do dat now."

Scott and Bobby didn't move but were surprised when the thief went around them. Storm smiled at Gambits back, "I see what you mean by how he is able to see better. Does he run into anything?"

Scott looked at Alexis, "I thought you said he couldn't see?"

The wife looked at him, "He can't, he is using his powers to see. He is an empath you know." She turned back to Storm, "Only when he wants to make the children laugh. I swear he got sillier and sillier with ever child."

Storm and Alexis laughed together, "Yes, I have also noticed that he has become a suck up when it comes to pleasing you."

Everyone in the kitchen laughed, excluding Scott and Bobby, when Gambit yelled, "Chile would you stop trying ta blow up your father. Dat is rood you evil chile,…"

"The end of that sentence is 'now he knows how the people in the guild felt when Remy got his powers'.", Alexis said, causing Storm to laugh.

Jean walked in with Rouge and Kitty, "What did we miss?"

"Gambit almost getting blown up by his son.", Alexis said with a laugh.

Rouge looked shock, "Gambit is here?"

"So I take it you are Rouge?", the girl with the white streak in her hair nodded, as Alexis walked up to her and held her hand out. "I am Alexis Andre, Remy's wife. It is nice to meet you."

Storm's jaw dropped, 'Oh no she didn't, is she trying to make Rouge feel bad.'

Even Scott was in shock, 'Is she the jealous type?'

Rouge hesitantly took the woman's hand, "Hi, nice to meet you. So I take it those are his children?"

Alexis smile at Rouge's hesitance and took her hand back, "Yes, my beautiful children. My sister says we made some really good looking kids."

Rouge smiled, "I would have to agree with your sister, they are precious. I am glad he found someone, I didn't treat him well when he was here. I felt bad when he left; I never really got over the guilt."

Alexis smiled gently and put her arm across the girl's shoulders, "You and I will get along just fine. So my husband tells me you have the ability to absorb people's powers. How has your training gone, I noticed that you are no longer wearing gloves that he said you always wore? Unless of course he was lying."

Alexis guided Rouge out of the kitchen so they could talk privately. Rouge laughed as she replied surprising Scott and Bobby who were now sitting at the table, "No he was telling the truth, I got control about three years ago. But every potential boyfriend is still scared to touch my skin. It was the one thing I missed about Gambit, he was never afraid of my powers."

The rest of the conversation wasn't heard as the women walked off to get to know each other. "Wait are Gambit's wife and Rouge actually getting along?", Bobby asked, slacked jawed.

"That's my sister, easy to forgive if she finds it worth it.", Christopher said, tickling Diane. The two males looked at the teenager.

"Who are you?", Bobby asked.

"That is the brother of the woman that walked out.", Scott said, glaring at the teen. "Brat."

Christopher and Andrew both stuck their toungs out at the man with the sun glasses. Spike walked in saying, "Aunty Roe, is dinner almost done?"

Storm smiled at her nephew, "Almost, to sit down with the rest."

Spike walked over to the table and knelt down in front of Zachary who stared at him in shock, "Hey, I hear you like to play pass. Your dad and I were talking while he was changing Ethan and he was telling all about you and you siblings. Maybe you and I can play sometime, I will try not to pop the ball like I do every now and again when I get excited."

Zachary realized what Evan said and laughed, "Only if mommy and daddy let me."

Evan winked, "You got it kid they will be the first ones I ask."

Andrew looked under the table, "Oh so that is where you went."

Zachary pouted at Evan, "I was going to scare him."

"Oh, I am sorry. How about this when I get permission to play with you we will scare other people.", Evan compromised, giving a big smile.

The five year old smiled and nodded, Storm then spoke up causing Evan to pout. "Don't forget you have to act you age sometimes."

Zachary laughed and pointed at Evan pouting face, "You are funny."

During dinner Evan continued to talk to Zachary telling him funny stories of when he was a teenager. Of course he had the little girl's attention too with his wild gesturing. Ethan on the other hand was with Ororo who had Ethan sitting in her lap as Gambit kept on eye on his son next to her. Alexis was still talking to Rouge, they were both swapping stories about Remy. Christopher and Andrew were talking to Xavier about the school.

"So where do we practice our powers if we aren't allowed to do so outside the gate?", Christopher asked taking a bit of lasagna. His eyes bugged out, "Wow Storm this is really good. You have got to teach me how to make this so I can make it when my siblings aren't here."

Ororo looked up from Ethan and smiled at the blue eyed teenager, "Sure just let me know when you want to learn how to cook. I will be happy to teach you."

Christopher smiled thankfully at her and turned back to Xavier who was chuckling him, "There is a training room in the basement called the danger room. This is where all of my students practice their powers and team work."

The two teen smiled at each other, "When do we get to go down there, that sound fun?"

"Yea, and who do we get to practice against?", Andrew added.

"Well I have never had anyone so eager to go to the danger room before. How about you pick your opposite and you can go after dinner for a light exercise.", Xavier replied while laughing lightly.

"No need Chuck; I will take the boys down there. I need to see what they are capable of.", Logan said, causing the teen males to get excited. "And maybe when you are done talking to the professor you and me can spar Gumbo."

Gambit chuckled, "He would but he has ta be near Etan, just in case his powers go off."

"Sugar, go train with Logan. We will have Ethan somewhere out in the open before he goes to bed. I know for a fact that your wife will not let anything happen to him.", Rouge said with a small smile on her face.

"Remy is surprised dat you are talking wit him."

"I did you wrong when I avoided you, I am sorry for that. I now realize what I am missing out on, but that is ok. I will eventually find someone who wants to be with me, and if no one does I can always adopt a mutant and take care of them.", Rouge explained.

"Come on bub, you aren't afraid of me are you?", Wolverine taunted, with a smirk.

"Oui oui, he concedes. He will be down dere after his talk wit da professor.", Gambit held his hands up in defeat.

"Show him what you got honey bear.", Alexis teased, with a wink.

"Of course, he has to show his fine women dat her man can protect da family.", Gambit said, with a smile.

Other than the fact that Scott, Bobby, and Kurt were not interacting with anyone dinner went great. After dinner Andrew and Christopher dragged Wolverine out of the dinning room to go exercise with the man, Logan couldn't help but like the teen's enthusiasm. Ororo, Alexis, Rough, and the other women went to one of the living rooms with the Diane, Delilah, and Angela. Evan got permission to play with Zachary so he took him outside to play before he had to go to bed.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Ok there you all go.

You can obviously see that I am trying to add in Gambit's accent and I hope to add in Rouge's and the French accent that the rest of Remy's family has. If any of you have any information on how to achieve that I will be grateful to you.

Thanks for reading you wonderful people, so until next time. Ta ta.


	4. What Remy is Really Made of

So here you all go another chapter to this story. Sorry it took me so long to get it out, I lost some inspiration to write it for a couple of days.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Remy sat in the office of Xavier and waited for the man to speak, "I know why you left Remy." Gambit's eyes lowered, "And I wanted to give my apologies that I didn't notice the abuse before you left. Jean was kind enough to let me know what was going on before you did leave. They had no right to do that, you must understand that you did nothing wrong."

"He is sorry dat he didn't tell you he was leaving.", Remy said, with his head down.

"You have nothing to apologize for; I should be doing everything I can to make everything that happened better. When you left I called everyone to a meeting even the teachers, I asked them what they thought happened to you. The response I got was I didn't ever realize he was gone in the first place or you sent him on a mission. When I told the students what happened and that you had left with a goodbye all except four of them seemed happy. Do you know who those four were?"

Tears ran down the Cajuns face, "Oui, he does."

"It was then I realized to what extent the bulling took place, while you had told me that you were an empath you had not told them. You were right to do that.", Xavier said, handing the box of tissues to the tortured male.

"He knew dat if dey knew he was an emapt' the bulling would get worse.", Remy said declining the tissues.

"I had a talk with each and ever single person before I started having anti-bulling classes they were required to take or they were to leave my mansion.", Remy looked up shocked. "Over the next nine years each of them started to get better and they would come to me saying their apologizes they wanted to tell you if you were here. I had them write down their thoughts and I have collected them over the nine years. Only three have yet to do so."

"He be knowing who dey are too.", Remy said sourly, as Xavier pulled out a file from his desk.

"Hank tells me you are now blind yet I have had everyone write down what they wanted to say. Do you still want to hear them? I can read them to you if you would like.", the professor asked.

"Non, dat will ok, just hearing dat dey apologized is enough for dis Cajun. However, his wife may need to see it.", Remy said, with a small smile on his face.

Professor Xavier couldn't help but smile the man, "Of course, I would defiantly agree that you wife needs to see these. Remy you have done yourself more good than if you were to have stayed here. I am glad to see you happy again; I missed your smile when you were here with us. It told me much about how you have been that day, even when you were working with Magneto. I could always tell when you had a good day."

"Tank you professor, dat means a lot to dis Cajun. It is nice to know dat he was missed.", Remy said.

"I will make sure this file gets to you wife, how about you go down to the danger room and get some sparing in. Our computers do need some updating on your powers don't they.", Xavier said, with a smile that could be felt by the married man.

"He will do dat, and make sure not to fry the system.", Remy said jokingly.

The professor chuckled, "Yes, please don't do that."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Remy walked toward the elevator when he felt someone get in the way, he stopped and cocked his head to the side. "Oui, can he help you?"

"Yea, you can leave and stay that way.", Scott said.

Remy expanded his energy and he saw the way Cyclops was crossing his arms. "He is sorry, but Gambit will not be leaving. His son needs to be in an environment where he can cause the least amount of trouble and here is the only place dat he can do dat. It is quite normal for mutants to loose control of deir powers here in dis school. He will not be leaving.", Remy said with confidence, also crossing his arms.

"You misunderstand me; I just want you to leave. Your family is fine."

"Excuse him, did you just ask for Remy to leave his family?", Remy asked getting slightly offended.

"Yes, I did."

It took all of Remy's control not to blow up the area around Scott, "Gambit is not a married man, and he will not be leaving dis place witout his family. So if they decided dey are going to stay here so is Gambit. Now get out of his way so he can watch his little brothers practice against Wolfie if dey are still practicing."

Scott stared in shock, 'Where did he get this confidence?'

"I do hope you are not giving my husband trouble one eye?", Alexis said from the stair case.

"Non, he isn't he was just getting out of Remy's way.", Gambit said, glare set on his face though it was not directly into Scott's eyes. Cyclops finally walked away, grumbling under his breath.

"What did he say honey bear?", Alexis asked worriedly.

"Noting dat isn't easy to take care of, he will tell you later Remy's fine woman.", Gambit replied smiling in her direction. "The professor wants to show you someting in his office."

"Thank you babe, I will be sure to go right away. Go watch the boys, I am sure they are expecting you.", Alexis said.

"Etan asleep?", Remy asked.

"Out like a light.", Alexis said, kissing her husband on the cheek and walking away. Alexis then walked right back up the stairs, "Turns out he want to talk around Ethan to make sure he doesn't blow anything up." Remy chuckled and continued on his way to the danger room.

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Remy stood in the control room for the danger room and watched the fight with Hank. He enjoyed watching the teen males show the Wolverine what they were made of. Right not Christopher was in the water and making water tornados and Andrew was in the air keeping Wolfie away Christopher. "Do you mind if I ask how you are seeing this fight Remy?", Hank asked.

"Not at all, he is spreading his kinetic energy around the area dat he is in. The more he practices the farther he can see. He is essentially slightly charging the area and people witout really charging it or dem. Remy basically became better at seeing witout his sight. It is really neat, though he does miss not being able to see his loved ones for what dey look like in color. He bets they look beautiful wit two good looking parents, so he has been told.", Remy answered.

Hank smiled, "They really are beautiful, your wife and your children. Your youngest will have your good looks lets just hope he does not feel the need to flirt with every pretty face he sees when he gets older. His looks speak for themselves if you ask me."

Remy smiled when the boys fell to the floor in exhaustion, "Dey are not as bad ass when he dey are sparing wit the Wolverine as dey thought dey were."

"Alright Gumbo get your butt down here and lets show these newbs how a training room session is really like. You and me working together, how about it?", Logan said from the room.

Hank looked at Remy, "Same level as last time when you were here or are little more daring?"

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Gambit refused to wear the X-Man uniform and stayed with his normal look, what the two didn't know was that the students of the school and now the new teachers such as Scott and them also came to watch them. When the teamwork programs started the two jumped into action with Gambit immediately making one of the missiles head at Wolverines back explode in mid air without touching it. Everyone was shocked as Scott said, "How did he do that? He didn't even touch it."

"That's because he evolved while he was gone from us, he is now stronger and better than he once was.", Storm said, smiling in pride at how well their little Remy had grown.

"That was so awesome!", Evan exclaimed.

Remy and Wolverine made their way through the course with what looked like practiced ease. Gambit made sure to watch their backs when they ran and Wolverine kept his nose alert for any thing that the Cajun might have missed. He wanted to question why the now blind Cajun was fighting as if he wasn't blind but decided now was not the best time. They beat the course record by two minuets.

When they walked out of the danger room Evan ran up the Remy, "Man that was so awesome. Why didn't you tell us you can make things explode without touching them? That was the coolest thing I have ever seen."

Gambit looked down and blushed as Wolverine gripped his shoulder, "Keep that up bub and I will be more than happy to take you on any of my missions. You do a good job at keeping you friends safe."

A young girl walked up to him with Xavier when everyone left chatting among each other excited to have him back. She had long red hair and dark brown eyes, "I was wondering if you could be my teacher? I am able to make the air turn it to bombs and I am having a hard time controlling it. No one else knows what to do to help me and the professor always spoke about how good you are with your powers."

Xavier smiled at the shocked look on Gambits face, "I forgot to ask if you were willing to help train some of my students when you were in my office. This young lady is Amanda Wires, she has been here for three months and no one is willing to train with or work with her other than the teachers."

"You want Remy to teach?"

"More specifically the students that no one else wishes to work with. These are the ones that for no apparent reason can not gain any amount of control no matter how often they are in the danger room. I want to make a different team with them maybe with you as their leader, as you have never shown any fear when it comes to people who have no control of their powers. Are you willing to do this?"

Amanda looked at him, completely unafraid of him but still shy. "Why would you ask Remy, he has never taught a class in his life. All he can teach is what he knows from the Thieves Guild."

Xavier smiled, "I started thinking when Amanda came in that we need a different kind of team. Each of their skills are destructive or frowned upon and yet under the right tutelage very useful. I have another young man who is also telekinetic in a more focused manor; he can only move small or still objects like locks."

"So you are wanting to start a Thieves Guild of your own?", Remy asked confused.

"No, what I want to do is have a stealth team. A group that can get in and out without causing any alarm. So instead of stealing if you take this team you will have a group than can spy on people and see if they are a threat to either us mutants or the humans.", Xavier answered.

"He is willing to train dem, but let him talk to his wife first about the stealth team. He needs to see her view on dis first.", Remy said, with a thinking face.

Xavier smiled, "Of course, take all the time you need. I will have a list of your students to you by tomorrow and a meeting at ten in the morning in the danger room."

Remy shook his head, "Non, outside he does not what dem to be cooped up inside. It set people like Remy at ease a little, to know dat dey will not be judged."

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

So what do you all think? Again sorry about the late update. Till next time.


	5. Remy's Class

Here is another chapter to this adventure.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Remy stood in front of a group of 17 students they were all different ages between twelve to eighteen years of age. When he had talk to his wife about being a teacher and having a team of his own she was excited for him. She didn't even oppose to the stealth team idea that the professor had asked of him, but she did however want him to be careful. "Ok, today we are going to get to know each other. How many of you are friends?", Remy asked, looking at the few raised hands. "Ok, take a look around the class and raise you hand if dere is someone dat you don know?", everyone raised their hands. He cocked an eyebrow, "Dat does not include Remy." None the hands went down, "Good, I want you to pair up wit someone you do _not_ know and get to know dem on a deeper level. Ask everyday questions dese include name, age, power, favorite memory, ask about deir family if they are willing to answer, favorite choice of pet, favorite color, deir favorite ting to do, and what do they want to do for deir career choice. The one dat doesn't have a partner will be Remy's. And remember a partner you do not know. Also if you want to have a little fun pick each oters code name and be nice about it you all will be working wit each other in the future, so keep dat in mind."

All of the students paired off Amanda walked up to Remy, "Do you mind if I am your partner professor?"

Remy smiled at her and shook his head, "Not at all, Remy wanted to get to know you a little more anyway. For a shy young lady you were the only one dat had the guts to come and ask for Remy's assistance. So as far as Remy is concerned he is intrigued wit you." The pairs talked for several minuets at first it was just questions then there was some laughter heard from the pairs Remy called for an end and asked them to gather together again. "All right, all right Remy will start dis. Dis young lady here is Amanda Wires. She is fifteen years old, is able to make air bombs,…", there were several mutters of 'cool' and 'how awesome is that'. Remy smiled when she looked down and blushed, "Her favorite memory is when she went on a picnic wit her family last summer, she is the oldest of tree and her younger siblings are boys of ages thirteen and ten, her favorite pet is a cat, in fact she has a kitten here dat is named Abigail, her favorite colors are purple and red, she loves to draw and paint and she would love to be a painter one day, Remy has dubbed her Air Wave, and Remy's favorite part about her is her strength and her ability to seek help despite how shy she is."

Amanda looked at Remy when everyone clapped for her, one of the younger students asked, "Hey are you the one that asked for his help?" Amanda nodded and blushed when some of them praised her.

"Thi…this is our professor Remy Andre, he is twenty-five years old, he has the abilities of both empathy and kinetic energy, his favorite memories are the birth of his five children and anything associated with them,…", the girls in the group made 'aww' noises causing Remy to chuckle. Amanda started to gain a little more strength and spoke with more confidence, "his family is his wife Alexis Andre, his five children, and his two brother in-laws, he does not have a favorite pet or color, unless you count black since he is blind.", Amanda joked causing everyone even Remy to laugh. "His hobby revolves around protecting and entertaining his family, his career choice as of this moment is being our teacher and leader, as his code name is already Gambit, I have dubbed our professor just be called Remy by his request, and my favorite parts about him is the way he talks and the fact that he does not fear us and our uncontrollable powers."

Everyone looked at each other and cheered, "We are going next." A boy with short black hair and reddish brown eyes said dragging his partner up to the front. He placed a boy with shoulder length purple hair, light purple eyes, and freckles on his cheeks in front of him and leaned on his shoulders. "This is my friend Brian Flacks, he has this awesome ability to produce any kind of gas _imaginable_ to man, he is currently thirteen years old and turning fourteen in three days. Can I get a hoooraa for the upcoming birthday boy?", Brian looked around and blushed as everyone cheered for him.

Everybody looked at Remy when he said, "Well den, how about we celebrate after dis as just us?"

Brian nodded with eyes shining, "I would like that."

"Anyway his favorite memory is right here and now being among us who also have a hard time controlling our abilities so we got to make this a good one, his hobby is dancing and singing, and for his future career is acting, I have started calling him Smoke King, and my favorite part about him is his honesty and loyalty. Not once have I ever seen this kid ever tell a lie since I have seen him in this building, so if anyone causes him any pain or grief they are going to have to deal with me.", the brunet finished with a big smile on his face.

Brian smiled and looked at everyone as they all agreed to help as well, "Hi as you all know I am Brian and this is Ryan Praks. He is seventeen years old and has the ability of telekinetics over small or still objects like picking locks, if you ask me that will help us more than anything." Some of the others smiled and nodded in their agreement, "His favorite memory is the day that Xavier asked him to come here to this school, his favorite color is light brown, his hobby is being a clown and writing poetry his career is the humble choice of wanting to be a firefighter, my favorite thing about him is his friendliness, so I have called him Friendlyfire."

"Oh pro…umm Remy can we go next?", asked a girl with waist length white blond hair with lime green highlights, baby blue eyes, snake tattoo on her right arm and a scar on her left shoulder to her elbow. The boy next to her blushed and shyly looked down he had short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Remy nodded and the girl dragged the boy up the front. "Hi guys this is my new, as of today, little brother so nobody better mess with him.", the girl said with a threatening voice, though in a joking manner.

"Come on we out of controls got to look out for each other no matter how mad we get at each other.", Ryan said, throwing his arms around Amanda's and Brian's shoulders.

"Then I can defiantly count on all of you, his name is Patrick Slogan. He is twelve years old, he has the ability to cause pressure in the air, his favorite memory is finding out he would no longer have to go to that horrible public school where he was picked on, but he wont have that problem anymore because he has us.", the girl said, confidence written on her face. She got several cheers in agreement from the rest Ryan being the loudest, "His family is not worth speaking about, his favorite colors are teal and gold, his hobby is singing and reading, one day he wants to be a singer, my favorite part about his is his trust in those who deserve it, so I am going to call him Little Pressure."

"My new big sisters name is Jessica Pride she is eighteen years old, she doesn't want a pet and her favorite color is blue, her hobby is working her body to get stronger as she does want to be a mix marshal artist, her ability is controlling and manipulating rocks, my favorite part about her is her caring personality to those she feels deserves it, and I call her Hard Fist.", Patrick introduced, with a shy smile and voice.

"Hey kid don't you worry, you have us now. No one will be messing with you anytime soon, because if anyone does decide to do so you got the sixteen of us and Gambit behind you.", a really strongly built boy with a dragon tattoo on his back said gently nudging Patrick's shoulder, with a cocky smile. He had short red hair, light green eyes, and a really dark tan.

"How about you go next.", Remy suggested.

The boy and his partner got up, "You know Remy we would be more than happy too." This was said by his female partner said with an equally cocky smile as the two walked up. She had long black hair, acid green eyes, her incisors were sharp and she had a rattle snake tail.

"This lovely lady is Mary VanDrike, she is sixteen years old, her ability is that of a viperous snake and she is toxic, her favorite memory is when she found out that her physical attributes actually had some powers to them, which is really cool because of you guys didn't see her show her powers to me she can spit toxins a really long distance.", the male said. Everyone looked each other in complete aww and impressed, "Her favorite color is any form of green, her hobby is belly dancing, her career choice…being a professional dancer." The male said the last part wiggling his eyebrow making everyone laugh he continued when she punched him in the arm, "My favorite part about her is the fact that she isn't even ashamed about her physical attributes, and I have decided to call her my Toxic Princess."

"This hansom gentleman ladies is Pete Sayak he is seventeen years old with the ability to create and use white fire, his favorite memory is when he accidentally burnt his house down when he got his powers and he and his family laughed about it when they look back at it, his family has a hamster and three dogs, his favorite color is dark red and orange, he favorite football team is the New York Jets, his hobby is wrestling and weight lifting, he career choice is he want to be a police officer, in my opinion he has the best family in the world because he is the youngest of six and none of his immediate family hate him, my favorite part about him is he is true to who he is and his family, and I call him my Blanco Diablo.", Mary said.

Two more boys walked up, "Hey guys this man right here is my new best friend and his name is Michael Cray" Michael had dark brown eyes and short black hair and had a very friendly smile on his face. "He is fifteen years old and all I got to say about his power is do not make him angry or he will loose control of his natural disaster powers but if you ask me that is my favorite part about him.", everyone was shocked.

"Remy is sorry did your partner just say natural disasters?", Remy asked, shock evident on his face.

Michael burst out laughing, "Your not scared are you professor, we were told you didn't even fear Rouge when she couldn't control her power. She even told me herself."

Remy smiled and shook his head, "Non non, not fear of you. More fear for your sake and he has no idea how he is going to train you to get control. Maybe he should ask his fine wife for some advice."

All of his students laughed at him before Michael's partner continued, "His favorite memory is when he and his little sister pulled a prank on their parents, you the one where you place the bucket on the open door and if falls on the one opening it." Everyone burst out laughing, "Only lit landed on them because they didn't put if far enough."

The class shared a long laugh as Scott and Bobby walked by Remy's class laughing and having a good time Scott said snidely, "Well isn't that a fun class."

Remy and his class heard them, and a few of his students started to get upset until Remy told them they were not worth the trouble. Scott and Bobby just stormed off and the introductions continued, "Ignoring those fools who have no idea what they are missing out on." The class gave a hoot of agreement, "His favorite color is lime green, so you better watched out Jessica."

"Puuulease he wouldn't dare.", Jessica said with a wink, while everyone shared another laugh.

"His hobby is taking care of animals and he wants to one day be a veterinarian, his code name I gave him is Weather Master."

"This is Billy Brandon and he is also fifteen.", Billy was a natural blond with hazel eyes. "This man has the ability to make his imagination come to life…literally. He thinks is it is there."

"Whoa are you serious you can do that?", Brian asked.

Billy smiled, "Kiddo, he is not lying. I was so mad at my mom one day that I wished a rabid dog was chasing her and the dog came out of nowhere."

"His favorite memory is playing with his power in secret when he was still with his parents, he has a chocolate lab here named Coco, his hobby is practicing his powers and he wants to be a performer with his powers, you know what my favorite part about him is his energy, and I call him Creator.", Michael finished, with a big smile on his face.

Two girls walked up next after the boys, "This ya'll is Whitney Blike and she is seventeen years old." Whitney was a pretty red head with long hair, big pale grey eyes, and a bit me tattoo on her lower back. "She is able to generate electricity controlled and at will so long as she doesn't upset her. Her favorite memory is when she visited my home state of Texas with her family five years ago. She has two older brothers and a younger sister. Her favorite color is pink and what she does in her spare time is write poetry and story books. One day she wants to be a writer and that is my favorite part about her because she told me about some of her story ideas and they are great. Her new code name is Shocker."

"My new friend here with the Texan accent is Britney Hinesdale and she is fifteen years old." Britney was dressed like a Texan with her cowboy boots and hat; she had long wavy red hair, light brown eyes, and freckles on her cheeks. "She has the ability to create shields and favorite memory was when her mom let her take horse back lessons when she was ten years old, she has a horse back at home and her favorite color is light purple. Her hobbies include farming and plant caring and she wants to own a flower shop one day. My favorite thing about her is that she can speak three different languages English, Spanish, and Russian. I call her Texas Pride."

"Yo peeps my partner here is Henry RasSak and he is eighteen years old", Henry had a serious look in his gold eyes and he also had short white hair. "My bro here is a hypnotizer and I think that is the best power I have heard all day. Even over my own power. His favorite memory is when he made one of the bullies at his old school do the most embarrassing dance in front of everyone.", Henry finally cracked a smile as everyone burst out laughing. "His favorite color is silver and he likes to do what he wants to do in the future and that is paint landscapes. His code name from me is Dance Maker, but he is really called Eyescape."

"This here is Jarrod Brand and he is fourteen years old.", Jarrod was the one of the two black people in the class his light green eyes showed his pent up energy and he had short black hair. "He has the ability to create sound waves with his mind, his favorite memory is swimming on the beach with his family three years ago, and his favorite color is light grey. His hobby is playing video games and he hopes to make video game one day as well be a soccer star. My favorite thing about him is his never ending energy and I call him Sound Star." Everyone laughed when Jarrod made a funny face.

"Hey guys this is Teresa Lanmel and she is sixteen.", Teresa was a shy girl with light red eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair. "She has the ability to make weapons out of thin air and her favorite memory is when she was adopted at the age of thirteen by her adoptive parents. Her favorite color is red. Her hobby is sculpting and one day she would like to have a sculpting class. I like her reliable personality and I call her The Summoner."

"This is Erik Thrashton and he is seventeen.", Erik was the other black person in the group with shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes. "He has the ability to make inanimate objects alive and his favorite memory is when he helped his football team win last year. His favorite color is orange. His hobby is playing sports but he plans on becoming an elementary P.E. coach. My favorite part about him is he will do anything to protect the younger generation and I call him Reanimate."

"Hey guys this girl next to me is Victoria Ralltike and she is fifteen years old." Victoria was a short girl with long light brown hair and bright green eyes. "She has the ability to make people feel dizzy, her favorite memory is when she and her mom went shopping before she was sent here, she and her mom are the only ones living in her home and her favorite color is ruby red. Her hobbies include singing and acting and one day she would like to be a singer and an actor. My favorite part about her is she is really smart, she knows a lot. I call her Cognita and don't ask me where I go that idea."

"This is Fay Blandike and she is fifteen." Fay had long black hair and ice blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks. "She has the ability to cause levitation to anything and her favorite memory is when her mother would let her practice when she first got her powers. Her favorite color is baby blue. Her hobby is collecting dolls and one day she hopes to have an antique shop. My favorite thing about her is her friendly personality and I call her Gravity Bender."

Remy stood up and very impressed with all of them, "Now before we go and celebrate Brian's upcoming birthday I would like to pair you off into pairs or for one group's case in three. Yes Ryan?"

"Can we be partners with who we introduced?"

"Are you all ok with this?", everyone nodded. "Ok then here are the partners Ryan, Brian and Amanda; Patrick and Jessica; Mary and Pete; Michael and Billy; Whitney and Britney; Henry and Jerrod; Teresa and Erik; and Victoria and Fay. Now dat is all over how about we celebrate Brian's birtday and make it a good one. Wit dis one last agreement between the all of us we are not allowed to be afraid of each oter and we will always watch each others back I don care who it taunting you." Every one nodded in agreement, "alright den Brian what kind of birtday would you like?"

Brian smiled and opened his mouth…

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

So here you all go the next chapter to this. Sorry about the long introduction but these students will be important to Remy's placement in the school.

Till next time ta ta.


	6. Party Preparations

So here is the next chapter to Gambit's Surprising Return I hope you all enjoy.

MXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

The group of eighteen walked back into the building laughing and smiling, ignoring the other students whose eyes widened when they realized that there was now a group of uncontrolled powers. Remy made them realize that the others reaction to them was not worth thinking about or even reacting to. Remy ran up behind Brian and picked him up causing the laughing to get harder. "Oh gosh, Professor Remy put me down.", Brian yelled out startled.

Remy did so and turned around to catching his five year old son, "Now Zachary what has you mom told you about running in the house?"

The small brunet pouted, "Not to."

"An what were you doin?"

The five year old looked down, "Running, but…"

"Will you do dat again in dis house?", Remy asked, giving his son a look.

Zachary looked up guilty, "No."

Remy smiled, "Good, now you papa would like you to meet some people."

The green eyed boy smiled and got excited, "Really, who?"

Remy turned around to the group of youngsters, some of the girls made 'awww' noises when they saw how adorable their professor's son was. "OMG he is so cute.", Victoria said to Fay and Amanda, the two girls nodded their agreement.

"Dis is you dads new class, dey be unable to control deir powers and you papa is going to get dem dere one day.", Remy said, looking at his sons smiling face.

"You gonna be a teacher?", Zachary bounced a little in his dads arms, causing the girls to squeal.

"Not only dat, dis young man's name is Brian and he will be turning 14 in three days.", Remy explained pulling Brian up to them. "Do you want to join in on the festivities?"

The little boy's eyes practically lit up, "YES, papa I would. Let me go tell mommy so she can too."

Remy put his son down and told him, "Don't run, but go tell the family so we can all join." Zachary nodded and scurried off, Remy looked at Brian. "Sorry, but his family is a nosy one."

Brian smiled at his new favorite professor, "I don't mind at all. Now come on everything for the food is in the kitchen." Brian and Ryan dragged their professor into the kitchen.

Wolverine and Xavier watched Remy get dragged into the kitchen, "You know Chuck, you made a good choice making Gumbo their teacher. Rouge would have known what to do but that Cajun is defiantly the right teacher for them."

The older man chuckled, "Actually, the children chose him."

Wolverine looked at him shocked, "Really now, they chose Remy who was not here over Rouge who was?"

Xavier nodded, "I was shocked myself when all of them chose him, I guess they really wanted to meet the man who was not afraid of Rouges own uncontrollable powers. Even then I think that they respect him now because he has yet to show any fear at their power yet he is frightened for their situation. You are right though Gambit was a great choice for them, he will be a great teacher."

Remy looked at his students as they gathered in the kitchen, "Now some of you will be practicing your powers while we make things for the party." The students got excited, "These students will be Fay, Erik, Teresa, Britney, Whitney, Billy, Pete, Amanda, Patrick, and Ryan. And Remy's child Angela will also be helping."

"Daddy you called me.", Angela said coming into the kitchen.

"Did you hear about it being someone's birthday soon?", Remy asked kneeling down as his daughter walked up to him.

She nodded, "Yes, I really want to join in the party."

Remy smiled at her, "Would you like to practice your powers when you help set things up?"

"Are you serious daddy, I get help set up?", Angela's pink on black eyes lit up in joy. When her father nodded she squealed and jumped into her dads' arms, "Dad you are the best. The best dad in the world."

"All right what you will be doing helping Ryan as he is also telekinetic also the only catch is he can only do small objects. So would you mind helping him lift the bigger objects with your mind?"

"Yes dad, I want to.", Angela said.

Ryan knelt down in front of Angela when her father put her down, "Hi, I didn't know you could do that also."

"My dad says I am special because I can.", Angela said with a smile on her face.

"Well then you and me can be special together, are you ok with that?", Ryan asked with a big smile on his face.

"I would be happy to share.", Angela said jumping into the teens arms as he stood up.

The brunet looked at his professor, "Wow, Remy I didn't know that your children were this special."

Remy chuckled and looked at Erik, "You will be helping them by making anything used to make a salad or the rest of the food move on their own _after_ they place them down."

"Yes sir, I am egger to practice.", Erik said going over to Ryan and talking to Angela. "Do you mind if I help princess?"

The girl gave the black boy with a cheeky smile and shook her head, "No, my dad says the more the merrier."

Remy looked at Amanda, "You will be working with Britney. When anything has to be mixed I want you to make tiny air bombs in it while she puts a shield over the container to contain the mess."

"You got it Remy, I got Amanda covered.", Britney said throwing her arm around Amanda's shoulders.

"Fay you will help Billy and the rest not in the kitchen put up decorations, dis will include the rest of Remy's children as he no doubts dat dey have already started creating some."

"You got it professor.", Fay said moving to stand next to Billy.

"Billy and the rest dat Remy doesn't assign to the kitchen will take over one of the rooms here and create anyting dat can be used to either decorate or set stuff up on."

"Billy threw his arm around Fay's shoulders, "You got it professor, nothing will be left out."

"Teresa you are to work wit Erik and Ryan by making the knifes needed to cut up anyting needed as well as make dem vanish after dey are done. Even if dey will need it again later."

"Yes Remy I would love to help."

"I want the anyting that has to be baked to _not_ be put in the oven because Pete here will be you oven.", Remy said with a smile.

"Yes, I was hoping that was what I was going to do. Hurry up so I can be your oven.", Pete yelled out excitedly, causing everyone to laugh.

"And Patrick I want you to use your powers to shape the cookies dat Jarrod and Whitney are going to make. Can you do dat? Dey do not have to look the same and dey don't have to be the prettiest.", Remy asked, a suddenly panicking Patrick.

"I can do my best professor."

Whitney huged the boy from behind saying, "Don't you worry Jerrod and I will keep you calm." Patrick smiled thankfully at them.

"Henry and Jessica are on the cleaning duty for any mess. Clean as it is made so we don't have to deal wit it later."

"Yes sir, you can count on us.", Jessica said lightly punching Henry's arm as he nodded.

"Victoria, Mary, and Brian you will be wit Fay and Billy in the decorations. You five may go ahead and steal one of the rooms."

"Alright guys lets go do this, Brian you choose since it is your party.", Billy said, as the group walked out.

"What would you have me do Remy?", Michael asked.

"Remy is giving you a different form of practice. You are going to be in a stressful environment here in the kitchen and Remy needs you to keep you cool about you as keep Pete, Erik, Teresa, Ryan, Britney and Amanda from loosing too much control."

Michael nodded in understanding, "Remy, I will do that no problem. Thank you."

The preparations went without too much of a hitch. In the kitchen Amanda had a little bit of a problem when she realized that she made too big of a bomb and froze not letting it go. Michael came to her rescue and calmed her down so she could make the bomb smaller. Another incident was with Patrick when he realized he mashed to cookies together, on his first attempt, and started to apologize to the two that made it. They calmed him down and still had him mash the cookies together even more and they said it could go to Brian. And yet another incident was when Ryan lost control of a knife to have it caught by Angela. Erik and Teresa gave her complements for catching the knife. Yet another incident was when Pete almost lost control of his fire when the appearance of Nightcrawler suddenly appearing in the kitchen scared him. Britney was quick enough to hold the out of control fire in a shield even though there was a bit of a mess with the soup that had been made by Erik and Ryan. Unfortuanatly for Kurt his butt was on fire for a second. When the fire was put out Pete profusely apologized to the blue furry adult for his stumble. In the party room Fay almost dropped a chandelier that Billy made and asked for him to make it lighter so that she didn't struggle so much.

At this point everyone was getting things from the kitchen and into the party room where Billy had to make heaters for any food that had to stay warm. Remy stood in front of his class with a big smile on his face, "Ok, so tomorrow will be your first day of practice in the danger room with Remy. He will need you all in there at ten in the morning, and he will assess you powers with Beast seeing where you all need to train alone, as your teams, and all together. But for now let us celebrate Brian's Birthday."

All the youngsters split up with a cheer Amanda started talking to Alexis and saying how great Remy was and that she was glad that he agreed to be her professor. Angela stayed with Ryan and Erik playing a game of toss the ball. Brian absolutely loved his cookie and gave half of it to Patrick. They kept the rest of the institute out of the room when Billy created an unopenable lock on the door. Before the group went to bed they cleaned up their mess and Billy making everything he created disappear. They all went to bed about eleven at night, except for the children and Alexis who left the party at nine at night.


	7. Practice

So here is another chapter, I hope you all enjoy. ;)

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

The group got there at eight thirty in the morning surprising both Hank and Remy who were getting things set up on the danger room control, "He was pretty sure dat he said ten in the morning."

Henry stepped forward, "Yea you did but we talked after you left the room and we decided that we wanted in more practice and that we didn't want to seem like we were getting special treatment just because we are your students and out of control with our powers. We want to be better than that and we want control sooner rather than later."

Remy smiled at Hank when he said, "You have had them for one day and you already have them wanting to better themselves."

Remy blushed and looked down, "Well he guesses he is better at dis teaching ting tan he tought he was."

Hank chuckled, "Or maybe you have just exactly what they need in a teacher."

Remy turned to his students, "Who wants to go first?"

Henry smiled, "I would professor."

Remy smirked, "Ok we are first going to start you in on physical and go from dere." The single practicing was going great and they were now on the last one Michael. Michael was at the highest level when it came to power practice due to his powers in general, he did however struggle in controlling the intensity of his natural disasters. Hank turned off the stimulation at Remy's orders. "You did good Michael come on up.", Remy said into the speaker. So far the weakest ones in their powers control were Brain, Patrick, and Michael. Where as in the physical weakness was with Amanda, Henry, and Patrick. In strategy weakness was Fay, Teresa, Billy, and Ryan.

Hank shook his head and smiled at the thinking Gambit, "You got yourself a powerful group of kids there Remy how you plan on helping them all."

"He don know quite yet, but he will figure it out. Dey all deserve to have control and not be shunned because of deir powers. Remy will probably do one on one's till dey got enough control not to hurt each oter by accident.", Gambit replied.

Hank nodded his agreement when Michael walked in, "Probably a good idea."

"So how did I do Remy?", Michael asked, sitting next to Billy who patted him on the back.

"Well unfortunately you are on the list for the least amount of control of your powers, however due to your power type you are likely a level five mutant when you evolve which requires a higher level in the danger room for you to practice in.", Michael pouted and his shoulder dropped. "But dis is probably due to your powers being what dey are and you not given the time to practice dose powers. Remy feels dat once you are able to do dat you should start to gain dat control you lack right now."

Michael patted his chest with a dramatic sigh while everyone slightly laughed at him, "Don't scare me like that."

Remy chuckled, "That goes for all of you. Practice is an absolute must for you all right now; he don't care if you have to wait to use the danger room. He doesn't care how you do it his only rule is dat you do not hurt anyone on purpose and try to avoid the accidents the best you can. Now unless you guys feel dat you can trust you powers right now Remy is tinking about pulling the team working practices out for now."

The group looked at each other when Hank spoke up, "Actually Remy I would just stop here for now and let them get some of their own practice in today. Even together if they so wish it, but from what I saw them working together in a small room is not a good idea right now."

Remy sighed, "Ok, we are going to go out side and practice in the lawn after we all eat. He tinks we missed breakfast."

The students laughed as Billy replied, "So does that mean we get that one on one you two were talking about?"

Remy laughed with his students, "Oui, you do. Food first though then we practice some more."

When they were walking into the kitchen Amanda accidentally bumped into another girl and made a small air bomb by mistake. "Oh I am so sorry Samantha.", Amanda immediately apologized.

Samantha just gave her a dirty look, "You better be Wires, I could have been hurt." Samantha had shoulder length light red hair and light blue eyes.

Pete got in front of Samantha, "She apologized so you don't have to be so snooty." Being that he was a little upset he had a little bit of white fire in his hands.

Amanda touched his arm, "Pete it is ok, there doesn't have to be a fight. It was an accident, please."

"What are you her boyfriend?", Samantha asked, her and her friends laughing. "Because that would be a joke."

Billy started laughing which caused Pete to also start laughing thus his fire going out, "Please, you think you are worth dating. I would rather date some one with sustenance than girl who think she does."

Samantha looked at the boy's as the rest of the group came in as Fay asked, "Hey what is going on?"

Samantha glared at Billy, "And you think someone would date you, you are too childish."

Billy laughed harder with shocked Samantha and her friends, "I don't care about dating right now, it is a waist of my time when I have better things to do with it."

Jessica threw her arm over Billy's shaking shoulders, "You know Samantha Billy is right, we don't have time for that right now. Or even you for that matter, so why don't you get." Samantha huffed and walked away with her friends causing all of the uncontrolleds to laugh hard, "Man she acts like she is all that and she runs away with her tail tucked between her legs."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Remy had his students practice in front of each other so that they could help each other if any of every wanted to help he other. "First Remy needs Fay.", Gambit said. Fay got up and stood in front of Remy, "What Remy want you to do is levitate him for as long as you think you can and then put him down slowly ok."

"I will try my best Remy.", Fay said, and closed her ice blue eyes in concentration. She took a deep breath and slowly opened both her eyes and lifted Remy from the ground.

"You are doing good Fay, just hold the position for as long as you can.", Gambit said, his voice calm. Fay almost dropped him when she heard laughter in the background, "It's ok Fay, just ignore dem you concentration needs to on eiter keeping Remy up or gently putting him down."

"I can do it.", Fay said, sweat fell down her temple. "I can do it."

"Dat's right Fay you keep tinking like dat.", Remy said. Fay shook and almost dropped him again, "Alright Fay, put him down slowly."

With tears in her eyes she put him down, "I'm sorry professor."

Remy pulled her into a hug, "Non, don you go tinking like dat. You did marvelous, you just need more practice is all." Fay sat back down, "Now Victoria would you come up here please."

"I really don't want to do this to you professor.", Victoria pouted.

"Well then Remy is going to do his best to annoy you and you have to hold it in.", Remy challenged.

Victoria blanched, "O…Ok." Remy pulled out a deck of cards and his entire class backed away from him knowing full well what he could do. He then started to tear up the cards into smaller pieces he only stopped when he felt he had enough and stated throwing them charged around Victoria. She tried to stay calm, she knew Remy would never hurt her but he was right she was slightly annoyed because he didn't stick to a pattern she finally broke when he threw the rest near her left. Remy fell down having lost his balance from the dizziness, Victoria ran over to him and helped him up. "I am so sorry."

Remy chuckled and finally was able to stand up after a few minutes, "Whoo, your powers are a little more potent dan Remy had predicted." Victoria sat down sheepishly, "Ok Erik your turn."

Erik smiled and walked up, "So how many trees."

"Non not trees, you will be making _as many_ of these move for as long as you can and then put them back.", Remy said pointing out a pile of rocks.

Erik's jaw dropped before he finally squeaked out, "What?" His friends started laughing at him. He finally did so he managed about twenty of them before he barely got them back for about ten to fifteen minuets. He leaned down, "Oh my God, I did think rock could be so hard to move.

Remy chuckled as Erik sat down exhausted, "Teresa your turn." As he said this he pulled out his now extended bow staff.

All Teresa could say was, "Oh no, this isn't going to end well for me."


	8. Practice Continues

So first thing is first, I am absolutely sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have been playing Diablo Three and had writers block. So my response to my writers block was to write other stories I didn't plan on putting on Facebook till after a story or two was done here, but I finally caved and put them on. I literally have a list of all the ideas that I have come up with during the years and what they are classified under. I have a lot to write.

So enough of my blabbering, on to the story.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Teresa stood in front of Remy with her hands up, she was slightly scared. She and the rest of her peers have heard about their professors skills in combat situation like these. When Remy attacked without warning Teresa squeaked and dodged, Samantha and her friend laughed from their distance. "Come on Teresa, defend yourself." Billy yelled from the sideline.

"Yea, come on Tree show Remy what you got." Jessica yelled from the side as well.

"You could make way better weapons then what he has got." Ryan yelled, "We've see you do so. Knock him on his butt."

"Listen to dem Teresa, ignore the gigglers. Your friends are the ones you should be listening to." Remy said, striking again. He yelped and dodged when a large ax fell from the sky, "Whoa, dat was close."

"Oh no, not over there with me." Teresa yelled, the ax disappeared and almost hit her if it weren't for Billy creating a metal dome around her as quickly as he did. He let it go showing Teresa on the ground frightened.

Remy knelt next to her, "You gonna be ok?"

"I failed."

"Non you did make a really big weapon, and wit practice you will be able to get it to where it should go. The ones you made in the danger room were small so it is clear dat Remy will be working wit you on making bigger weapons. How about you join dem? You and Remy will practice another time promise."

"You really aren't scared." Teresa cried out hugging her professor, "You are better than Rogue described you."

Remy smiled and hugged her back, "Oui, it is because he knows what it is like to have people scared of him just because of his powers. Remy's adopted father was also not afraid of Remy, he did everyting he could to make him get better at control. It was because of dat mans persistence dat Remy even has his control, and he will do you all the same to you all." Teresa pulled back, "Now how about you got back to dem and we get Jerrod up here?"

When Jerrod was standing in front of Gambit he was literally bouncing, "So?"

Remy chuckled and started tearing up more cards, "If Remy is correct den your sound waves should be able to detonate these pieces before dey reach you."

Jerrod bounced with more energy, "Oh boy, I can't wait." Remy started throwing them and Jerrod destroyed them all, but because he got too excited his power got a little out of control and lets just say made Remy wince when the sound reached his ears. The professor fell to the ground a little disoriented. "Oh God, Remy. Sorry." He would have continued to try to explain if Remy didn't hold his hand up telling him to wait a minuet.

When Remy was sure that his hearing was back he stood up, "Don worry, Remy is ok. He was just disoriented when he lost his hearing for a moment. Now Remy needs Henry to come up." Remy fell back to the ground causing his students to burst out laughing, "After he tinks he got his legs back."

Henry helped his professor stand up, "Ok, you good now. Or do I have to hypnotize you."

Remy cocked an eyebrow and looked at his most serious students for a moment, "Remy didn take you for a joker."

Henry cracked a slight smile, "Well I guess there is a lot you have to learn about us, hu?"

The favored professor chuckled along with the rest of his class, "Ok Remy really did plan on you hypnotizing him if you could, however he is starting to get tired of landing on his butt so any volunteers?" His class laughed at how funny their professor was.

"You can count on me professor." Billy yelled out excitedly running in front of Henry.

"Ok, Billy what do you want me to do to you."

Billy's eyes lit up, "Anything, to be completely honest I have been really curios about your powers since yesterday."

Henry nodded, "Well ok then." Henry took a deep breath and concentrated keeping his eyes closed. He made Billy do things that came to mind, not bothering to watch.

"Henry, stop." Remy said and walked up to him pulling him to the side to talk privately. Billy shrugged his shoulders and sat back down, "Is dere a reason you close your eyes?"

The white haired boy bit his bottom lip before answering, "Well, every time I look into their eyes it lasts long than I intend. Sometimes even going on for hours."

Remy took a hold of the teens shoulders and looked at him in the eye, "Remy knows how dangerous your powers are, but you will only get better control if you open your eyes. Ok? Trust Remy, he knows what it is like. All of us do, we get it. Every mutant feels dis fear; do you want to end up like Summers? Where you have to cover your eyes in fear of what you will do? Hell do you want to end up like Gambit where he only wore sunglasses just because his eyes looked the way the do? It took forever for the guild to get Remy to take dem off and dat was just around the house. Remy does not want dat for you, face your fears. Yes you are going to make mistakes, it is apart of growing up as a _mutant_. Don let dis fear control you ok? We will be here for you no matter what."

Henry looked unsure, "What if I think the wrong thing Remy? I don't want to kill anyone by accident."

"Try having mine or Amanda's powers if you tink yours is scary, one wrong move and we blow tings up. If Amanda can do it and not hurt someone den so can you. Do you want to give it another shot?" Henry shook his head, "Alright den, I will get Wolfy to help us till you no longer have your fear. Does dat sound ok?"

"Thank you." Henry said with a smile, "Teresa is right, you're way better than how Rogue described you."

Remy chuckled and yelled out, "Britney your turn."

"Oh boy, this is going to be brutal." Britney said with a sigh, getting up when Henry sad down. By this point Remy's family decided sit near by and watch Remy train. Remy was once again tearing up other cards causing Britney to squeak out, "Professor?"

"You are to create a shield around yourself as Remy throws charged pieces at you. Hold the shield as long as you can. Remy promises dat he will pull the charge out as soon as you drop the shield or you tell him dat you can't do it ok?"

The red head nodded her head shaking, "I understand professor."

Remy let her calm down a little bit before opening his hand and started throwing charged card pieces at her. Britney knew that her professor was strong that was proven when she saw him and Logan working together. What she didn't expect was how powerful the blasts were when the small pieces hit her shield. She could only imagine what it would be like if was the entire card and was super glad that Remy was nice enough to tear it up. Remy stopped when she and her shield dropped. The professor held his hand out, "You gonna be ok?"

Britney nodded, "Yea, I just didn't know that your explosions were that powerful. Seeing and experiencing are two different things."

Remy chuckled, "Whitney your turn."

At first Whitney didn't get up, "Your not going to make me electrocute you are you?"

Remy shook his head with a smile, "Non, he has something more fun in mind."

Whitney made a face as she got up, "Fun?" Remy's smile turned into a smirk as he brought out a toaster and bread, "Professor you are not about to make me do what I think you are about to are you?"

"Does Remy really have to explain?"

Whitney pouted, "What if I fry it?"

"Dis used to be Remy's family's toaster. It is the one ting we are more dan ready to loose if we had to." As Remy explained this he put two slices of bread in.

"Wait you are using me to get rid of your toaster?"

"Non, Remy is using the toaster to help you."

Whitney went to argue about it more when Jessica stepped in, "Come on Whit, do the man a favor and prove you got some skill."

"Your right, if he doesn't care fort the toaster then who am I to deny." Whitney finally charged up the smallest amount that she could. The toast didn't make it half way past the second set of toast before it fried. She pouted, "I thought I could do it."

Remy chuckled, "You did great. Keep up dat attitude and you will get dis in no time." Whitney's face beamed with a smile as she sat down and Billy shot out to a standing position. He ran to stand in front of Remy as their professor said, "Michael your tur…" The entire call burst out laughing as Billy balanced on the balls of his feet with an egger face, Remy started to chuckle. "Michael do you want to practice against Billy instead of Remy."

Michael nodded with a smile on his face, "I would be more than happy to professor. Besides did you also say that he was also a level five when he evolved?"

Remy nodded, "You two and Teresa."

"Wait then what is everyone else?" This was asked by Brian, who was really curious.

"Keep in mind these are only Remy's guesses. For example all his children will be level 4 by the time that dey are done evolving. Though for some reason he tinks that Zachary will be a level five so he really has no idea. But the rest of you will end up being level fours when you are done." Remy answered looked at the paper work in his hands.

"Wow babe you really think that our little Zach will be that strong?" Alexis asked this holding their oldest son in her lap.

Remy turned and smiled at her, "Oui he does. He does have the ability to manipulate trees after all. For all we know he can do more dan just move dem."

"What about Ethan daddy?" This was asked by Angela, who had the girls in the class look at her with adored faces.

"Naa, Etan will be like he papa. A level four, it is probably best dat he stays dat way. His powers don need any more power added." Remy said, going over to pick up Ethan. He then walked over the part of the class that was sitting down and sat with them. Ethan was more than content to just sit on his dads lap and play with his toy tiger.

Michael and Billy took this as time to start. Billy let Michael have the first attack as his partner took his time to concentrate. It took all of Michael's concentration to create a small tornado, but no matter how small it was the wind speed was strong. On pure instinct alone Billy created metal domes around everyone in the area and a wall in front of the mansion. The only person that did not end up in a dome was Andrew as he took to the air and tried to help Michael control the power of the tornado. "Dang your tornados are stronger than mine." Andrew said creating his own tornados with less power to absorb the power of Michaels' own. Finally Billy was able to encase the powerful tornado and the three boys collapsed all the domes and the wall disappeared. The only one that stayed was the one surrounding the tornado.

Ethan crawled out of Remy's lap and over to Michael who was frazzled about the tornado he was trying to make go away. "It won't go away." Michael was panicking and looked at Ethan startled. The child looked like he was trying something, "Professor?"

Remy chuckled and picked up Ethan, "His children like deir father are empaths. He is trying to comfort you like his children do him. However since you are not an empath you can't feel his attempt till he evolves." As Remy said this, a calming feeling took over Michael's mind and the tornado finally disappeared. "You feeling better?"

Michael nodded, "Yes thank you." He then looked at Ethan with a smile, "And thank you for trying." Ethan giggled and held his arms out for Michael.

The teen looked at Remy as the professor put his youngest in his arms. "Just sit next to Remy, Etan has a tendency to try and blow everyting up."

Without warning Andrew crashed into the ground. He moaned in pain as he got up, "I always remember after I do that why I don't fly. I really need to practice my landing skills."

Remy chuckled and help the teen up, "Pete your turn."

Pete dashed up to the front, "Alright professor tell me what to do."

"You know how Pyro is able to make shapes with his fire?"

Pete made a face, "Yea, but he and I have tried that and all I can manage to do is objects like cages and whips. For some reason I can't do real life stuff like tigers and people."

Remy cocked an eyebrow, "Is dat so? Well den let's try you against some one can you do dat and not hurt someone?"

Pete tapped his chin, "Yea I guess I could."

"Christopher come over here." The said teen looked up at his brother-in-law and walked over to him. "Pete has the ability of white fire are you ok with practicing with him?"

The blue eyed teen nodded his head and turned to Pete holding out his hand, "Hey Pete I am Christopher Andre, I have the ability of talking to sea animals and controlling water."

Pete laughed and took the fish person's hand, "Nice to meet you Pete Sayak." The boys pulled back from each other, "I got to say, I love you physical attributes.  
Christopher laughed, "Thanks." Without warning Andrew turned on the hose and sent water his brother's way. Christopher took control over it and sent it at Pete. The red head quickly reacted and created white fire and defended himself.

Pete smiled that brunet, "That is kind of sad that you can't produce it."

The blue eyed boy burst out laughing, "Why would I want to do that when I can control any water source. Water is everywhere if you have forgotten. I just don't feel like dragging it out of the air, too much work."

Remy called their spar to an end a couple minuets later, "Seeing as dis could go on forever you two can stop now."

"Oh Remy can I go next?" Jessica asked, "I think I have an idea of what you are going to make me do."

The blind Cajun chuckled and pulled in Ethan's charge to Michael's clothes, "Oui, go on ahead."

Jessica leapt up excitedly and ran over to the rocks, "Play with them and then put them back right?" Remy nodded and she turned to the rock pile. She started with a hand full and started to manipulate them in the air. When she felt the strain getting to her she put the rocks down.

Remy clapped, "Very good Jessica, how about you take a seat. Mary are you ready?" The long haired brunet nodded and got up, "Do you see dose targets over there? All Remy wants you to do is hit all of dem at the farthest distance you tink you can handle."

"Sure thing professor." Mary put herself in position and started spitting at the targets, she missed one or two a couple of times but all of them got hit.

Remy nodded his head impressed and wrote something down, "Very good Mary. Amanda are you ready?"

Amanda stood in front of her professor, "I can try my best."

Remy chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, "You will do great. If your friends can do it so can you. Now all you have to do is make air bombs. No opponents and no Remy trowing tings at you, just blow up the air."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"The only catch is you have to make dem as small as you can." Amanda made a face that said 'great' and started. Amanda lasted about five minuets before she fell to her butt in exestuation.

"Oh they are much easier when they are bigger."

Remy and her class laughed lightly, "Dat is ok Amanda, you lasted longer dan Remy pegged." Amanda's face beamed at the complement and moved to sit with the rest of her classmates. "Alright Remy needs Patrick." The youngest whined softly in his throat before Jessica pushed him to his feet. Remy pouted, "Are you really afraid of Remy?"

Patrick looked down, "No I just don't like using my powers is all."

"You be letting people get to you, don let den scare ya. Now dat rock pile needs to be destroyed do you tink you can do dat?" Remy asked pointing out the rock pile that two of his classmates practiced on.

"Ummm, ok I guess that isn't too bad." In the end Patrick managed to destroy half of them.

Jessica got up and pulled him into a hug, "Good job little bro." The youngest classmate blushed appreciatively and let his sister drag him back to the others.

"Alright Ryan you next." Remy managed to chuckle out as he wrote more in his notes. The brunet cheered and ran to stand in front on Remy. The new professor pulled a key locker lock from his pocket, "Open dis lock up."

Ryan giddily took the lock from Remy, "Oh this is going to be fun." As he stared at the lock he just started talking for no reason. "Oh lock oh pretty lock, today your prime time on the clock, to the world of rock." He spouted out a few more rhymes before he finally got the lock open, though unfortunately the lock broke into little pieces.

Remy made a face, "At first he had no clue why you were part of his class, and know he knows why. How many lock have you broken just practicing?" Ryan just hummed and walked back to his classmate with a guilty smile on his face. Remy nodded, "He sees. Alright Brian your turn. Den we will be done for the day." Remy looked around for a moment, then he heard the giggling and looked in the direction of Samantha and her friends. Gambit looked at them and shocked his students when he said, "Ladies would you like to volunteer and be the ones dat Brian practices against?"

"What why would you ask that you are a professor. You aren't supposed to put other students in danger." Samantha gasped out looking at the Cajun shocked.

"Well den Remy is going to ask you to leave unless you four change your minds of course." Remy's voice had dropped to a serious tone but then it turned friendly again when he turned back to Brian. "All Remy wants you to do is make smoke, none of the other gasses. He just wants to see if you can pick it and hold it." The girls walked away in a huff and Brian gulped.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Dey were getting on Remy's nerves wit deir constant giggling." Was all that Remy replied before he looked expectantly at Brian. Brian backed away just incase he did the wrong one. He did manage to do the one that Remy had requested of him, though it took him a second or two make the smoke go away. "Ok we are done for the day, but please feel free to practice wit each oter. Now shoo Remy wants to spend time wit his family." His class laughed and scurried off to do their own things.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Already ya'll here it is, what I am going to try and do is rotate which stories I update so I can work on all of them without over whelming myself. I will do this till I have it down to two or three again. Wish me luck.

Till next time my wonderful readers.


	9. Remy as a Father

The next day was Monday and the teens had to go to school with the rest of the population. So that left Remy to spend time with his wife and children while his students showed Christopher and Andrew around the school and town afterwards. Remy was currently chasing around his oldest daughter Angela. "Remy is going to get you."

The girl screeched playfully and dodged around the couch as she giggled, "No daddy no. Stay away big monster."

"Nom nom nom, Remy monster is going to tickle well today." Remy chuckled out and running after his fleeing daughter. Angela giggled and ran outside her dad not to far behind her.

Alexis giggled as Rogue watched amused, "Wow, I didn't think he could be so silly."

"Yea, Remy has been like that ever since Angela was born. He just got sillier with every child." The French woman said with a fond face.

The southerner giggled, "You sound like you want more children."

"It isn't possible; Remy got fixed after he almost lost me with Ethan."

Rogue looked at her shocked, "Wait Remy is fixed? Wow I didn't think he would ever do that."

Alexis sighed happily, "Yea he truly is the most amazing guy in the world. I will never divorce him; I am the only woman that will be lucky to have him as her husband."

Rogue looked at her seriously, "I really am glad he ran I could see what the others were doing to him. It was really weird seeing him all quiet and submissive like that. It broke my heart when I heard he ran but I knew it was for the best at the same time. So really thank you for putting him back together. He may not be the Remy I know but that is ok, he looks good like this. Happy."

Alexis gave her a fond smile, "Trust me he will never be the broken man I found him as so long as I am married to him. It was really a pitiful sight seeing him on the street corner. He seemed like the kind of man that should never happen to so my twin and I agreed to take him in and I fell in love with him not long after that." Rogue and her giggled when they saw Remy run by with his daughter in his arms. "You know I never knew he was a flirt until he told me, I forced him to show me after I dated him and we had our little Angela."

"It was the first thing that left him when he started getting picked on. I found that to be the most endearing part about him. Yes he had his looks and his charm, but honestly I loved when he flirted. He made it seem so natural to flirt back, and I did a couple of times." Rogue watched Scott walk by, "I never understood why Scott hated him and I still don't. Remy has never done anything too bad to him like kidnap him or anything like that. Logan had a great dislike for him because of that but even he started to let that go when Remy was here."

Alexis shrugged her shoulders, "Remy never wanted to talk about it. Said that he just wanted to forget and move on. I don't blame him to be honest."

Scott stood at the living room window watching Gambit tickle his daughter on the ground. 'I don't understand it. He is so different then when he was here and when he was apart of the Acolytes. What did Alexis do to change him? He is like a normal father now with nothing else on his mind other than…than protecting his family.'

Scott looked over at Logan when the feral chuckled, "He is funny to watch when he is acting like a real dad. It is kind of refreshing to be completely honest."

"I was just wondering to myself just how different he was. He isn't a flirt nor is he scared. It is like he doesn't care how the outside world views him anymore."

Logan smiled at the brunet, "It is probably because he doesn't have a reason to care anymore. I have seen a lot of fathers in my day. Most of the time they are like how Gumbo is acting: silly without a care in the world, playful, protective mature to a good point, and just childish enough to not be outcast from everyone else."

"Just what did Alexis do to change him?" The brunet with glasses asked.

"I don't think it was just her who changed him. She has a twin sister who is not a mutant and of course Christopher and Andrew. More than one person took place in his change." The feral answered before he walked out side to join Gambit and Angela.

Scott watch amazed as Logan tackled Remy to the ground and held him down as the Cajun's daughter tried to push the feral off. 'Why is everyone so nice to him now? I don't know what to do now. How can I hate a man that isn't the same? I should have seen that when he lived here nine years ago. I am a fool.'

Kurt and Bobby stood next to Scott. The brunet with glasses looked at Bobby as he said, "Damn I can't believe he is still here. How he has faked it so far is amazing."

Kurt nodded his agreement as Scott just groaned. The two looked at him, "What's up?"

"I am starting to see that maybe he isn't faking. Maybe he really did change."

"You are kidding right? Don't fall for his tricks." Bobby exclaimed this with a shocked face.

Scott shook his head, "I am not kidding. I really do think that he has changed. He has not once tried to cause any problems and he has done nothing but try his best to take care of his family."

As Scott walked away to go to his room Bobby and Kurt looked at each other shocked. "We can't let this happen. If we loose him we will be expected to do the same and respect a man that shouldn't be."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "But the problem lies in the fact that he has made it quite clear that he will not leave without his family. And his wife is scary when she is angry."

"Although what is your opinion on his blindness?"

The blue skinned male took a hold of his chin, "To be completely honest despite the fact that yes he has not run anything I do believe that he is blind. I mean his eyes are faded, and that is generally the indication that some one is blind right."

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest, "Yea I guess you are right on that. Up until this point I have been debating on whether or not he was actually blind. But your point does make sense."

"So any idea of how to get him…you know?"

Bobby shook his head, "Not at all that was always Scott forte. Even then all of his ideas failed. If he is right about one thing it is that Gambit is indeed stronger in personality. I have never seen his will this strong ever."

"We will figure it out, just you wait and see."


	10. The Shock

Yay I am glad to say that this story finally has a review, I was so close to taking this down but when I saw how many people were reading it I didn't have the heart to do so. That one review made my day and I am so glad that I can say that. Thank you to the reader that reviewed you are the bestest in the world.

On the to story my fine readers.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Christopher and Andrew ran inside laughing like hyenas. Remy cocked an eyebrow as Jessica was right on their tails. "What in the world?"

Alexis giggled, "Oh that is our brothers for you. Always finding a way to get into trouble."

Remy chuckled and looked in the direction of his wife, "Oui dat is true. Dey have always had a knack for it."

Patrick walked in and sat next to Remy, "Oh goodness school was crazy today."

The two adults looked at him. "How so sweety?"

The youngest of Remy students sighed and leaned against his favorite teacher, "We had a pep rally today so the school schedule was all screwed up. I swear my school does not know how to organize a special schedule."

Jarrod and Brian also walked in and leaned against the back of the couch. Jerrod spoke up, "Patrick isn't lying either. Last time special schedule was way different than this one."

Brian groaned out, "It is almost like they can't make up their minds on which one to stick with."

Remy chuckled, "It sounds like someone in dose offices need a better schedule planner." The three boys nodded their agreement. "So what did Christopher and Andrew do to make Jessica mad at dem?"

Jarrod laughed, "Oh they were just messing with her when she came to pick us up. She swore if she got her hand on them they were going to regret messing with her."

Brian shyly said, "It was kind of funny the faces they were making at her."

Remy and Alexis rolled their eyes. "Dose boys are gonna get demselves into more trouble one day and dere will be nothing dat Remy can do to save dem."

"They did this at their last school to. They found one person older than them and they would make faces at them until that person cracked and chased them around. For some reason they find it fun to be chased." Alexis said shaking her head.

"Wow. So how long have they been friends Mrs. Andre?" Jerrod asked Alexis.

"Please it is just Alexis. They have been friends since they where children. Before Remy ever came into the picture." The thief's wife responded.

Jerrod scratched the back of his head, "Forgive me I was taught to be polite."

"Don't worry about it that is ok. Thank you for the attempt."

"No problemo Alexis. It was my pleasure." The group in the living room laughed, as Christopher and Andrew ran through the living room with Jessica hot on their tails.

Scott barely dodged the three running teens, "Hey take dat out side you tree." Scott turned to Remy. "Sorry about dat."

"Don't worry about it. All of the kids do it around here even if it is against the rules. I was actually looking for you."

Remy and the rest in the room looked at him shocked, "Wait you were looking for Gambit?"

"Yea I was hopping I could talk to you alone." Scott said, "I swear I don't have the other two ready to attack you."

Remy blink and cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

"I just want to talk." Scott said awkwardly, "Honest to God."

The Cajun bit his lip, 'He is telling the truth, about all of it.' "Ok, but what about your two friends. Dey won't like you talking to Remy."

"At this point that isn't their problem. I make my own decisions they do not." Scott replied indicating to the front door with hope.

When they got outside they walked around the yard away from any point that could be used to prank against Remy. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Scott sighed, "I need to apologize for how I treated you." Remy looked over at him shocked. "I…I didn't give you the chance to prove that you had changed when you came back. I felt a little bad after I saw you playing with your daughter. It was something else seeing you act like that."

"You were…the last person Remy expected to apologize. He takes it dat Bobby and Kurt didn't take well to dis idea or do dey not know?" Remy asked pulling out a card to play with, needing to fidget with something.

Scott made a face, "They know that I have a change of heart not about the apologizing."

Remy looked at him worried, "He really doesn't want to come between you and your friends."

The male with glasses sighed, "It doesn't matter what they think, I should have realized a long time ago that you changed. I took too long to realize that."

"It is fine really." Remy said, pulling Scott to the side before he ran into a tree.

Said male laughed, "Thanks…You really do see better now that you don't have eye sight."

Remy chuckled, "Oui, he does."

Scott bit his lip, "Hey, I really hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you loose your eyesight? I have never heard of evolving taking something like that away."

The Cajun sighed and looked away, "It's…a bad story. You don't want to hear it."

Scott stopped Gambit and him from walking, "Hey look at me." When the Cajun didn't do as asked he continued, "If I…Can I take a stab?"

"Remy doesn't like to tink about it. Please drop it."

Scott sighed, "That bad hu?...Ok I will drop it." Remy finally looked at him when he said, "But when you are ready to talk about it just know that I wont judge you. And the professor is always a good ear when bad things like this happen."

Remy chuckled, "Tanks, when he is ready he will know who to go to."

The man with sun glasses also chuckled, "Ah, let go back inside. I don't want your family thinking I am beating you up."

"Oui dat is probably a great idea. Remy's chiles don't quite like you yet."

"I have to say your daughter has one heck of control for one so young. How did you do it?" Scott asked looking at Remy out of the corner of his eye.

"He just took the bull by the horns, and made sure dat she had control. Well at least enough of it anyway. She still falters, especially in her sleep." Remy explained sighing, "He kind of wishes dey didn't get deir powers so young. Kind of stops dem from making any friends' deir age."

Scott smiled, "I sure there is some reason that they do have it. God is weird that way you know."

Remy smiled, "Dat's true. At least it teaches dem to respect what dey got, he just hopes dey don't grow up too quick because of it."

"With you as their dad, I doubt it."

The Cajun looked at him, "What do you mean by dat?"

"Well you kind of got silly I guess." Scott tried with a pitiful smile.

Remy chuckled, "Wow, you at a loss for words dat's new."

Scott scoft, "Yes it does happen from time to time. You just never got to see it." Remy kept laughing as they walked in. Scott stopped when he saw Bobby and Kurt, "I…"

"No don't Scott; I don't want to hear it." Bobby stormed off, Kurt not too far off.

"He's sorry."

Scott shook his head, "No don't be, they don't see it yet. It will just take some time for them."

Remy scoffed, "Or neva, deir anger got even worse wit you apologizing."

"Don't worry about them, I am sure that they won't bother your family. I never did." Scott comforted placing a hand on the Cajun's shoulder.

"He hopes dey don't. It won't be Remy dey would have to fear. His woman has quite a temper if you get on her bad side." Remy replied with a grim smile, "He just isn't going to like the fact dat he has to feel deir emotions. Not at all." Scott smiled when Remy swooped down and snatched his oldest son from the floor, "What are you doing running around the house. Non, none of dat."

Zachary giggled, "Put me down daddy." The green on black eyed boy tried to wiggle free of his father grasp.

Remy shook his head, "Non, you need to be punished. He has told you tree times today, to the corner you go."

His sons' eyes went wide, "No no daddy. No corner."

"Don't even try dat, five minuets. You try to walk away and you know dat he will put you right back dere for five more minuets." Remy warned going into the living room where his wife was.

Alexis shook her head, "Zachary I told you daddy would catch you. Nothing gets past him."

Remy placed his oldest boy facing the wall, "Now you stay here and think about what you did." He then moved to sit next to his wife.

"You ok?"

The Cajun nodded, "Oui, he is."

Alexis laid her head on his shoulder, "So what did he want?"

The father smiled, "To apologize believe it or not."

Rogue and Alexis' mouth dropped in shock, "Wait are you serious, he actually did that?"

Remy turned to Patrick with a smile on his face, "Yes Remy is very serious. He friends are not very happy about it so it is possible he will be hanging around us while dey try to figure out either how to get rid of dis Cajun or come to Scott's conclusion."

Jarrod made a face, "I don't think I want him around us, he kind of treated us bad too."

The teacher turned to him, "Now Jarrod, don't be like dat. People change all the time, you have to give people like dat chances. Besides you should know as well as Remy that Scott still can't control his own powers. He is still wearing the sunglasses and Remy can feel dat the power is pulsing because it is blocked."

Brian cocked his head to the side, "Are you planning on teaching him how to control his powers?"

Remy sighed and shook his head, "He should have been able to do that by now. So that either tells him that (a) he will never be able to or (b1) that it is either coming soon or (b2) that he needs to train himself. But he has to make the decision when it comes to that time."

Jarrod and Brian looked at each other with the same thought, 'Wow our professor is the best.'

Remy turned to them catching their attention, "Either way, you tree should get some homework done before training later." The three boys smiled before scurrying off to their rooms. "Dose children are something else dat is for sure."

"Well when they have a teacher with such devotion to them they have a reason to be excited to train." Remy turned to his wife and smiled as she continued, "It really helps them keep their spirit and hope up that one day they will be able to control their powers one day."

"Oui dat is very true, if Remy could do so can dey."

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

So I just realize that there is a lot of characters I added and I didn't even bother to have their information up to help you keep track of them so I am so very sorry.

Here is Remy's family:

(Alexis Andre is the wife of Gambit and Andre is now his last name too he changed it she has the power of illusions she is the reason Gambit got a bit of his confidence back has long black hair and blue eyes, Christopher is her little brother who is also a mutant has a deep blue fish tail and is able to do anything with water has short light brown hair and light blue eyes, her twin sister's name is Claudine Andre, and Andrew Fortell is Christopher's best friend who is also a mutant he controls wind has short dark brown hair with white highlights and sea green eyes, his children are 7 Angela long red hair pink on black eyes with empathy and moving things with mind, 5 Zachary short black hair green on black eyes with ability empathy and to talk to and manipulate nature, 3 Delilah long black hair blue on black eyes with ability of empathy and cause illusions looks just like her mom_, _2 Diane long blond hair green on black eyes ability of empathy and read peoples minds, 1 Ethan looks just like Gambit ability wise and everything even empathy)

Here is his students:

(Remy's team slash students are [17]: 9 males and 8 females

Fay Blandike (1) ability to cause levitation to anything (2) hair long black (3) eyes ice blue (4) age 15 (5) extras has freckles on her cheeks (6) hobby collecting dolls (7) career want to have an antique shop (8) attitude very friendly and helpful (9) code name Gravity Bender (10) Level 3 – 4

Victoria Ralltike (1) ability make people feel dizzy (2) hair long light brown (3) eyes bright green (4) age 15 (5) extras very acrobatic (6) hobby singing and acting (7) career singer and an actor (8) attitude intelligent and quiet (9) code name Cognita (10) Level 3 - 4

Erik Thrashton (1) ability make inanimate objects alive (2) hair shoulder length black (3) eyes light brown (4) age 17 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing sports (7) career an elementary P.E. coach (8) attitude sweet and caring and very protective of younger people (9) code name Reanimate (10) Level 3 - 4

Teresa Lanmel (1) ability make weapons out of thin air (2) hair shoulder length dark brown (3) eyes light red eyes (4) age 16 (5) extras was adopted at age 13 (6) hobby sculpting (7) career wants to teach sculpting (8) attitude shy but reliable (9) code name The Summoner (10) Level 4 – 5

Jarrod Brand (1) ability create sound waves with his mind (2) hair short black (3) eyes light green (4) age 14 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing video games (7) career want to make video game and be a soccer star (8) attitude bright and enthusiastic personality (9) code name Sound Star (10) Level 3 – 4

Henry RasSak (1) ability hypnotizer (2) hair short white (3) eyes gold (4) age 18 (5) hobby paint landscapes (6) career paint landscapes (7) attitude serious when needs to be but otherwise playful (8) code name Eyescape called Dance Maker by Jarrod (9) Level 3 – 4

Britney Hinesdale (1) ability shields (2) hair long wavy red (3) eyes light brown (4) age 15 (5) extras wares her cowboy boots and hat and freckles on her cheeks, can speak three different languages Spanish, English, and Russian, has a Texan accent (6) hobby farming and plant caring (7) career wants to own a flower shop (8) attitude hard worker and serious (9) code name Texas Pride (10) Level 3 – 4

Whitney Blike (1) ability generate electricity (2) hair long red hair (3) eyes pale grey (4) age 17 (5) extras bite me tattoo on her lower back (6) hobby write poetry and books (7) career a writer (8) attitude confident and feisty (9) code name Shocker (10) Level 3 – 4

Billy Brandon (1) ability able to make what ever comes to his imagination come to life can only be animals or objects (2) hair short blond (3) eyes hazel (4) age 15 (5) extras has a chocolate lab named Coco (6) hobby practicing his powers (7) career wants to perform with his powers (8) attitude happy go lucky and energetic (9) code name Creator (10) Level 4 – 5

Michael Cray (1) ability natural disasters (2) hair short black (3) eyes dark brown (4) age 15 (5) hobby loves taking care of animals (6) career veterinarian (7) attitude very friendly and easy to joke with till he is made angry (8) code name Weather Master (9) 4 – 5

Pete Sayak (1) ability to create and use white fire (2) hair short red (3) eyes light green (4) age 17 (5) extras strongly built, dragon tattoo on his back, really dark tan, fav football team is New York Jets, immediate family loves him still (6) hobby wrestling and weight lifting (7) career police officer (8) attitude confident, protective and violent when he is angry enough and cocky about his good looks (In a joking manner) (9) code name Blanco Diablo (10) Level 3 – 4

Mary VanDrike (1) ability that of a viperous snake and toxic (2) hair long black (3) eyes acid green (4) age 16 (5) extras rattle snake tail and sharp incisors (6) hobby belly dancing (7) career professional dancer (8) attitude cocky, confident, playful (9) code name Toxic Princess (10) Level 3 – 4

Jessica Pride (1) ability controlling and manipulating rocks (2) hair waist length white blond hair with lime green highlights (3) eyes baby blue eyes (4) age 18 (5) extras snake tattoo on right arm and scar on left shoulder to elbow, and Patrick's older sister (6) hobby is working her body to get stronger (7) career mix marshal artist (8) attitude strong and confident personality with a threatening presence when warranted, caring to those who deserve it (9) code name Hard Fist (10) Level 3 – 4

Amanda Wires (1) has the ability to make air into bombs (2) has long red hair (3) dark brown eyes (4) has a kitten named Abigail is (5) 15 years old (6) hobby is drawing and painting (7) wants to be a painter (8) attitude is shy but strong (9) code name Air Wave (10) Level 3 – 4

Patrick Slogan (1) has the ability to cause pressure in the air (2) short dark brown hair (3) dark blue eyes (4) Jessica adopted by her word little brother (5) 12 years old (6) hobby is singing and reading (7) career is a singer (8) attitude is shy but patent (9) code name is Little Pressure (10) Level 3 – 4

Ryan Praks (1) the ability of telekinetic on only small objects and still objects like locks (2) has short black hair (3) reddish brown eyes (4) is 17 years old (5) hobbies being a clown and writing poetry (6) his career is firefighter (7) attitude is outgoing and go happy (8) code name is Friendlyfire (9) Level 3 – 4

Brian Flacks (1) the ability to produce any kind of gas (2) has shoulder length purple hair (3) light purple eyes and freckles (4) is 14 years old though starts off as 13 (5) hobby is dancing and singing (6) wants to be an actor (7) attitude is loyal and honest (8) code name is Smoke King (9) Level 3 – 4


	11. The Reunion

So here you go my faithful readers another chapter for you hungry minds.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

The next day found Remy walking around the mansion getting a good look around so he didn't manage to get himself lost by accident. He stopped when he got to the edge of the pool and cocked his head to the side. 'He wonders if he is brave enough to swim again. Boy Remy hasn't swim in so long would he still be able to?'

"Hey you."

The Cajuns head snapped up and looked over that the source of the voice coming up to stand next to him, "Hey yourself, are your friends ignoring you like dey did the rest of yesterday?"

Scott sighed, "Yea, they are starting to judge me for apologizing. It is not fun I can tell you that. How about you are they bothering you at all?"

Remy shook his head, "Non dey aren't…yet. He fears when dey do dat it would affect his family in a bad way. Remy does not look forward to dat."

The man with the glasses smiled at the Cajun, "Don't worry about it too much. There isn't much they can do with everybody looking after your family. I won't let them either; I have seen the changed man you have become. They just need some time, but I fear that won't be for a while."

"Yea Remy knows, he will get through it. He refuses to walk away from his family. He won't do it." The Cajun said in his strongest voice even if it was twined in a little bit of fear.

"So what were you thinking about when I walked up?"

Remy smiled, "How long it has been since he swam." Scott gave his fellow glasses man a surprised look, "He has been afraid to swim when he lost his sight. He didn't know if…if he would be limited or vulnerable in the water witout his sight. It just seems scary is all, but he also want to enjoy everyting wit his family. Especially when the chilies want to swim wit deir father. He doesn't want to disappoint dem."

Scott could only smile as he watched Remy look down at his fussing son strapped to his chest. "I doubt you could ever disappoint them Remy."

Remy ran his fingers through Ethan's hair and looked at Scott with a smile, "He tanks you for your vote of confidence."

The brunet smiled at the one year old boy against his dads' chest, "Man he looks just like you."

Remy gave the biggest smile Scott had ever seen on his face, "Oui he gets told dat a lot, Remy fears for him a little because of dat. The last ting the world needs is anoter Remy."

Scott chuckled, "I don't know I think the world could do with another Remy." The blind man looked at him shocked, "I mean you turned out good in the end right?"

A smile slowly took over the Cajuns face, "Oui he guesses he did." Scott nudged him as Remy looked around getting a feel for the area around him.

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

"Look at them Hank, I never thought I would see the day that those two would get along."

The blue skinned male looked at the professor, "It is good to see it, about time they let their pasts be in the past. Do you think the other two will let it go?"

Xavier sighed, "Not for a while I am afraid. I let it go on for far too long and their hate of Remy has settled."

Hank put a hand on the elderly professors' shoulder, "Hey that was not your fault you didn't know that they were picking on Remy. The boy never said anything and they never did it within our eyesight."

"Still there were signs and I missed them. Remy didn't deserve that treatment no one does." The professor said turning away from the friendly scene and to his desk.

Storm frowned as she walked in and heard that, "Remy was good at hiding what he didn't want people to see. Hank is right you are not at fault."

Xavier looked at her, "So how was everybody this morning?"

"They did well, not even Mr. Andre or Fortell gave me trouble when they had to be wakened to go to school. They are some good kids." The white haired woman said sitting in front the professors' desk, "Though Andrew is having a hard time with his landing. He has got everything else but the flying. Which is amazing considering he only trained the same way his older sister did. Wind is not an easy element to control."

"Yet you have done it yourself so there has to be a way for him to gain control. Unless you think something is holding him back."

"I honestly think that there is. Physically he can do it and he seems to enjoy the sensation of flight. However I think that the problem lies in the fact that he might be afraid of heights. He does fine when he fights in the air or just flies in general but when it comes to landing he realizes just how high he is and internally panics." Strom replied with a sigh, "That is a bit tough to overcome."

Hank nodded in agreement, "Yes that is true psychological fears are harder to over come especially if he grew up with that fear. When you add in the power over wind and flight comes with it that can double the fear."

"For some reason when he realizes that he has to land his powers just turn off and he crashes. My fear is that it has to do with that internal panic that takes over when he sees how high he is."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Gambit turned away from Scott when he heard a voice that he didn't think he would hear for a while, "REMY!" The Cajun quickly handed Ethan to Scott just seconds before he was tackled to the ground. "We have been looking all over for you where have you been?"

"Currently getting breathless as he is being crushed, what have you been eating?" The poor Cajun choked out struggling to get out from underneath the squeezing being.

Scott gave a sheepish smile toward the taller the two as said taller one pulled the short off the Cajun so he could breathe. "Tanks Piotr."

Ethan giggled at his father getting both of the former acolytes' attention. Johns eyes lit up, "Who are you little one?"

Gambit got up and got a look at his two oldest friends. They seemed to look just the same with some slight differences to their physical features. "Tis is Remys' youngest Etan."

"Well hello Ethan I am Pyro your father best friend." Remy and Colossus chuckled, "Well one of them anyway. You didn't answer my question."

"Pretty much all over till he got to France where he met his wife."

Johns jaw dropped as Piotr asked, "Wife? You got married? When?"

"Yea and why weren't we invited?"

Remy gave a sheepish smile, "Well he was trying to stay away from here and he didn't want to put his future family at risk if certain people knew where he lived."

"Oh trust me Scott would have died if had tried. Speaking of Scott…" Pryo looked the glasses man over, "Why is he holding your child?"

"Because you were about to pummel him and he didn't want his chile getting hurt." Gambit said lightly then continued with a heavy voice, "And you got is wrong when Remy said the wrong people finding him."

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Dun Dun Dun, just what could have really happened to poor Remy. Maybe in the next chapter we will find out. hehehe

Ok so I still have several polls going on if you wish to participate I would love to know you views on them.


	12. Acolyte Reunion

Here you go my faithful readers.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Colossus and Pyro looked at Gambit trying to process what their long time friend was trying to say. The Russian then made a startling discovery as his breath shuttered. Gambit's eyes were faded, that could only mean one thing. "Comrade what happened?"

The Aussie looked at his fellow acolyte then back to Colossus, "What are you talking about?"

Scott bit his lip rubbing Ethans' back as he started to whimper. Remy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Remy would really not like to tink about it now. Can he answer the question later? Please."

The Russian walked forward and gently squeezed the Cajuns shoulders, "Remy, my friend, I…"

Gambit placed a gentle hand on Colossus's own, "He knows homme, he knows. Just…give him some more time to settle ok?"

Piotr smiled softly, "Ok comrade. How has…being back here been? I hope nothing has gone wrong."

The Cajun chuckled and opened his eyes, "It's isn't like he tought it would be. Most of the people are nicer tan he remembers." Both the previous acolytes smiled at each other, "Remy is even teaching a class."

"Oh? I take it that is going well."

Remy smiled happily as he nodded, "Oui it is. He has some good students. Deir powers are just being pesky."

Pyro laughed, "Oh yea, we had a good hand full of them."

"Da, they are in good hands with you. Especially after what you told us about growing up with your own explosive abilities."

Remy burst out laughing and took Ethan from Cyclops. Scott walked back to the mansion letting the three catch up. "Oui and Etan will be no different tan Remy about that too."

Piotr cocked a questioning eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

The Cajun kissed his sons head as the child yawned gripping his fathers shirt, "All of his chile's have deir powers already. Etan…got Remys' powers."

John about choked on the air he just took in, "But…he…"

Remy nodded, "Yeah, dat is how Gambit felt when his powers surfaced. He is the reason we are here. Kinetic energy is just too much for a one year old to control or even have as an ability. He just wanted his chile to be in an environment where he couldn't be judged for his powers not being in control. Etan doesn't deserve to be judged it isn't his fault."

"Hey." The Cajun looked at the Aussie, "It isn't anyone's fault that any of us mutants have our powers. We have them for a reason, no matter what age we are when they start."

Gambit smiled, "Oui dats true. You may not look different but you have grown homme."

John smiled, "Well I had to at some point. Where is your wife? I would like to meet her."

"As would I comrade."

"She is at the house wit the other chilles. Remy show you to deir room." The three started walking back to the mansion, 'It is good to see his friends again after all dese years.'

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

When they walked into Remy's and Alexis's room the mother turned to her husband and took Ethan out of the thief's arms. The youngest cooed as his mother cradled him. "Hi you must be Piotr and John, I have heard so much about you two over the years."

Pyro practically beamed, "Really?"

The woman giggled as did the other four children playing in the corner, "Yes, Remy liked to talk about you and the good days when you all used to cause trouble. I had a hard time believing that when he has such a good soul."

Colossus smiled, "I do believe we don't know your name ma'am."

The brunet giggled again, "Oh forgive my husband and I. My name is Alexis Andre, these are our four oldest, Zachary, Delilah, Diane and Angela."

Pyro gave an equally energetic wave as the children waved. Colossus chuckled, "Your husband may have been a thief and a bad guy for a while. But he always had a good soul, with a mix of trouble. Sabertooth can attest."

Gambit blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Oui he was a bit of a trouble maker when he was younger."

Angela ran up and hugged her dad's legs, "Daddy is silly."

Remy chuckled and picked her up. The little pink on black eyed girl turned to Pyro when he spoke, "Yep your dad is the silliest around."

The Cajun snickered out, "Even den you always took the cake. Please tell him you don't still try to set everyting on fire."

The Aussie looked insulted, "Me? I was always an angel." Both Colossus and Gambit snorted and gave the Australian a matching look, "(sigh) Fine so I wasn't always the good one."

"Non. Dere was a reason we always called you a fire bug."

Pyro pouted as Colossus added, "You earned your title even if you tried to pass it on to Pete."

Alexis giggle getting the males' attention, "Sorry, you three are funny. It is good to see him joking with people."

Johns' eyes lit up, "Oh don't worry about that, with us here nothing will ever be normal ever again." All the children laughed causing the pyromaniac to look at them and gush, "Oh my goodness you are all so cute."

"Of course dey are, dey have Remy's genetics after all as well as his good looking woman's."

Blue eyes turned lovingly to Remy as she kissed him on the cheek, "You, my husband, are such a flirt."

Red eyes turned to her, "Only wit you mon amour."

"Good, now scadatal, it is nap time."

Remy nodded, placing Angela on the floor, and walked out of the room with John and Piotr. When they got to the stairs Pyro said, "Wow five kids, how do you two do it?"

The Cajun smiled, "It is easy so long as you know where to look when you are struggling. When we lived in France her family helped where dey could." He turned to his friends, "So where were you both? He takes it you just got back from a mission."

Colossus nodded, "Da, only we got there too late. The people had cleared out everything and moved places again."

"Do you mind if Remy asks who you are looking for?"

"A mutant science fraction group. They are trying to find a way to make normal people mutants." Remy frowned as he listened to Pyro explain, "Every place they end up at least three mutant haters go missing. Always mutant haters. When we try to find out where their friends were last seen they just dismiss us and say they don't want help from mutants."

"Wow, dat sucks. Sometimes Remy forgets dat the world still doesn't completely like mutants."

"These things take time." The Cajun moved his eyes to show that he was listening to Colossus, "At least the government isn't attacking us anymore. The only groups that do it now are Mutant Hate groups. You know what is funny about the disappearances of the mutant haters are?"

"What?"

"A couple newly surfaced mutants go missing as well."

Remy stopped walking staring in shock, "What?"


	13. Part of Remy's Bad Past

Here you go my readers I hope you enjoy.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

_Previously on Gambit's Surprising Return: _

_"Wow, dat sucks. Sometimes Remy forgets dat the world still doesn't completely like mutants."_

_"These things take time." The Cajun moved his eyes to show that he was listening to Colossus, "At least the government isn't attacking us anymore. The only groups that do it now are Mutant Hate groups. You know what is funny about the disappearances of the mutant haters are?" _

_"What?" _

_"A couple newly surfaced mutants go missing as well."_

_Remy stopped walking staring in shock, "What?" _

_Now on Gambit's Surprising Returns: _

Pyro nodded, "Yeah and the sad part is their parents, despite knowing their children are mutants, put out missing posters everyday. Sometimes the mutant haters will tear them down and they never get caught by the police. I fear for the teens safety, I can only imagine what they would be going through."

Remy bit his lip for a second, "Remy…might be able…to explain." His friends looked at him while he rubbed his arm, "He…when he was…(gulp)" The Cajun turned his head away hiding his face with hair, "He might have met…one of the fractions when he got taken nine years ago. When they were just beginning to form." Both previous acolytes were frozen, "Only their goal wasn't to make non-mutants mutants, it was to help hide the physical gene. Supposedly to help us blend in better."

Colossus thought back to his much earlier comment, "Then your eyes…your blindness is due to…"

"Oui."

Pyro whimpered and hugged Gambit who hugged back, "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that, no one does."

"Remy wasn't the only one dere dough, dey had about a dozen mutants with physical signs. Most of them were teenagers who had just gained their abilities. They had tought it was a volunteer program only to realize to late dat dey weren't allowed to go home until dey were 'cured'. Dey were so scared, all dey wanted to do was go home. The day dat Remy escaped he had tree of the survivors wit him, dey were the only tree to survive and get home. Even if a couple of dem also had side effects like himself. Remy took dem strait home, even over state lines. Deir parents were so glad to have dem home dat dey tried to ask him to stay for dinner. Once he got to dem to home he left the country."

Colossus frowned, "I hate to ask this but do you know where we might find the original base?"

Remy shook his head, "Non, but he could tell you where the ruins are. Remy took the liberty of destroying the building. The last ting he wanted was for more teenagers to be taken and experimented on. Too little survived as it was."

Pyro squeezed harder making faded red on black eyes looked him shocked, "You did good. You're right; they probably would have found more victims."

Colossus smiled and placed a hand on the Cajuns shoulders, 'I am glad you are okay. I know we don't know the whole truth yet but that is okay. You will tell us when you are ready.' "How about we play a game? Just like in the old days."

Remy looked at him confused, "He can't see how would he be able to read anyting? All he can do is in a sense see the board and whatnot, unless it is brail he can't read."

The pyromaniac smiled, "I know how about you get Summer's to be with you. You know like a team. He could read the card for you."

"Remy tought you didn't like him." The Cajun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" The Aussie frowned and looked around, "I don't but…you seem to get along with him."

The blind ex acolyte smiled and shook his head, "You are hopeless."

Pyro pouted, "I am not!"

The thief smirked hugging the fire bug tighter, "Yeah, you are. But dat is what makes you, you. Remy wouldn't have you anyoter way." The fire using mutant smiled and leaned into the thief's warm chest.

"Remy…" Blind eyes turned to the male hugging him, "You're the best friend anyone could ever have."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Scott sat next to Remy while John and Piotr setup Monopoly. "Wow Remy hasn't played dis game in forever."

The Aussie looked up shocked, "You never played this with your kids?"

"Non, dey are too young to understand the concept. It is far too difficult for dem."

The glasses wearing mutant chuckled as he leaned forward, "John you are aware that his oldest child is only seven right?"

Pyro sighed and the three chuckled at him, "You didn't play with the adults of the family then? You could have done that. Geez you people."

"Dey never owned it. Dey had other games instead, besides he is playing it now isn't he?"

Pyro frowned making Colossus laugh out, "Comrade I think you still have a lot to learn."

The fire bug playfully glared at the Russian, "Says who? I am doing just fine thank you. I don't need school."

The Cajun burst out laughing, "Remy don't tink dat is what he meant homme. Besides you don't have to be in to learn someting. The world make a great teacher."

"But everyone should own Monopoly." Pyro said, ignoring the lecture he was getting.

"Non you are tinking of Chess or Checkers. Dat is the most universal game."

The Aussie turned his playful glare to his Cajun friend, "I don't agree. That is a boring game. It takes too long to play. Especially when certain people play it."

Scott covered his face while he laughed, "Oh my goodness, that's the point of the game. The more skilled someone becomes at the game to longer it takes to beat your opponent. It is actually quite fun."

"Says you old man!" Instead of getting mad at the fire starter Cyclops ended up laughing with the other two acolytes, "Hey! What is so funny?"

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Rogue and Storm were in the middle of a conversation in the kitchen when they heard Pyro exclamation from the living room. They turned to each other and laughed, "Good old Pyro."

The bleached haired woman nodded in agreement, "Yes, so true. It has been rather quiet around here without him. Oh, what were we talking about again?"

"I totally forgot, how about we go ahead and make lunch for everyone. We are already in the kitchen." Rogue suggested as she moved to look through the cupboard laughing lightly.

"Yes, I am already hungry anyway." Storm walked to the refrigerator and started looking through. "We have some left over stake."

"And we have a box of mashed potatoes and a couple cans of green peas." The women looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They got busy making a simple lunch for those at the house.


	14. Protecting Ethan

Here is the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long to get it out. I now have a job that occupies a lot of my time and I can't have my computer with me. Besides my job I have a few things I have made a comment to. So I will get the chapters out when I can. Just know I will not leave this story and any that I am writing unfinished. J You have my word.

Please enjoy the chapter my lovely readers.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

_Previously: _

_Scott covered his face while he laughed, "Oh my goodness, that's the point of the game. The more skilled someone becomes at the game to longer it takes to beat your opponent. It is actually quite fun." _

_"Says you old man!" Instead of getting mad at the fire starter Cyclops ended up laughing with the other two acolytes, "Hey! What is so funny?" _

_xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm_

_Rogue and Storm were in the middle of a conversation in the kitchen when they heard Pyro exclamation from the living room. They turned to each other and laughed, "Good old Pyro." _

_The bleached haired woman nodded in agreement, "Yes, so true. It has been rather quiet around here without him. Oh, what were we talking about again?" _

_"I totally forgot, how about we go ahead and make lunch for everyone. We are already in the kitchen." Rogue suggested as she moved to look through the cupboard laughing lightly. _

_"Yes, I am already hungry anyway." Storm walked to the refrigerator and started looking through. "We have some left over stake." _

_"And we have a box of mashed potatoes and a couple cans of green peas." The women looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They got busy making a simple lunch for those at the house. _

_Now: _

Cyclops looked down at Ethan as the one year old tugged on the bottom of his jeans. "Hey there little man what's wrong?" Red on black eyes looked up with tears in his eyes as the man with glasses picked him up. The child buried his head into Cyclopses shoulder as Bobby and Kurt walked in, "What did you say to him?"

"We didn't say anything. I just don't like him or the rest of his family here." Ice Man answered snidely.

"Really you are going to take your anger out on a child. I apologized because what I did was wrong. We should have never treated his father like we did. I can't believe you are still going on about that." Scott angrily said, "Even when I didn't like him here I never took it out on his kids. They had no part in how Remy was before they were born. Neither were we for that matter. We have no idea what his life was like before he joined Magneto or even his circumstances for needing to join."

While it seemed to get Kurt thinking Bobby growled out, "Really you are going to defend a thief. He kidnapped Rouge and did a lot of bad things."

"So did Colossus and Pyro when they were under Magneto but you don't seem to have a problem with them." Cyclops replied turning away, "If all you are going to do is pick on children then stay away from me. I was never low enough to hurt a child. At least when I hurt his dad he was our age not one." Scott walked away whispering soothing words to the one year old in his arms. Leaving behind two baffled males in his wake.

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Storm sat across from Scott who was lying down on the couch Ethan asleep on his chest. "I heard about what happened."

"A child doesn't deserve that kind of treatment I don't care who their parent is." Scott replied running a soothing hand down the child back. "Even when I didn't like Gambit I never disliked his children. He and his wife made some cute kids."

Ororo nodded in agreement, "That they did. His girls are going to be a hit among the males once they get past their eyes. I think Angela is going to give her guy a run for his money. She is a little spitfire."

Scott chuckled, "Just like her dad used to be. I'm not going to lie I kind of miss the old Gambit but the new version of him is just as entertaining."

"Alexis certainly helped make him into the man he is today."

"Her and his kids. I think they are the biggest people that helped him get better. They didn't know anything about his past and what he had done. He really got to start over and become a better person. While we were in the same environment stuck in out old ways." Cyclops said with a frown.

"You all still grew in your own ways. Just because you didn't get a chance to change your thought process you did grow. Now that he is here you are given a chance to make up for what you did."

"I still can't believe Bobby thought it was okay to take his anger out on Remy's child. That isn't fair to a child. His life is just getting started. I haven't even seen Remy even own a thieving set. If he does have it I doubt he even touches it."

"Remy has mentioned that he is going to teach his children how do some things. Just incase the skills are required but never to actually be a thief." Storm said resting her chin on her hands, "I don't blame him. Those skill helped him when he needed it."

"I don't either. I don't even think him being a thief actually bothered me. To be honest I couldn't even tell you what did." Scott said putting Ethan's hair into order.

"Does it matter now?" Ororo asked with a smile.

That cause Scott to chuckle, "No I guess not. I'm just glad I was never low enough to cause a child pain."

"Xavier will be handling that. Bobby should not have taken his anger out on a child. Especially a child that is prone to blowing things up."

"Yes that had not been a smart move. Ethan blows things up when he is happy so there is no telling the amount of energy he can produce while upset." Cyclops said in agreement, "Heck I would even be carful around Angela. She actually consciously throws you. I would know."

Ethan blinked at Strom who smiled at him, "Hey buddy. Are you feeling better?"

The child sat up causing Scott to grunt and red eyes to look down, "Easy there kid my chest hurts just a little." The little boy giggled happily, "That's better to see."

Little arms reached out to Storm a big smile on the chubby face, "Awe sweetie you are so cute." The bleached haired woman pick him up causing him to squeal happily as he reached for the white hair within his reach.

Scott burst out laughing, "Goodness that child could cause anyone to smile at him."

Ethan was placed on Ororo's lap as the child played with her hair, "Yes that he can. No matter what kind of power he has he is still going to be a one year old."

The male chuckled, "Yes that he is. I hope he kind of turns out like Remy. Despite him being a bad guy once upon a time Remy was never afraid to be himself. He was certainly contagious at time too." Both Scott and Ororo smiled at the memory.

"Me too. We could do with that back around her again


	15. Remy's Lock Smith

Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

_Previously: _

_The child sat up causing Scott to grunt and red eyes to look down, "Easy there kid my chest hurts just a little." The little boy giggled happily, "That's better to see." _

_Little arms reached out to Storm a big smile on the chubby face, "Awe sweetie you are so cute." The bleached haired woman pick him up causing him to squeal happily as he reached for the white hair within his reach. _

_Scott burst out laughing, "Goodness that child could cause anyone to smile at him." _

_Ethan was placed on Ororo's lap as the child played with her hair, "Yes that he can. No matter what kind of power he has he is still going to be a one year old." _

_The male chuckled, "Yes that he is. I hope he kind of turns out like Remy. Despite him being a bad guy once upon a time Remy was never afraid to be himself. He was certainly contagious at time too." Both Scott and Ororo smiled at the memory. _

_"Me too. We could do with that back around her again." _

_Now: _

Gambit looked at his students, "Henry come over here and calm down. You can try again in a bit."

The white haired teen gripped his hair as he sat next to his professor, "I'm sorry."

"You have no need to apologize. Powers will always need to be controlled no matter how easy or hard." The blind professor said keeping his mind open to track of his all of his student's emotional states. "Remy went through that a lot when he kept blowing things up. For the longest time Remy couldn't touch anything because of that fear. But if you fear your powers you will never get better at controlling them. In fact it makes it nearly impossible."

The gold eyed teen sighed, "I just don't want to hurt my friends. They are putting their trust in me like none of the other kids here ever will. I don't want to lose that trust."

"Henry, look at me." The teen looked up hesitantly, "You won't lose that friendship with this group. Not even from Remy will you lose that. Everyone here is having a hard time. They will forgive you even if it may take time. But the friendship you have with us will never go away. Trust can be re-earned no matter what happens. But the one way you can get that trust back is proving you can get that control by the leash and never letting go."

Both Remy and Henry turned to the sound of Victoria falling to the ground with a grunt and Fay groaning as she had to lean against a tree as her practice partner made her feel dizzy. "Sorry Fay didn't mean to do that."

"No I should be sorry. I am the one who dropped you." Fay said to Victoria. The girls smiled at each other and laughed.

Then the two turned to Pete growling and glaring at his hand, "Damn you powers I will control you if it is the last thing I do. I will not, I repeat will _NOT_, be responsible for hurting my friends every time. Now work with me you blasted powers!" The said teen then threw a large fire ball at his target Britney's shield. Both of the teens cheered happily. "Let's go again Brit."

"Alright. Let's do this."

Remy turned and smiled at Henry, "See? Everyone of you are working so hard to get control. What you need to do is grab the bull by the horns. Besides they would be hypocrites if didn't forgive you. They are just as likely to also make mistakes. Remy is no exception to that either."

Henry nodded, "You're right. If they are fighting for that control then I can too." The white haired male stood up and turned back to his teacher with a smile, "Professor thank you. I feel better." The teenager walked over to his practice and real partner Jerrod. His partner gave him a nod of encouragement making Henry smile bigger, "I swear to you Sound Star I will not kill you. I will keep that promise."

Jarrod smirked back and challenged his friend, "Well all I am hearing is talk Eyescape. Show me what you got."

Remy chuckled and smiled with pride Henry looked at Jarrod in the eye. Then Cajun turned to the other spars. He had put them in either pairs or group based on how he felt they would train best.

He had Henry and Jarrod staying as a pair as Jarrod showed a great deal of trust in his partner. The others tended to hesitate because Henry hesitated. Pete and Britney were paired together because her shields need to with stand the power kick that Pete was able to produce with his fire. And Britney was also being tested on if she could manipulate the shield to resist things like stopping the incredible heat the white fire Pete also produced and could manipulate based on how angry he was. Fay and Victoria though team partners were placed together because despite how gentle their personality was their powers often flickered if any unseen stress got to them. And luckily, excluding depending where they were, their powers were relatively harmless.

Mary and Jessica had been paired off because Jessica's powers over rock was a lot like eye hand coordination. With Mary's spit being toxic Jessica had to really coordinate where to rocks were or she was going to have to go to Beast to get taken care of. Remy had talked to the girls about that being a possibility and that if that were to happen Mary had permission to take Jessica right away. Billy and Michael were another team pair that Remy kept together to spar. He knew with Michael's unstable control over natural disasters Billy would have to be kept on his toes and think quick when that control was lost. Remy felt it was need since he was pretty sure both would end up being level five mutants. At the very least Billy's control had to be absolute.

Amanda and Whitney were placed together to get Amanda out of her timid shell at least during a fight. She needed to be strong and decisive and this was being brought out but Whitney's strong confident personality as she attacked continuously and without mercy as per Remy's request. To outsiders it would seem like a mean request but the enemy didn't have mercy on people like them. Brian and Teresa were paired together due to Teresa being trained to try and fight back against simple gasses like sleeping a paralyzation. While fight them she was to make large weapons to try and break Brian's concentration which was needed to keep the gas active.

Patrick and Erik were placed together for Patrick to practice using his air pressure against harder to bend metals that Erik was asked to animate. Concentration for both of them was key. If Erik couldn't get just anything to animate there could be a problem if they were to get stuck in a situation like being cornered and the only thing left to do was for him to animate something. For Patrick he really needed to be able to either stop or slow anything or one that was headed toward them in a fight. In the middle of all the sparing partners was Ryan who was in the middle of all the commotion that easily could break his concentration. If a door needed to be unlocked he needed to be able to work in just about any condition.

Remy touched his watch letting it tell him the time was about an hour and a half that the student have been practicing, "All right you can call it quits for today. We will pick dis up tomorrow with the same partners."

Ryan rubbed his face the looked at all the locks that he had broken in his attempt to unlock them. "Man I am never going to get this down."

"Come on man don't be like that." Ryan looked up with bored reddish brown eyes at Billy who was smiling at him, "We are still learning. Don't let this get you down."

"Billy I can't even do this in the peace and quiet of my own room. I am sure I am half way done and then I hear the inevitable break." Ryan replied with a groan.

"Don't be like that. You are letting it get to you. I mean you can still pick up small object with you mind right that has got to count for something." Michael said walking up.

"Yes I can but…I really want to get this down. I have been practicing for so long I just don't understand why it isn't working." Ryan responded getting up.

"Maybe you concentrating too hard." The students looked at Remy, "Too much concentration can back fire. You have to remember on lock like these there are even smaller pieces inside. If you move it too fast or too hard you can and will break it. The pieces need to be moved together."

Ryan made a face, "I…didn't think about that. No wonder I keep breaking them." He picked up the last lock and took a calming breath, "I can do this." Looking and focusing on the lock in his hand he moved the small pieces inside the lock. He could feel his heart pounding with anticipation. He didn't know how long he worked with the lock but when he heard the click he groaned, "I broke it again."

Remy chuckled as Britney said, "Look again partner."

Confused Ryan looked down at the broken lock and his jaw dropped, "I…I…I opened it." He looked at Remy as the still broken unlocked lock in his hand, "I…Thank you Professor Remy." The Cajun just smiled with pride on his face.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Here is all the added characters again to keep you on the down low. :D I am going to start doing this so all don't have to try and remember everybody.

(Partners are Ryan, Brian and Amanda; Patrick and Jessica; Mary and Pete; Michael and Billy; Whitney and Britney; Henry and Jarrod; Teresa and Erik; and Victoria and Fay)

(Remy's team slash students are [17]: 9 males and 8 females

Fay Blandike (1) ability to cause levitation to anything (2) hair long black (3) eyes ice blue (4) age 15 (5) extras has freckles on her cheeks (6) hobby collecting dolls (7) career want to have an antique shop (8) attitude very friendly and helpful (9) code name Gravity Bender (10) Level 3 – 4

Victoria Ralltike (1) ability make people feel dizzy (2) hair long light brown (3) eyes bright green (4) age 15 (5) extras very acrobatic (6) hobby singing and acting (7) career singer and an actor (8) attitude intelligent and quiet (9) code name Cognita (10) Level 3 - 4

Erik Thrashton (1) ability make inanimate objects alive (2) hair shoulder length black (3) eyes light brown (4) age 17 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing sports (7) career an elementary P.E. coach (8) attitude sweet and caring and very protective of younger people (9) code name Reanimate (10) Level 3 - 4

Teresa Lanmel (1) ability make weapons out of thin air (2) hair shoulder length dark brown (3) eyes light red eyes (4) age 16 (5) extras was adopted at age 13 (6) hobby sculpting (7) career wants to teach sculpting (8) attitude shy but reliable (9) code name The Summoner (10) Level 4 – 5

Jarrod Brand (1) ability create sound waves with his mind (2) hair short black (3) eyes light green (4) age 14 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing video games (7) career want to make video game and be a soccer star (8) attitude bright and enthusiastic personality (9) code name Sound Star (10) Level 3 – 4

Henry RasSak (1) ability hypnotizer (2) hair short white (3) eyes gold (4) age 18 (5) hobby paint landscapes (6) career paint landscapes (7) attitude serious when needs to be but otherwise playful (8) code name Eyescape called Dance Maker by Jarrod (9) Level 3 – 4

Britney Hinesdale (1) ability shields (2) hair long wavy red (3) eyes light brown (4) age 15 (5) extras wares her cowboy boots and hat and freckles on her cheeks, can speak three different languages Spanish, English, and Russian, has a Texan accent (6) hobby farming and plant caring (7) career wants to own a flower shop (8) attitude hard worker and serious (9) code name Texas Pride (10) Level 3 – 4

Whitney Blike (1) ability generate electricity (2) hair long red hair (3) eyes pale grey (4) age 17 (5) extras bite me tattoo on her lower back (6) hobby write poetry and books (7) career a writer (8) attitude confident and feisty (9) code name Shocker (10) Level 3 – 4

Billy Brandon (1) ability able to make what ever comes to his imagination come to life can only be animals or objects (2) hair short blond (3) eyes hazel (4) age 15 (5) extras has a chocolate lab named Coco (6) hobby practicing his powers (7) career wants to perform with his powers (8) attitude happy go lucky and energetic (9) code name Creator (10) Level 4 – 5

Michael Cray (1) ability natural disasters (2) hair short black (3) eyes dark brown (4) age 15 (5) hobby loves taking care of animals (6) career veterinarian (7) attitude very friendly and easy to joke with till he is made angry (8) code name Weather Master (9) 4 – 5

Pete Sayak (1) ability to create and use white fire (2) hair short red (3) eyes light green (4) age 17 (5) extras strongly built, dragon tattoo on his back, really dark tan, fav football team is New York Jets, immediate family loves him still (6) hobby wrestling and weight lifting (7) career police officer (8) attitude confident, protective and violent when he is angry enough and cocky about his good looks (In a joking manner) (9) code name Blanco Diablo (10) Level 3 – 4

Mary VanDrike (1) ability that of a viperous snake and toxic (2) hair long black (3) eyes acid green (4) age 16 (5) extras rattle snake tail and sharp incisors (6) hobby belly dancing (7) career professional dancer (8) attitude cocky, confident, playful (9) code name Toxic Princess (10) Level 3 – 4

Jessica Pride (1) ability controlling and manipulating rocks (2) hair waist length white blond hair with lime green highlights (3) eyes baby blue eyes (4) age 18 (5) extras snake tattoo on right arm and scar on left shoulder to elbow, and Patrick's older sister (6) hobby is working her body to get stronger (7) career mix marshal artist (8) attitude strong and confident personality with a threatening presence when warranted, caring to those who deserve it (9) code name Hard Fist (10) Level 3 – 4

Amanda Wires (1) has the ability to make air into bombs (2) has long red hair (3) dark brown eyes (4) has a kitten named Abigail is (5) 15 years old (6) hobby is drawing and painting (7) wants to be a painter (8) attitude is shy but strong (9) code name Air Wave (10) Level 3 – 4

Patrick Slogan (1) has the ability to cause pressure in the air (2) short dark brown hair (3) dark blue eyes (4) Jessica adopted by her word little brother (5) 12 years old (6) hobby is singing and reading (7) career is a singer (8) attitude is shy but patent (9) code name is Little Pressure (10) Level 3 – 4

Ryan Praks (1) the ability of telekinetic on only small objects and still objects like locks (2) has short black hair (3) reddish brown eyes (4) is 17 years old (5) hobbies being a clown and writing poetry (6) his career is firefighter (7) attitude is outgoing and go happy (8) code name is Friendlyfire (9) Level 3 – 4

Brian Flacks (1) the ability to produce any kind of gas (2) has shoulder length purple hair (3) light purple eyes and freckles (4) is 14 years old though starts off as 13 (5) hobby is dancing and singing (6) wants to be an actor (7) attitude is loyal and honest (8) code name is Smoke King (9) Level 3 – 4

(Alexis Andre is the wife of Gambit and Andre is now his last name too he changed it she has the power of illusions she is the reason Gambit got a bit of his confidence back has long black hair and blue eyes, Christopher is her little brother who is also a mutant has a deep blue fish tail and is able to do anything with water has short light brown hair and light blue eyes, her twin sister's name is Claudine Andre, and Andrew Fortell is Christopher's best friend who is also a mutant he controls wind has short dark brown hair with white highlights and sea green eyes, his children are 7 Angela long red hair pink on black eyes with empathy and moving things with mind, 5 Zachary short black hair green on black eyes with ability empathy and to talk to and manipulate nature, 3 Delilah long black hair blue on black eyes with ability of empathy and cause illusions looks just like her mom_, _2 Diane long blond hair green on black eyes ability of empathy and read peoples minds, 1 Ethan looks just like Gambit ability wise and everything even empathy)


	16. A Possibility Opens For Alexis

Here is the next chapter for ya'll I hope you all enjoy. When you are done and you want I have the final poll going for what should be written next.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

_Previously: _

_"Maybe you concentrating too hard." The students looked at Remy, "Too much concentration can back fire. You have to remember on lock like these there are even smaller pieces inside. If you move it too fast or too hard you can and will break it. The pieces need to be moved together." _

_Ryan made a face, "I…didn't think about that. No wonder I keep breaking them." He picked up the last lock and took a calming breath, "I can do this." Looking and focusing on the lock in his hand he moved the small pieces inside the lock. He could feel his heart pounding with anticipation. He didn't know how long he worked with the lock but when he heard the click he groaned, "I broke it again." _

_Remy chuckled as Britney said, "Look again partner." _

_Confused Ryan looked down at the broken lock and his jaw dropped, "I…I…I opened it." He looked at Remy as the still broken unlocked lock in his hand, "I…Thank you Professor Remy." The Cajun just smiled with pride on his face. _

_Now: _

"Alright let's head inside. Remy bets you all are hungry."

His students nodded and started to walk inside. Mary turned to Pete, "You are getting better at aiming."

The red head smiled, "Thanks. You know it really is tricky trying to control how intense the heat is. I am glad Remy thought of it. Now I know why I can't do what Pyro does."

Mary smiled, "Yeah I am glad too. He is such a good teacher despite him never having a class before."

"In his defense he does have some really dangerous and easy out of control power. One moment of not thinking and he could hurt his kids. I can't imagine how he is able to have that control. On the bright side his is at least easy to avoid if spotted in time. Unlike some power we mutants can get."

The snake part mutant nodded, "You can say that again. I mean take Rouges power into account. When she was still learning to control it she wasn't allowed to touch anyone. Powers like that are hard on anyone's mind."

Pete nodded, "Or how about one of us. Amanda's power, someone scares her boom air bomb. And the worst part is people are going to blame her when she is still learning to control it. People can be cruel."

"And with Scott if you take off his glasses what can he do. Nothing. He never takes it off without know he isn't going to close his eyes. If someone does it he will be surprised before he can react." Mary said.

"But remember Remy said no matter what even if we gain control we still have to keep an eye on it." Amanda added shyly.

"You're right about that. Sorry about using you as an example." Pete said with a soft smile.

Amanda shook her head, "Don't be. I know how easy it is for me to loose control of them. It happens a lot regardless if the scare is intentional or not."

Gambit smiled as his students disappeared into the mansion, "Those kids are going to be the new face of mutant kind one day."

"Yes they will be." Alexis said hugging his arm, "You are a good teacher. They look up to you."

Remy smiled as Scott chipped in, "She is right you know. When asked who their favorite teacher yours is the name they say."

"Well we all know it is tough being a mutant. It is even tough when your powers won't work with you. Remy just wants them to get the control they deserve." The Cajun said with a serine smile, "Every mutant deserves it no matter what."

Scott nodded, "Yeah that is true. Come on I believe you and I had plans for today."

Remy smiled, "Oui that we did. Be seeing you beautiful."

Alexis smiled and kissed her husband, "Go have fun babe." She watched as Scott and Remy left to go get in Scotts' car, "I am so happy that he and Scott buried the hatchet. To think they could have had this kind of friendship if Scott had just let the past go."

"Well at least he let it go now." Alexis turned and smiled at Storm and Rouge walking up to her.

"Hey girls what's up?"

"Well we've been talking with Xavier recently and he was wondering what you planned on doing now that you were staying here for a while?" Rouge said with a smile hand on her hip.

Alexis looked suspicious with a small smile, "Why are you asking?"

"Well Xavier thinks you would make a good teacher here if you wanted. When Scott first saw you he said something along the lines of being scared of you. The professor is hoping you would be available to use your talents to help teach students." Alexis raised an eyebrow, "The students have gotten used to the rest of us as teachers. We were hoping to add a new element."

The French woman blinked but still continued to smile, "Oh really."

Rouge nodded, "Xavier understands that your children will be your first priority and he doesn't want this to get in the way of that but he does see a great teacher in you."

"I see. Thank you for letting me know. I think I will go to the professor and talk about the specifics." Alexis said with a smile, "I will find you girls later."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Professor Xavier smiled as Alexis walked in, "I am glad to see you. I assume Rouge and Ororo told you?"

"They did." Remy's wife answered taking a seat, "I want to hear the specifics."

"What my idea was is you could take a small class. With this class you would be able to teach my students martial arts. If my understanding is correct you know how to fight with out using your powers. Some of my student have powers that are like yours. I mean on the more subtle side and doesn't effect machinery. I have several students who have powers like yours and they feel useless. I was hoping you could teach students that are feeling like this. Give them a different edge in a fight it comes to that." Xavier said leaning his chin on his hands.

"I see. Yes I can see how they would feel that way. However I learned to fight because I wanted to. What you really need to do is find what they are good at in addition to having them learn how to fight. I am really good at not just fighting but also I am a hacker by trade if I was needed." Alexis explained with a wave of her hand.

"Yes I can see how that would be important. I am glad I asked you this. Now know this if it comes to it you can cut the class short if your children need you. Same goes to Remy. I would never ask you to choose your class over you own children."

"Thank you. I will think on and talk to my husband. Now do you expect me to have my own team like Remy does?" Alexis asked.

"Not at all. I just want your focus to be on helping these students finding a purpose if they were needed." Xavier said with a smile.

Alexis smiled, "If my husband and I talk about this and we are okay with it. I would be happy to help them. They need to know their powers are not useless. I will also be happy to train them so they can know their limits on their powers. Don't need them to hurting themselves trying to…say expand their powers past it."

Xavier smiled, "Thank you. I look forward to hearing what you and Remy decide."

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

(Partners are Ryan, Brian and Amanda; Patrick and Jessica; Mary and Pete; Michael and Billy; Whitney and Britney; Henry and Jarrod; Teresa and Erik; and Victoria and Fay)

(Remy's team slash students are [17]: 9 males and 8 females

Fay Blandike (1) ability to cause levitation to anything (2) hair long black (3) eyes ice blue (4) age 15 (5) extras has freckles on her cheeks (6) hobby collecting dolls (7) career want to have an antique shop (8) attitude very friendly and helpful (9) code name Gravity Bender (10) Level 3 – 4

Victoria Ralltike (1) ability make people feel dizzy (2) hair long light brown (3) eyes bright green (4) age 15 (5) extras very acrobatic (6) hobby singing and acting (7) career singer and an actor (8) attitude intelligent and quiet (9) code name Cognita (10) Level 3 - 4

Erik Thrashton (1) ability make inanimate objects alive (2) hair shoulder length black (3) eyes light brown (4) age 17 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing sports (7) career an elementary P.E. coach (8) attitude sweet and caring and very protective of younger people (9) code name Reanimate (10) Level 3 - 4

Teresa Lanmel (1) ability make weapons out of thin air (2) hair shoulder length dark brown (3) eyes light red eyes (4) age 16 (5) extras was adopted at age 13 (6) hobby sculpting (7) career wants to teach sculpting (8) attitude shy but reliable (9) code name The Summoner (10) Level 4 – 5

Jarrod Brand (1) ability create sound waves with his mind (2) hair short black (3) eyes light green (4) age 14 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing video games (7) career want to make video game and be a soccer star (8) attitude bright and enthusiastic personality (9) code name Sound Star (10) Level 3 – 4

Henry RasSak (1) ability hypnotizer (2) hair short white (3) eyes gold (4) age 18 (5) hobby paint landscapes (6) career paint landscapes (7) attitude serious when needs to be but otherwise playful (8) code name Eyescape called Dance Maker by Jarrod (9) Level 3 – 4

Britney Hinesdale (1) ability shields (2) hair long wavy red (3) eyes light brown (4) age 15 (5) extras wares her cowboy boots and hat and freckles on her cheeks, can speak three different languages Spanish, English, and Russian, has a Texan accent (6) hobby farming and plant caring (7) career wants to own a flower shop (8) attitude hard worker and serious (9) code name Texas Pride (10) Level 3 – 4

Whitney Blike (1) ability generate electricity (2) hair long red hair (3) eyes pale grey (4) age 17 (5) extras bite me tattoo on her lower back (6) hobby write poetry and books (7) career a writer (8) attitude confident and feisty (9) code name Shocker (10) Level 3 – 4

Billy Brandon (1) ability able to make what ever comes to his imagination come to life can only be animals or objects (2) hair short blond (3) eyes hazel (4) age 15 (5) extras has a chocolate lab named Coco (6) hobby practicing his powers (7) career wants to perform with his powers (8) attitude happy go lucky and energetic (9) code name Creator (10) Level 4 – 5

Michael Cray (1) ability natural disasters (2) hair short black (3) eyes dark brown (4) age 15 (5) hobby loves taking care of animals (6) career veterinarian (7) attitude very friendly and easy to joke with till he is made angry (8) code name Weather Master (9) 4 – 5

Pete Sayak (1) ability to create and use white fire (2) hair short red (3) eyes light green (4) age 17 (5) extras strongly built, dragon tattoo on his back, really dark tan, fav football team is New York Jets, immediate family loves him still (6) hobby wrestling and weight lifting (7) career police officer (8) attitude confident, protective and violent when he is angry enough and cocky about his good looks (In a joking manner) (9) code name Blanco Diablo (10) Level 3 – 4

Mary VanDrike (1) ability that of a viperous snake and toxic (2) hair long black (3) eyes acid green (4) age 16 (5) extras rattle snake tail and sharp incisors (6) hobby belly dancing (7) career professional dancer (8) attitude cocky, confident, playful (9) code name Toxic Princess (10) Level 3 – 4

Jessica Pride (1) ability controlling and manipulating rocks (2) hair waist length white blond hair with lime green highlights (3) eyes baby blue eyes (4) age 18 (5) extras snake tattoo on right arm and scar on left shoulder to elbow, and Patrick's older sister (6) hobby is working her body to get stronger (7) career mix marshal artist (8) attitude strong and confident personality with a threatening presence when warranted, caring to those who deserve it (9) code name Hard Fist (10) Level 3 – 4

Amanda Wires (1) has the ability to make air into bombs (2) has long red hair (3) dark brown eyes (4) has a kitten named Abigail is (5) 15 years old (6) hobby is drawing and painting (7) wants to be a painter (8) attitude is shy but strong (9) code name Air Wave (10) Level 3 – 4

Patrick Slogan (1) has the ability to cause pressure in the air (2) short dark brown hair (3) dark blue eyes (4) Jessica adopted by her word little brother (5) 12 years old (6) hobby is singing and reading (7) career is a singer (8) attitude is shy but patent (9) code name is Little Pressure (10) Level 3 – 4

Ryan Praks (1) the ability of telekinetic on only small objects and still objects like locks (2) has short black hair (3) reddish brown eyes (4) is 17 years old (5) hobbies being a clown and writing poetry (6) his career is firefighter (7) attitude is outgoing and go happy (8) code name is Friendlyfire (9) Level 3 – 4

Brian Flacks (1) the ability to produce any kind of gas (2) has shoulder length purple hair (3) light purple eyes and freckles (4) is 14 years old though starts off as 13 (5) hobby is dancing and singing (6) wants to be an actor (7) attitude is loyal and honest (8) code name is Smoke King (9) Level 3 – 4

(Alexis Andre is the wife of Gambit and Andre is now his last name too he changed it she has the power of illusions she is the reason Gambit got a bit of his confidence back has long black hair and blue eyes, Christopher is her little brother who is also a mutant has a deep blue fish tail and is able to do anything with water has short light brown hair and light blue eyes, her twin sister's name is Claudine Andre, and Andrew Fortell is Christopher's best friend who is also a mutant he controls wind has short dark brown hair with white highlights and sea green eyes, his children are 7 Angela long red hair pink on black eyes with empathy and moving things with mind, 5 Zachary short black hair green on black eyes with ability empathy and to talk to and manipulate nature, 3 Delilah long black hair blue on black eyes with ability of empathy and cause illusions looks just like her mom_, _2 Diane long blond hair green on black eyes ability of empathy and read peoples minds, 1 Ethan looks just like Gambit ability wise and everything even empathy)


	17. Purpose in Life

Here is another chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. After you get done reading if you want to I have a poll going on for what should the next story be. I have three stories coming to an end and I would like one of those slots to be filled by a story you choose.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

_Previously:_

_ "Thank you. I will think on and talk to my husband. Now do you expect me to have my own team like Remy does?" Alexis asked. _

_"Not at all. I just want your focus to be on helping these students finding a purpose if they were needed." Xavier said with a smile. _

_Alexis smiled, "If my husband and I talk about this and we are okay with it. I would be happy to help them. They need to know their powers are not useless. I will also be happy to train them so they can know their limits on their powers. Don't need them to hurting themselves trying to…say expand their powers past it." _

_Xavier smiled, "Thank you. I look forward to hearing what you and Remy decide." _

_Now: _

Alexis looked up and smiled as Remy walked into their room with Ethan in his arms, "How was your time with Scott today?"

"It was fun. We drove around most of de time but regardless lots of fun." Remy replied with a smile sitting next to this wife. He kissed her cheek lightly, "You seem to have someting on your mind love."

"Xavier has asked me to teach students with subtle powers like mine. It seems like they are feeling useless." Alexis replied folding her hands in her lap.

"Do you even need to ask Remy?" Her husband said with an amused smile on his face.

The French woman laughed, "We are married Remy. We always talk about decisions like this together. This is a big step for us. We finally have a place we can stay with the right help for our children. Us teaching here makes it more and more permanent for us. It's a commitment we can't skip out on if the drive gets too rough."

"Remy likes it here. He always has. De only reason he left was because he couldn't take de hurt. It was too much for him to handle at de time." The Cajun said, "Obviously dere where ot'er plans for him because he met you and now has a family."

"Rem are you sure you are okay with making this a permanent home? Once I take these students I will not be willing to leave so easily."

The blind man gave her an amused smile, "Cher Remy made dis permanent de moment he said yes his own team and class. Don't you be making Remy to be a heartless man who will leave students like dis witout guidance. Dey need him so he will not leave dem for no good reason."

"I guess I have been silly then." Alexis laughed lightly, "You did do that. I will tell Xavier in the morning." She turned to her youngest, "What do you think about mommy teaching her own class?" The boy giggled and held his arms out for her, "I will take that as a yes my sweet child."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Remy watched his wife sleep with unseeing eyes, 'Cher you will make a wonderful teacher. Dose students will be so lucky to have you. You will be a gift for dem.' He looked over at his son cradle, 'You are in a good environment. Remy is glad he pushed dat button. You deserve everyting you will learn here.'

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Alexis laughed as Spike tried to catch Zachary only for a tree to pick the boy up, "Oh come on. That isn't fair kid."

The five year old pouted, "I didn't mean to."

Spike gave a small smile, "I know you didn't. Just try not to move so I can get you down."

The green on black eyed boy laughed, "Okay."

Spike climbed up the tree with Alexis give a small smile, "I am glad that is powers are not hurting others. I can't imagine what that would do to him."

"Oh his powers are fine even if they do hurt people. It isn't his fault that his powers arrived too early." Spike chuckled sitting the boy on his lap, "Isn't that right Zach man?"

"No they are a gift." The boy yelled happily causing both adults to laugh.

"Zachary I want you to think that way for the rest of your life." Green on black eyes looked at his mom, "Too many mutants now days don't see their powers that way. I don't want that to be you as well."

"Okay mommy. I will." The boy smiled holding onto Spike as he started to climb down, "Don't drop me Evan."

"Never. You and me are partners for the rest of time." The man laughed continuing to climb down.

"What drew you to want to be friends with my son Evan?" Alexis asked with a raised eyebrow.

When the teen got on the ground he replied, "I don't know to be honest with you. I guess there is just something about him that draws me in. Makes me want to help keep him safe."

The mom smiled, "I am glad to hear that. To me my children deserve the world."

Spike smiled, "And Remy and you will give it to them. I know you both will. I hear you are going to be taking on a class."

The French mother smiled, "I am. For students who have powers like mine."

"I see. They will be lucky to have you."

Alexis smiled, "Thank you. I have been hearing that a lot. Sounds like they must be feeling down."

Spick nodded, "Yeah. A lot of the time the look lost and without purpose. I am glad you will get to help them find their purpose."

"Well think about it." She leaned forward picking up her oldest son, "All of us are put on this earth for one reason or another. Our powers are just part of that purpose. What we humans seem to miss out on too much of the time is what our real purpose it in life. Even if it is hanging right in front of our noses."

"Amen to that. I ended up with the Maraders before I realized my purpose was to be there for them. Now I found a new purpose helping little Zach man in your lap." Evan said with a smile, "Do you mind if I ask what you code name is?"

Alexis giggled, "I don't have one." Evens' jaw dropped, "I never had a reason for one. My family loved me for who I was. Why should I have a code name if I don't need it?"

Evan laughed, "I can see your point. However you never did it just for fun?"

Alexis shook her head, "Nope."

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

(Partners are Ryan, Brian and Amanda; Patrick and Jessica; Mary and Pete; Michael and Billy; Whitney and Britney; Henry and Jarrod; Teresa and Erik; and Victoria and Fay)

(Remy's team slash students are [17]: 9 males and 8 females

Fay Blandike (1) ability to cause levitation to anything (2) hair long black (3) eyes ice blue (4) age 15 (5) extras has freckles on her cheeks (6) hobby collecting dolls (7) career want to have an antique shop (8) attitude very friendly and helpful (9) code name Gravity Bender (10) Level 3 – 4

Victoria Ralltike (1) ability make people feel dizzy (2) hair long light brown (3) eyes bright green (4) age 15 (5) extras very acrobatic (6) hobby singing and acting (7) career singer and an actor (8) attitude intelligent and quiet (9) code name Cognita (10) Level 3 - 4

Erik Thrashton (1) ability make inanimate objects alive (2) hair shoulder length black (3) eyes light brown (4) age 17 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing sports (7) career an elementary P.E. coach (8) attitude sweet and caring and very protective of younger people (9) code name Reanimate (10) Level 3 - 4

Teresa Lanmel (1) ability make weapons out of thin air (2) hair shoulder length dark brown (3) eyes light red eyes (4) age 16 (5) extras was adopted at age 13 (6) hobby sculpting (7) career wants to teach sculpting (8) attitude shy but reliable (9) code name The Summoner (10) Level 4 – 5

Jarrod Brand (1) ability create sound waves with his mind (2) hair short black (3) eyes light green (4) age 14 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing video games (7) career want to make video game and be a soccer star (8) attitude bright and enthusiastic personality (9) code name Sound Star (10) Level 3 – 4

Henry RasSak (1) ability hypnotizer (2) hair short white (3) eyes gold (4) age 18 (5) hobby paint landscapes (6) career paint landscapes (7) attitude serious when needs to be but otherwise playful (8) code name Eyescape called Dance Maker by Jarrod (9) Level 3 – 4

Britney Hinesdale (1) ability shields (2) hair long wavy red (3) eyes light brown (4) age 15 (5) extras wares her cowboy boots and hat and freckles on her cheeks, can speak three different languages Spanish, English, and Russian, has a Texan accent (6) hobby farming and plant caring (7) career wants to own a flower shop (8) attitude hard worker and serious (9) code name Texas Pride (10) Level 3 – 4

Whitney Blike (1) ability generate electricity (2) hair long red hair (3) eyes pale grey (4) age 17 (5) extras bite me tattoo on her lower back (6) hobby write poetry and books (7) career a writer (8) attitude confident and feisty (9) code name Shocker (10) Level 3 – 4

Billy Brandon (1) ability able to make what ever comes to his imagination come to life can only be animals or objects (2) hair short blond (3) eyes hazel (4) age 15 (5) extras has a chocolate lab named Coco (6) hobby practicing his powers (7) career wants to perform with his powers (8) attitude happy go lucky and energetic (9) code name Creator (10) Level 4 – 5

Michael Cray (1) ability natural disasters (2) hair short black (3) eyes dark brown (4) age 15 (5) hobby loves taking care of animals (6) career veterinarian (7) attitude very friendly and easy to joke with till he is made angry (8) code name Weather Master (9) 4 – 5

Pete Sayak (1) ability to create and use white fire (2) hair short red (3) eyes light green (4) age 17 (5) extras strongly built, dragon tattoo on his back, really dark tan, fav football team is New York Jets, immediate family loves him still (6) hobby wrestling and weight lifting (7) career police officer (8) attitude confident, protective and violent when he is angry enough and cocky about his good looks (In a joking manner) (9) code name Blanco Diablo (10) Level 3 – 4

Mary VanDrike (1) ability that of a viperous snake and toxic (2) hair long black (3) eyes acid green (4) age 16 (5) extras rattle snake tail and sharp incisors (6) hobby belly dancing (7) career professional dancer (8) attitude cocky, confident, playful (9) code name Toxic Princess (10) Level 3 – 4

Jessica Pride (1) ability controlling and manipulating rocks (2) hair waist length white blond hair with lime green highlights (3) eyes baby blue eyes (4) age 18 (5) extras snake tattoo on right arm and scar on left shoulder to elbow, and Patrick's older sister (6) hobby is working her body to get stronger (7) career mix marshal artist (8) attitude strong and confident personality with a threatening presence when warranted, caring to those who deserve it (9) code name Hard Fist (10) Level 3 – 4

Amanda Wires (1) has the ability to make air into bombs (2) has long red hair (3) dark brown eyes (4) has a kitten named Abigail is (5) 15 years old (6) hobby is drawing and painting (7) wants to be a painter (8) attitude is shy but strong (9) code name Air Wave (10) Level 3 – 4

Patrick Slogan (1) has the ability to cause pressure in the air (2) short dark brown hair (3) dark blue eyes (4) Jessica adopted by her word little brother (5) 12 years old (6) hobby is singing and reading (7) career is a singer (8) attitude is shy but patent (9) code name is Little Pressure (10) Level 3 – 4

Ryan Praks (1) the ability of telekinetic on only small objects and still objects like locks (2) has short black hair (3) reddish brown eyes (4) is 17 years old (5) hobbies being a clown and writing poetry (6) his career is firefighter (7) attitude is outgoing and go happy (8) code name is Friendlyfire (9) Level 3 – 4

Brian Flacks (1) the ability to produce any kind of gas (2) has shoulder length purple hair (3) light purple eyes and freckles (4) is 14 years old though starts off as 13 (5) hobby is dancing and singing (6) wants to be an actor (7) attitude is loyal and honest (8) code name is Smoke King (9) Level 3 – 4

(Alexis Andre is the wife of Gambit and Andre is now his last name too he changed it she has the power of illusions she is the reason Gambit got a bit of his confidence back has long black hair and blue eyes, Christopher is her little brother who is also a mutant has a deep blue fish tail and is able to do anything with water has short light brown hair and light blue eyes, her twin sister's name is Claudine Andre, and Andrew Fortell is Christopher's best friend who is also a mutant he controls wind has short dark brown hair with white highlights and sea green eyes, his children are 7 Angela long red hair pink on black eyes with empathy and moving things with mind, 5 Zachary short black hair green on black eyes with ability empathy and to talk to and manipulate nature (Zach man is Spikes nickname for him), 3 Delilah long black hair blue on black eyes with ability of empathy and cause illusions looks just like her mom_, _2 Diane long blond hair green on black eyes ability of empathy and read peoples minds, 1 Ethan looks just like Gambit ability wise and everything even empathy)


	18. Alexis's Class

Here is the next chapter for you readers. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Please forgive me. I will try and keep up on the updates better promise. Please enjoy the story.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

_Previously: _

_Spick nodded, "Yeah. A lot of the time the look lost and without purpose. I am glad you will get to help them find their purpose." _

_"Well think about it." She leaned forward picking up her oldest son, "All of us are put on this earth for one reason or another. Our powers are just part of that purpose. What we humans seem to miss out on too much of the time is what our real purpose it in life. Even if it is hanging right in front of our noses." _

_"Amen to that. I ended up with the Maraders before I realized my purpose was to be there for them. Now I found a new purpose helping little Zach man in your lap." Evan said with a smile, "Do you mind if I ask what you code name is?" _

_Alexis giggled, "I don't have one." Evens' jaw dropped, "I never had a reason for one. My family loved me for who I was. Why should I have a code name if I don't need it?" _

_Evan laughed, "I can see your point. However you never did it just for fun?" _

_Alexis shook her head, "Nope."_

_Now: _

Alexis was in her room getting her supplies ready for her new class. She sighed as she looked at her student list on the side of her things. Four students, smaller than her husbands class but he also didn't have students mentally beating themselves up because they felt useless. For his class they needed other like each other so they could build each other up. For her it wasn't just about her students needing each other but also finding their purpose. Alexis just wondered if she would be able to help like Xavier thought she could because she didn't have others around her being able to do things and she couldn't. She just chose to become a hacker for the fun of it.

With a sigh she got up and walked out of her room and to the classroom that was given to her to teach these poor teens. When she got the classroom she looked over her students with a smile, "Hello I am Alexis Andre I will be your teacher. I would like to take this time to get to know you all are you willing to answer a few questions about yourselves?" She walked over to her desk, put her supplies on the chair then walked around to sit on top of the desk. They nodded hesitantly causing her to smile more gently, "I asked my husband what he did with his class and I would like to use the same questions." Right before their eyes the board looked like it had writing on it causing them to gasp. "I would like you to answer these questions. The ones with astriks next to them are optional."

The questions were 1 Name, 2 powers, 3 career choice, *4 what they liked about themselves, 5 age, *6 favorite animal, 7 talents, *8 favorite number, 9 Letting her pick the code name or them, and last 10 What did they think her code name should be. One of her students raised their hand. Her smile let him know it was okay to ask, "You don't have a code name yet?"

She shook her head, "No I do not. Growing up I didn't need one. I wasn't part of a school that allowed its students that became members of the team to go out into the field. And I never felt that I needed one." She winked, "But seeing as I am living here now I think now is a better time than any." Her students laughed lightly at her joke, "How about I start with myself. I already told you my name, my power is illusions, my career choice is being a mom and your teacher, my favorite thing about myself is my beautiful children that my husband and I brought into this world, I will keep my age to myself, I do not have a favorite animal I love all of them the same, my talent it Hacking, like with animals I do not have a favorite number, and my favorite memory is anything my children are connected to."

The boy that asked her the question hesitantly stood up, "Hi uh…" His light green eyes looked at Alexis who gave an encouraging smile, "Miguel Hindel, I can…can see through anything…" The girl sitting next to him gently grabbed his hand. He squeezed it as he focused on the white board, "Uh…I guess I like…uh my artistic style…" He ran his free hand through his short black hair, "My favorite animal is a wolf, like I said I am an artist, my favorite number is 17, I am 16 years old, I would actually like you to pick my code name I haven't been able to come up with anything good, my dad bowling with me is my favorite memory, I think your code name should be Illusion Master."

Alexis smiled, "Well you say your powers are being able to see through anything I say it should be Rifle Scope."

The girl next to Miguel smiled and squeezed his hand again as he stared at his teacher in shock, "I would love to carry that name, thank you."

The red headed girl stood up next to him, not letting go of his hand. The blue eyes just as nervous, "I'm Kelly Green and my ability is to hear at long distances." She looked down shyly when the others awed at her, "My career choice would have to be a singer, my favorite animal is a seal, I can write music, like you I do not have a favorite number, I am 15 years old, I have pick my code name to be Bat Echo, my favorite memory is just writing music, and I agree with Miguel."

"I think Bat Echo is an excellent code name." Kelly looked down with an appreciative blush.

"My name is Shelly McFree, I have the ability to cause illusions with those within my eye sight, and well my career choice is would have to photography." She looked down with her light blue eyes with a slight smile. Tucking a strand of her long light brown hair behind her ear she said, "I love to take pictures so anything that will allow me to take beautiful pictures. My favorite animal is the wolverine but that does not mean I am talking about our Wolverine." The class laughed a little about that, "I love to joke around and do anything funny, I already told you my talent when I told you my career but my talents is taking really good pictures, I would have to say my favorite number is 13, oh speaking of numbers I am 14 years old, I also already picked out my code name and it is Illo Eye, I guess my favorite memory would have to be my little sister. She looks up to me and hopes day to get powers like I do. Last I think your name should be Illusion Queen."

"Illo Eye I love it. It allows you to be able to confuse your enemies if they ever doubt you." Alexis smiled, "I can't believe some one as pretty as yourself could come up with such a _cool _name."

As Shelly sat down with a blush as one of the males next to her stood up with an over confident attitude. He light brown eyes were a blaze just like his short dark red hair, "Well I am Micah Gill, my career choice wrestling teacher, I am 19 years old, my favorite number is 11, I guess my talent would be body building when ever I can, I don't really have a favorite memory worth mentioning, and I think you should be called Mirage." He sat back down without another word.

Alexis gave a small smile his direction, "Sweetheart I can't help you if I don't know what you can do."

Micah's confidence dropped immediately, "Well…I don't have a code name because I…don't particularly like my powers…"

Alexis walked over to his desk, knelt down, and held his hand gently. "Your power will not be looked down upon here. I promise you will not be judged by me I promise."

He gulped, "I…have the ability to…tell what everyone else can do. Like what level they are at the what their power is. For example you are a level four illusionist. But unlike Shelly's power you are able to manipulate the area around you even if you have not seen everywhere you are standing. All you need is a basic understanding of where you are and you are good. Your husband is also a level 4 with his powers adapted to his blind state." His shoulders dropped, "As far as powers go I am the most useless I can't even attack anyone."

Alexis smiled, "No your powers may not be the most aggressive sort but you have to most usable ability I have ever heard of. Being able to tell what people can do will save you more than being able to attack someone with an ability." She lifted his chin, "Tracker."

"Tracker?" Micah asked hesitantly.

Alexis nodded, "You may not be aware of it but your powers will give you a side ability just like my husband. You will be able to tell where everyone is because they can not hide from you."

"Then why does no one want me on their team? They always want power houses and I am always last when picked."

Alexis smiled and stood up, Micah's eyes following her movement, "They don't pick you because they are being dumb. They are not being tactfully smart. Your best offence is your best defense and you have the best defense ability." She shook her head and held her arms out, "No let me rephrase that we are the best defense strategy." She walked back to her desk and sat back on it, "Now out of all the names I heard today I hope none of you take offence when I say I defiantly like the Code name Mirage and despite what I told Xavier in the meeting I would like you all to be my personal team if you are all willing to train with me to be the best defense team this school has ever seen?"

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

(Alexis students [7]: 5 males and 2 females

Micah Gill (1) Powers tell what someone's power is and what level they are at,(2) Hair short dark red,(3) Eyes light brown,(4) Attitude over confident and brash until his powers are mentioned,(5) talent body building,(6) favorite number 11,(7) years old 19,(8) Code Name Tracker,(9) Career wrestling teacher,(10) Level 3 – 4

Shelly McFree (1) has the ability to cause illusions within those in eye her sight only, (2) long light brown hair, (3) light blue eyes, (4) favorite wolverine, (5) likes to be funny and a clown, (6) talent taking really good pictures, (7) favorite number 13, (8) 14 years old, (9) Code name Illo Eye, (10) favorite memory would have to be her little sister. She looks up to her and hopes day to get powers like she do, (11) Level 3 – 4

Miguel Hindel (1) can see through anything, (2) short black hair(3) light green eyes (4) career job artist (5) favorite animal wolf (6) favorite number is 17 (7) code name is Rifle Scope (8) favorite memory is him and his dad bowling (9) has stage fright (10) a little shy when meeting other for the first time (11) 16 years old (12) Level 4 – 5

Kelly Green (1) hear at any distance, (2) long red hair, (3) blue eyes, (4) career choice singer, (5) favorite animal seal, (6) talent is writing music, (7) Code name Bat Echo, (8) shy and kind, (9) 15 years old (10) Level 3 – 4

(Alexis Andre [Mirage] is the wife of Gambit and Andre is now his last name too he changed it she has the power of illusions she is the reason Gambit got a bit of his confidence back has long black hair and blue eyes, Christopher is her little brother who is also a mutant has a deep blue fish tail and is able to do anything with water has short light brown hair and light blue eyes, her twin sister's name is Claudine Andre, and Andrew Fortell is Christopher's best friend who is also a mutant he controls wind has short dark brown hair with white highlights and sea green eyes, his children are 7 Angela long red hair pink on black eyes with empathy and moving things with mind, 5 Zachary short black hair green on black eyes with ability empathy and to talk to and manipulate nature (Zach man is Spikes nickname for him), 3 Delilah long black hair blue on black eyes with ability of empathy and cause illusions looks just like her mom_, _2 Diane long blond hair green on black eyes ability of empathy and read peoples minds, 1 Ethan looks just like Gambit ability wise and everything even empathy)


	19. The Two Teams Convese

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope this finds you well. Also if you are interested I still have polls going up on what I should write next. If you want to vote don't be afraid to do so. I want the next one I write to be what you all choose.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

_Previously: _

_Alexis smiled and stood up, Micah's eyes following her movement, "They don't pick you because they are being dumb. They are not being tactfully smart. Your best offence is your best defense and you have the best defense ability." She shook her head and held her arms out, "No let me rephrase that we are the best defense strategy." She walked back to her desk and sat back on it, "Now out of all the names I heard today I hope none of you take offence when I say I defiantly like the Code name Mirage and despite what I told Xavier in the meeting I would like you all to be my personal team if you are all willing to train with me to be the best defense team this school has ever seen?" _

_Now: _

The news of a third team spread like wild fire around the mansion. Some of the students were shocked that Alexis would create a team like that out of thin air. Though Xavier didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to like the idea very much as Alexis had made plans with the professor, Storm, and her husband on the use of the danger room. Neither of Alexis's students were the same age so they quickly became close friends with Remy's students that were the same age as them. Well except Micah, he just liked being friends with all of them. They were cool to him. Micah was the only in collage out of the Remy's and Alexis's students.

As Micah walked past several students in the mansion he could hear them talking 'I can't believe that there is another team.' 'How can a there be a team of defense that doesn't seem possible?'

He shook a little trying to ignore the comments suddenly someone spoke up, "Hey what is wrong with you people." He looked up shocked just like the rest of the mansion. Whitney Blike stood next to him with an angry expression, "How can you just talk about a team like that with one of its members right here?!" Electricity went up toward the light in the hallway making it blink for a few seconds before exploding. The other students back up in slight fear. This just made the red haired girl madder. She calmed in shock when a hand touched her arm shocking the other without meaning to, "Oh my God I am so sorry."

Micah stood up shaking slightly, "It's okay I should have know you were still charged so that was my fault." He smiled at her rubbing the back of his head, "I will have to be careful and probably use my powers to make sure not to hurt myself."

Whitney smiled back, "Yes probably." She held her hand out, "Names Whitney Blike. I didn't get a chance to meet Alexis team due to me needing to study. So it is nice to meet one of you. And I promise I am not charged this time."

The male red head laughed and took her hand making the rest of the students in the hallway with him shocked that he would _willingly _touch the girls hand after just getting shocked, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Micah Gill."

"You're the one in collage right? That has got to be tough."

Micah shook his head and the two headed down to the garage ignoring the others staring at them, "Not nearly as bad as you will have it when you get there. Sorry if that sounds insensitive."

Whitney shook her head, "No you are right. If none of us can get out powers in check we may have to wait to even go into collage."

Micah smiled, "Oh come on. You can't really think that."

The girl shook her head, "No I mean it. If I can't control the electricity then I will have a problem. The last thing I want to do is hurt someone by accident. Don't worry I understand and accept what is going one with me. But I know I have to learn." She smiled, "So I will just keep training till then. Then I could show them when I have my powers mastered."

Micah laughed lightly, "I can see you doing that." He looked forward, "Hey Miguel what's up?"

"Nothing much just about to head to school." He looked at Whitney getting shy, "Hi, I'm Miguel Hindel."

The girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Whitney Blike. How are you today? Do you have a ride to school?"

Miguel blushed, "Actually I do have a ride. Micah offered the team one."

The red headed female smiled at him, "Oh you did."

Micah nodded, "Your school is right on my way to collage. And Xavier bought me a van. So I could take at least two more people along with my team if you ever need it."

The girl nodded, "You got it. But I already got a ride. It is Erik's turn to drive."

"Oh I remember him. He's the one that can make inanimate objects come to life right?" Miguel asked shyly.

"You got that right."

Whitney got excited, "Hey Britney what is up!"

"Hey girl trying to get a ride without me in it." The country girl said.

The red head laughed and ran up to the cowgirl, "Not at all. You and I are partners. And partners…"

The two high fived, "…stick together."

The two laughed while Micah spoke up, "You two act like best friends."

Britney looked at the collage male and said with her Texan accent, "I like to think all the partners Professor Remy put together became close. The partners have to really rely on each other for moral and mental support."

Micah and Miguel smiled at each other, "Too bad Alexis's class isn't so big to have that." Miguel nodded his head making his short brunet hair move with him.

"Nonsense." The males looked at the female red head, "All you have to do is find someone that you feel like you can trust." Both girls looked at each other, "It doesn't matter how big you team is."

A black haired brunet popped his head out from the garage, "Hey Britney, Whitney are you two coming or not? Oh hey Miguel, Micah. Would chat but we all got to go."

The girls gave a chores of, "Coming." Before running off yelling, "See you at school Miguel!"

Micah chuckled when Erik disappeared to follow the girls to the car. He nudged the male next to him, "Let's go so I can get you to school. I got classes to attend to as well." The shy brunet nodded and followed the collage student into the garage. When they got in they waved off several vehicles before getting in the one that Kelly and Shelly were waiting in, "Alright next stop school."

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

(Alexis students [4]: 2 males and 2 females

Micah Gill (1) Powers tell what someone's power is and what level they are at, (2) Hair short dark red, (3) Eyes light brown, (4) Attitude over confident and brash until his powers are mentioned, (5) talent body building, (6) favorite number 11, (7) years old 19, (8) Code Name Tracker, (9) Career wrestling teacher, (10) Level 3 – 4

Shelly McFree (1) has the ability to cause illusions within those in eye her sight only, (2) long light brown hair, (3) light blue eyes, (4) favorite wolverine, (5) likes to be funny and a clown, (6) talent taking really good pictures, (7) favorite number 13, (8) 14 years old, (9) Code name Illo Eye, (10) favorite memory would have to be her little sister. She looks up to her and hopes day to get powers like she do, (11) Level 3 – 4

Miguel Hindel (1) can see through anything, (2) short black hair(3) light green eyes (4) career job artist (5) favorite animal wolf (6) favorite number is 17 (7) code name is Rifle Scope (8) favorite memory is him and his dad bowling (9) has stage fright (10) a little shy when meeting other for the first time (11) 16 years old (12) Level 4 – 5

Kelly Green (1) hear at any distance, (2) long red hair, (3) blue eyes, (4) career choice singer, (5) favorite animal seal, (6) talent is writing music, (7) Code name Bat Echo, (8) shy and kind, (9) 15 years old (10) Level 3 – 4

(Remy's team slash students are [17]: 9 males and 8 females

Fay Blandike (1) ability to cause levitation to anything (2) hair long black (3) eyes ice blue (4) age 15 (5) extras has freckles on her cheeks (6) hobby collecting dolls (7) career want to have an antique shop (8) attitude very friendly and helpful (9) code name Gravity Bender (10) Level 3 – 4

Victoria Ralltike (1) ability make people feel dizzy (2) hair long light brown (3) eyes bright green (4) age 15 (5) extras very acrobatic (6) hobby singing and acting (7) career singer and an actor (8) attitude intelligent and quiet (9) code name Cognita (10) Level 3 - 4

Erik Thrashton (1) ability make inanimate objects alive (2) hair shoulder length black (3) eyes light brown (4) age 17 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing sports (7) career an elementary P.E. coach (8) attitude sweet and caring and very protective of younger people (9) code name Reanimate (10) Level 3 - 4

Teresa Lanmel (1) ability make weapons out of thin air (2) hair shoulder length dark brown (3) eyes light red eyes (4) age 16 (5) extras was adopted at age 13 (6) hobby sculpting (7) career wants to teach sculpting (8) attitude shy but reliable (9) code name The Summoner (10) Level 4 – 5

Jarrod Brand (1) ability create sound waves with his mind (2) hair short black (3) eyes light green (4) age 14 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing video games (7) career want to make video game and be a soccer star (8) attitude bright and enthusiastic personality (9) code name Sound Star (10) Level 3 – 4

Henry RasSak (1) ability hypnotizer (2) hair short white (3) eyes gold (4) age 18 (5) hobby paint landscapes (6) career paint landscapes (7) attitude serious when needs to be but otherwise playful (8) code name Eyescape called Dance Maker by Jarrod (9) Level 3 – 4

Britney Hinesdale (1) ability shields (2) hair long wavy red (3) eyes light brown (4) age 15 (5) extras wares her cowboy boots and hat and freckles on her cheeks, can speak three different languages Spanish, English, and Russian, has a Texan accent (6) hobby farming and plant caring (7) career wants to own a flower shop (8) attitude hard worker and serious (9) code name Texas Pride (10) Level 3 – 4

Whitney Blike (1) ability generate electricity (2) hair long red hair (3) eyes pale grey (4) age 17 (5) extras bite me tattoo on her lower back (6) hobby write poetry and books (7) career a writer (8) attitude confident and feisty (9) code name Shocker (10) Level 3 – 4

Billy Brandon (1) ability able to make what ever comes to his imagination come to life can only be animals or objects (2) hair short blond (3) eyes hazel (4) age 15 (5) extras has a chocolate lab named Coco (6) hobby practicing his powers (7) career wants to perform with his powers (8) attitude happy go lucky and energetic (9) code name Creator (10) Level 4 – 5

Michael Cray (1) ability natural disasters (2) hair short black (3) eyes dark brown (4) age 15 (5) hobby loves taking care of animals (6) career veterinarian (7) attitude very friendly and easy to joke with till he is made angry (8) code name Weather Master (9) 4 – 5

Pete Sayak (1) ability to create and use white fire (2) hair short red (3) eyes light green (4) age 17 (5) extras strongly built, dragon tattoo on his back, really dark tan, fav football team is New York Jets, immediate family loves him still (6) hobby wrestling and weight lifting (7) career police officer (8) attitude confident, protective and violent when he is angry enough and cocky about his good looks (In a joking manner) (9) code name Blanco Diablo (10) Level 3 – 4

Mary VanDrike (1) ability that of a viperous snake and toxic (2) hair long black (3) eyes acid green (4) age 16 (5) extras rattle snake tail and sharp incisors (6) hobby belly dancing (7) career professional dancer (8) attitude cocky, confident, playful (9) code name Toxic Princess (10) Level 3 – 4

Jessica Pride (1) ability controlling and manipulating rocks (2) hair waist length white blond hair with lime green highlights (3) eyes baby blue eyes (4) age 18 (5) extras snake tattoo on right arm and scar on left shoulder to elbow, and Patrick's older sister (6) hobby is working her body to get stronger (7) career mix marshal artist (8) attitude strong and confident personality with a threatening presence when warranted, caring to those who deserve it (9) code name Hard Fist (10) Level 3 – 4

Amanda Wires (1) has the ability to make air into bombs (2) has long red hair (3) dark brown eyes (4) has a kitten named Abigail is (5) 15 years old (6) hobby is drawing and painting (7) wants to be a painter (8) attitude is shy but strong (9) code name Air Wave (10) Level 3 – 4

Patrick Slogan (1) has the ability to cause pressure in the air (2) short dark brown hair (3) dark blue eyes (4) Jessica adopted by her word little brother (5) 12 years old (6) hobby is singing and reading (7) career is a singer (8) attitude is shy but patent (9) code name is Little Pressure (10) Level 3 – 4

Ryan Praks (1) the ability of telekinetic on only small objects and still objects like locks (2) has short black hair (3) reddish brown eyes (4) is 17 years old (5) hobbies being a clown and writing poetry (6) his career is firefighter (7) attitude is outgoing and go happy (8) code name is Friendlyfire (9) Level 3 – 4

Brian Flacks (1) the ability to produce any kind of gas (2) has shoulder length purple hair (3) light purple eyes and freckles (4) is 14 years old though starts off as 13 (5) hobby is dancing and singing (6) wants to be an actor (7) attitude is loyal and honest (8) code name is Smoke King (9) Level 3 – 4


	20. Remy's Decision

Here is the next chapter. I know this is far over due but I had to find the right way to continue from where I left off. : ) I now can keep this going yay. I will try to update at least once or twice a month at minimum. As my life as gotten busy I can only do so much at the same time. I have been helping out my church a lot and I am tired a lot when I come home. Either way I hope you all enjoy the chapter and that this finds you all in good heath. If not I pray for those that are not. I hate for anyone to suffer.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

_Previously: _

_The two laughed while Micah spoke up, "You two act like best friends." _

_Britney looked at the collage male and said with her Texan accent, "I like to think all the partners Professor Remy put together became close. The partners have to really rely on each other for moral and mental support." _

_Micah and Miguel smiled at each other, "Too bad Alexis's class isn't so big to have that." Miguel nodded his head making his short brunet hair move with him. _

_"Nonsense." The males looked at the female red head, "All you have to do is find someone that you feel like you can trust." Both girls looked at each other, "It doesn't matter how big you team is." _

_A black haired brunet popped his head out from the garage, "Hey Britney, Whitney are you two coming or not? Oh hey Miguel, Micah. Would chat but we all got to go." _

_The girls gave a chores of, "Coming." Before running off yelling, "See you at school Miguel!" _

_Micah chuckled when Erik disappeared to follow the girls to the car. He nudged the male next to him, "Let's go so I can get you to school. I got classes to attend to as well." The shy brunet nodded and followed the collage student into the garage. When they got in they waved off several vehicles before getting in the one that Kelly and Shelly were waiting in, "Alright next stop school." _

_Now: _

Whitney sighed as she figured out the math problem and her teacher called her, "Do you think you can do this Whitney."

She nodded making her long red hair move with her movements, "Yes sir." She got up and went to the front of the class and with quick efficiency answered the problem.

The teacher nodded with satisfaction, "Very good. Mrs. Blike, you have impressed me yet again. Please take your seat so we can get started with the next set."

Pete sighed in his seat as Whitney sat next to him in her seat, "Oh I can't wait to get back to the institute. I have so much homework it I don't know if I will make it Remy's class. Man."

"You will make it to his class just do your homework with Ryan and I, I mean come on we have invited you before."

Pete closed his light green eyes, "Yes that you have. Sorry I am just used to getting my homework done alone. I will take you up on it this time and keep you in mind."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Remy looked out of the window his son Ethan playing with his toy tiger in his lap, "You look distracted love."

"He is." The Cajun responded he looked at his wife as she sat down next to him, "He was just tinking he needs to look into his own adduction." His wife looked at him worriedly, "Tink about it. If dey took Remy to figure out a way to help him fit in what if the same group changed their MO to making more people mutants when deir ideas didn't work? Dey went missing when Remy escaped den suddenly for a couple years people start going missing again. It's just too convenient."

Alexis touched his arm, "But are you emotionally ready to take on a job like that? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Remy may never be ready for dis but he has to do what he has to do." He looked at her cupping her face with his hand, "Remy can't let potential people or new mutants get hurt because he could have stopped someting all dose years ago. He has to do someting."

His wife smiled at him and hugged his arm as Remy absorbed the kinetic charge his son placed on his toy tiger, "Then you go out there and show them what for. You make sure they never touch another soul."

He leaned his head on hers as she laid her head down on his shoulder, "Remy will make you proud. He will protect every single one of his students, his broters, and most importantly of all his chiles."

Alexis nodded, "And most of all make sure you come back to me every time. You shouldn't even worry about Ethan blowing things up if you ever leave he will be under the most strict supervision."

He kissed her gently, "And dat would be in your line of sight most likely."

"Or Logans', Ororo's or anyone I see fit to watch my child."

"We need to get him something like a play pin he can't charge." The red eyed mutant said petting his sons head causing him to giggle as he bit his toy tigers' ear, "Remy is sure he can get the Professor to agree it would be worth buying."

Alexis giggled when her son looked at her with his wide eyes, "Ethan are you going to be good for mommy when daddy isn't around?" The one year old giggled again handing his toy tiger to his mom with a cheeky grin. Smiling she took the toy, "That's my boy."

Remy handed Ethan to her before getting up, "Remy is going to go talk wit Professor X about bot' tings den go and find John and Piotr. Maybe he can offer more to help dem in deir search maybe even join dem in deir search."

The French woman nodded, "That sounds like a good plan of attack. Remember anytime you all leave try to stay in touch whenever you think you are safe. Not for me but our children. I don't think they are going to do well without you here."

The Cajun nodded, "If you are okay wit it do you mind if Remy asks about dat…you know ting to help keep Etans' powers off. He doesn't want Ethan to feel guilty at dis young age for hurting his mot'er. Remy hated it when he did dat to his family. And Remy doesn't want Etans' powers to go off just because Remy isn't here and Etan being upset over it. It might be safer for you all as a whole." She looked conflicted, "Remy doesn't like it eiter but witout Remy here to absorb de charge you all could get hurt."

Alexis turned her blue eyes to her youngest as he looked at his parents with his innocent eyes, "O…okay, but only till we find something else to absorb the charge. Do this all the time can't be good for you. And you often have to go to the Danger Room because you are too charged." She stood up and handed Ethan to him, "Take him with you. Just in case since you will be on the other side of the building. I need to go find our other children running around the building."

Remy nodded, "He agrees. Dat would be a great ting to have around." Alexis smiled at him and walked away. He sighed as he looked down where Ethan was waving around his toy tiger while in his arms, 'Is he doing de ting?' He uncharged the tiger, 'Yes he is. De next mutant dat could be taken could be one of his students or even worse one of his own chilies. He can't let dat happen.' The father put his head on his sons, 'He can't let anyting happen to dem. His chilies are counting on him to protect dem. And dat is just what Remy will do.'

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

I still have polls going on if you are interested in placing a vote on what story I should write next. Have a good day. Peace ya'll.

(Remy's team slash students are [17]: 9 males and 8 females

Fay Blandike (1) ability to cause levitation to anything (2) hair long black (3) eyes ice blue (4) age 15 (5) extras has freckles on her cheeks (6) hobby collecting dolls (7) career want to have an antique shop (8) attitude very friendly and helpful (9) code name Gravity Bender (10) Level 3 – 4 Victoria Ralltike (1) ability make people feel dizzy (2) hair long light brown (3) eyes bright green (4) age 15 (5) extras very acrobatic (6) hobby singing and acting (7) career singer and an actor (8) attitude intelligent and quiet (9) code name Cognita (10) Level 3 - 4 Erik Thrashton (1) ability make inanimate objects alive (2) hair shoulder length black (3) eyes light brown (4) age 17 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing sports (7) career an elementary P.E. coach (8) attitude sweet and caring and very protective of younger people (9) code name Reanimate (10) Level 3 - 4 Teresa Lanmel (1) ability make weapons out of thin air (2) hair shoulder length dark brown (3) eyes light red eyes (4) age 16 (5) extras was adopted at age 13 (6) hobby sculpting (7) career wants to teach sculpting (8) attitude shy but reliable (9) code name The Summoner (10) Level 4 – 5 Jarrod Brand (1) ability create sound waves with his mind (2) hair short black (3) eyes light green (4) age 14 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing video games (7) career want to make video game and be a soccer star (8) attitude bright and enthusiastic personality (9) code name Sound Star (10) Level 3 – 4 Henry RasSak (1) ability hypnotizer (2) hair short white (3) eyes gold (4) age 18 (5) hobby paint landscapes (6) career paint landscapes (7) attitude serious when needs to be but otherwise playful (8) code name Eyescape called Dance Maker by Jarrod (9) Level 3 – 4 Britney Hinesdale (1) ability shields (2) hair long wavy red (3) eyes light brown (4) age 15 (5) extras wares her cowboy boots and hat and freckles on her cheeks, can speak three different languages Spanish, English, and Russian, has a Texan accent (6) hobby farming and plant caring (7) career wants to own a flower shop (8) attitude hard worker and serious (9) code name Texas Pride (10) Level 3 – 4 Whitney Blike (1) ability generate electricity (2) hair long red hair (3) eyes pale grey (4) age 17 (5) extras bite me tattoo on her lower back (6) hobby write poetry and books (7) career a writer (8) attitude confident and feisty (9) code name Shocker (10) Level 3 – 4 Billy Brandon (1) ability able to make what ever comes to his imagination come to life can only be animals or objects (2) hair short blond (3) eyes hazel (4) age 15 (5) extras has a chocolate lab named Coco (6) hobby practicing his powers (7) career wants to perform with his powers (8) attitude happy go lucky and energetic (9) code name Creator (10) Level 4 – 5 Michael Cray (1) ability natural disasters (2) hair short black (3) eyes dark brown (4) age 15 (5) hobby loves taking care of animals (6) career veterinarian (7) attitude very friendly and easy to joke with till he is made angry (8) code name Weather Master (9) 4 – 5 Pete Sayak (1) ability to create and use white fire (2) hair short red (3) eyes light green (4) age 17 (5) extras strongly built, dragon tattoo on his back, really dark tan, fav football team is New York Jets, immediate family loves him still (6) hobby wrestling and weight lifting (7) career police officer (8) attitude confident, protective and violent when he is angry enough and cocky about his good looks (In a joking manner) (9) code name Blanco Diablo (10) Level 3 – 4 Mary VanDrike (1) ability that of a viperous snake and toxic (2) hair long black (3) eyes acid green (4) age 16 (5) extras rattle snake tail and sharp incisors (6) hobby belly dancing (7) career professional dancer (8) attitude cocky, confident, playful (9) code name Toxic Princess (10) Level 3 – 4 Jessica Pride (1) ability controlling and manipulating rocks (2) hair waist length white blond hair with lime green highlights (3) eyes baby blue eyes (4) age 18 (5) extras snake tattoo on right arm and scar on left shoulder to elbow, and Patrick's older sister (6) hobby is working her body to get stronger (7) career mix marshal artist (8) attitude strong and confident personality with a threatening presence when warranted, caring to those who deserve it (9) code name Hard Fist (10) Level 3 – 4 Amanda Wires (1) has the ability to make air into bombs (2) has long red hair (3) dark brown eyes (4) has a kitten named Abigail is (5) 15 years old (6) hobby is drawing and painting (7) wants to be a painter (8) attitude is shy but strong (9) code name Air Wave (10) Level 3 – 4 Patrick Slogan (1) has the ability to cause pressure in the air (2) short dark brown hair (3) dark blue eyes (4) Jessica adopted by her word little brother (5) 12 years old (6) hobby is singing and reading (7) career is a singer (8) attitude is shy but patent (9) code name is Little Pressure (10) Level 3 – 4 Ryan Praks (1) the ability of telekinetic on only small objects and still objects like locks (2) has short black hair (3) reddish brown eyes (4) is 17 years old (5) hobbies being a clown and writing poetry (6) his career is firefighter (7) attitude is outgoing and go happy (8) code name is Friendlyfire (9) Level 3 – 4 Brian Flacks (1) the ability to produce any kind of gas (2) has shoulder length purple hair (3) light purple eyes and freckles (4) is 14 years old though starts off as 13 (5) hobby is dancing and singing (6) wants to be an actor (7) attitude is loyal and honest (8) code name is Smoke King (9) Level 3 – 4

(Alexis Andre is the wife of Gambit and Andre is now his last name too he changed it she has the power of illusions she is the reason Gambit got a bit of his confidence back has long black hair and blue eyes, Christopher is her little brother who is also a mutant has a deep blue fish tail and is able to do anything with water has short light brown hair and light blue eyes, her twin sister's name is Claudine Andre, and Andrew Fortell is Christopher's best friend who is also a mutant he controls wind has short dark brown hair with white highlights and sea green eyes, his children are 7 Angela long red hair pink on black eyes with empathy and moving things with mind, 5 Zachary short black hair green on black eyes with ability empathy and to talk to and manipulate nature (Zach man is Spikes nick name for him), 3 Delilah long black hair blue on black eyes with ability of empathy and cause illusions looks just like her mom_, _2 Diane long blond hair green on black eyes ability of empathy and read peoples minds, 1 Ethan looks just like Gambit ability wise and everything even empathy)


	21. Remy's Story

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

_Previously: _

_Remy nodded, "He agrees. Dat would be a great ting to have around." Alexis smiled at him and walked away. He sighed as he looked down where Ethan was waving around his toy tiger while in his arms, 'Is he doing de ting?' He uncharged the tiger, 'Yes he is. De next mutant dat could be taken could be one of his students or even worse one of his own chilies. He can't let dat happen.' The father put his head on his sons, 'He can't let anyting happen to dem. His chilies are counting on him to protect dem. And dat is just what Remy will do.' _

_Now: _

Remy sighed as he watched his son grip the bars of his new play area. He gave his dad a cheeky smile. Normally he wouldn't put a one year old in a play pin but with Ethan he was different. He like Remy had been when he was little was still infant minded for some reason. That just meant when he would start to grow up he would get mentally smarter faster if he was anything like his dad. He looked at the bracelet in his hand and sighed, "Daddy really doesn't want do dis but he can't have you hurting mommy while he is away. Can you please not figure out how it words till you get older. Remy promises it will come off de moment he gets home."

"Everything will be okay Remy." Alexis said as he stood up, "He will be okay and get used to it."

"Even dough he suggested it. It still doesn't feel right to do dis to his chilie." He looked in the direction of his youngest and sighed again, "Not being able to access your powers it leaves you feeling empty. And he hates for his child to have to go drough dis. It is not a good feeling."

"The you better get back as soon as you can from these mission. I promise the moment we find a better alternative I will make the executive decision right away." His wife said hugging him, "I will not let our son not have access to his powers like you didn't when you were taken in the first place."

Remy hugged Alexis back, "Tank you. Remy doesn't want Etan to suffer more tan necessary."

Her blue eyes looked at him lovingly, "When do you all leave?"

"In two weeks. In dat time he will train his students as often as he can. He wants dem to be ready for when Remy is not here." The Cajun smiled at his wife, "As well as spend time wit his family of course." He tucked a strand of her black hair behind his wife's' ear, "He could never leave witout being wit you."

"I love when you flirt."

Remy smirked and kissed her, "Only for you Moi amor."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Red on black eyes watched his students practicing. He could tell their persistence was getting their powers to work for them which was good. That would mean when Logan subbed for him they would be okay. "Michael stay calm and your powers will not control you."

"Yes sir." The brunet said taking a breath as he looked at his partner Billy waiting patiently for him. "Thank you Creator."

"You're welcome Weather Master. Just take your time and nothing will happen." The five tigers with wings he had created were just sitting next to him waiting. "Besides this just give me a chance to practice controlling what I create."

Remy smiled and looked over at Henry making Jerrod do silly things that he came up with. He had to chuckle at that. Jerrod was just so free spirited. He was willing to always be Henry's test dummy. He shook his head as Henry stopped frowning when Jerrod was still doing it. "No it's supposed to stop not continue."

The Cajun stood up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Remy's been tinking." The bleached haired teen looked at him, "Maybe dat is just how your powers are." Gold eyes blinked at him, "Maybe de effect lasts longer on purpose. Tink on how you can use dat to your advantage."

The teen looked down then back at his professor, "You mean to say that it happens because I help us escape?"

Remy nodded, "Oui, and maybe when you evolve you can stop it instantly or you are trying to focus on doing too much at de same time. Maybe you need to choose control what you are tinking on what you dem to do or trying to stop it in an instant."

Henry thought about it as Jerrod came to a stop, "That was awesome. Do it again!"

Watching his partner bounce up and down the white haired teen smiled, "Okay I see your point. I will focus on trying not to kill people right now and then work on stopping what they are doing. So long as it is not harmful at least."

Remy nodded, "You have to prioritize. Stressing yourself out won't help you. Besides…" The Cajun gestured to the still bouncing Jerrod, "…he doesn't tink he cares."

As he walked away the blind mutant couldn't help but think to himself as he watched his students progressing in their control, 'He hopes dey are ready when de storm hits.'

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

"Rem are you sure you are ready to tell us?" Colossus asked with concern in his voice, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"He will never be ready to say any of dis. It is best dat he helps tan just sitting in the background. He is not being much help there." Remy replied looking into his friends eyes the best he could without sight, "But tank you for de concern." The Russian smiled as the Cajun said, "Nine years ago Remy had left de mansion not…two days when dese men came out of no where and grabbed him. He hadn't eaten because he hadn't felt like it so he wasn't in any condition to fight back."

Piotr frowned and said softly, "Remy."

The Cajun held up his hands, "Yes he knows, he knows. Dat wasn't a smart move but he honestly didn't know what he felt at de time. Anyway when dey had him dey treated him…somewhat well. His powers were sealed from him de entire time so Remy was already tinking about different ways to get out of dere. He knew he had to get de oters dat were dere wit him out as well." He looked away, "He can still see dem. De needles and being unable close his eyes or even move as the needle got closer. He was so scared." Remy shook but continued talking anyway, "He had to have been dere for at least tree monts. And every time dey tried a new chemical to try and make his eyes look normal he could see his vision getting blurrier and blurrier every time. Till finally it was gone. He would tell dem about it but dey always said dat de effect would go away." He looked down and covered his eyes, "It never did." His friends grieved in silence for him knowing he could feel their sympathy for him, "Finally he had enough and fought de guy who came into his cell. Dey had been feeding him so he was in good enough shape dere to fight back dis time. Over dat tree months almost every single teen dat had volunteered had died leaving Remy and tree oters. As he ran to find dem he came to the realization that he had just fought a guy blind and did it as well as if he did see. Dat was also when he realized he had no idea where he was going in de hallway. He was pretty sure he wasn't standing in dat hallway for very long when de tree teens found him and helped him get out. He helped dem destroy de building when dey knew what he could do and helped him get the blasted ting off him dat was blocking his powers. If he is correct all tree of them took files and hid dem around de building site. De only problem is de tree teens were returned to deir homes. He could tell you deir name but he isn't sure dey will be able to help."

"What if you came with us mate?" John asked with a tilt of his head, "I am sure they would help then. Especially if it is to help other helpless mutants."

"He can see de possibility. But still he can't promise anyting."

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

(Partners are Ryan, Brian and Amanda; Patrick and Jessica; Mary and Pete; Michael and Billy; Whitney and Britney; Henry and Jerrod; Teresa and Erik; and Victoria and Fay)

(Remy's team slash students are [17]: 9 males and 8 females

Fay Blandike (1) ability to cause levitation to anything (2) hair long black (3) eyes ice blue (4) age 15 (5) extras has freckles on her cheeks (6) hobby collecting dolls (7) career want to have an antique shop (8) attitude very friendly and helpful (9) code name Gravity Bender (10) Level 3 – 4

Victoria Ralltike (1) ability make people feel dizzy (2) hair long light brown (3) eyes bright green (4) age 15 (5) extras very acrobatic (6) hobby singing and acting (7) career singer and an actor (8) attitude intelligent and quiet (9) code name Cognita (10) Level 3 - 4

Erik Thrashton (1) ability make inanimate objects alive (2) hair shoulder length black (3) eyes light brown (4) age 17 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing sports (7) career an elementary P.E. coach (8) attitude sweet and caring and very protective of younger people (9) code name Reanimate (10) Level 3 - 4

Teresa Lanmel (1) ability make weapons out of thin air (2) hair shoulder length dark brown (3) eyes light red eyes (4) age 16 (5) extras was adopted at age 13 (6) hobby sculpting (7) career wants to teach sculpting (8) attitude shy but reliable (9) code name The Summoner (10) Level 4 – 5

Jarrod Brand (1) ability create sound waves with his mind (2) hair short black (3) eyes light green (4) age 14 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing video games (7) career want to make video game and be a soccer star (8) attitude bright and enthusiastic personality (9) code name Sound Star (10) Level 3 – 4

Henry RasSak (1) ability hypnotizer (2) hair short white (3) eyes gold (4) age 18 (5) hobby paint landscapes (6) career paint landscapes (7) attitude serious when needs to be but otherwise playful (8) code name Eyescape called Dance Maker by Jarrod (9) Level 3 – 4

Britney Hinesdale (1) ability shields (2) hair long wavy red (3) eyes light brown (4) age 15 (5) extras wares her cowboy boots and hat and freckles on her cheeks, can speak three different languages Spanish, English, and Russian, has a Texan accent (6) hobby farming and plant caring (7) career wants to own a flower shop (8) attitude hard worker and serious (9) code name Texas Pride (10) Level 3 – 4

Whitney Blike (1) ability generate electricity (2) hair long red hair (3) eyes pale grey (4) age 17 (5) extras bite me tattoo on her lower back (6) hobby write poetry and books (7) career a writer (8) attitude confident and feisty (9) code name Shocker (10) Level 3 – 4

Billy Brandon (1) ability able to make what ever comes to his imagination come to life can only be animals or objects (2) hair short blond (3) eyes hazel (4) age 15 (5) extras has a chocolate lab named Coco (6) hobby practicing his powers (7) career wants to perform with his powers (8) attitude happy go lucky and energetic (9) code name Creator (10) Level 4 – 5

Michael Cray (1) ability natural disasters (2) hair short black (3) eyes dark brown (4) age 15 (5) hobby loves taking care of animals (6) career veterinarian (7) attitude very friendly and easy to joke with till he is made angry (8) code name Weather Master (9) 4 – 5

Pete Sayak (1) ability to create and use white fire (2) hair short red (3) eyes light green (4) age 17 (5) extras strongly built, dragon tattoo on his back, really dark tan, fav football team is New York Jets, immediate family loves him still (6) hobby wrestling and weight lifting (7) career police officer (8) attitude confident, protective and violent when he is angry enough and cocky about his good looks (In a joking manner) (9) code name Blanco Diablo (10) Level 3 – 4

Mary VanDrike (1) ability that of a viperous snake and toxic (2) hair long black (3) eyes acid green (4) age 16 (5) extras rattle snake tail and sharp incisors (6) hobby belly dancing (7) career professional dancer (8) attitude cocky, confident, playful (9) code name Toxic Princess (10) Level 3 – 4

Jessica Pride (1) ability controlling and manipulating rocks (2) hair waist length white blond hair with lime green highlights (3) eyes baby blue eyes (4) age 18 (5) extras snake tattoo on right arm and scar on left shoulder to elbow, and Patrick's older sister (6) hobby is working her body to get stronger (7) career mix marshal artist (8) attitude strong and confident personality with a threatening presence when warranted, caring to those who deserve it (9) code name Hard Fist (10) Level 3 – 4

Amanda Wires (1) has the ability to make air into bombs (2) has long red hair (3) dark brown eyes (4) has a kitten named Abigail is (5) 15 years old (6) hobby is drawing and painting (7) wants to be a painter (8) attitude is shy but strong (9) code name Air Wave (10) Level 3 – 4

Patrick Slogan (1) has the ability to cause pressure in the air (2) short dark brown hair (3) dark blue eyes (4) Jessica adopted by her word little brother (5) 12 years old (6) hobby is singing and reading (7) career is a singer (8) attitude is shy but patent (9) code name is Little Pressure (10) Level 3 – 4

Ryan Praks (1) the ability of telekinetic on only small objects and still objects like locks (2) has short black hair (3) reddish brown eyes (4) is 17 years old (5) hobbies being a clown and writing poetry (6) his career is firefighter (7) attitude is outgoing and go happy (8) code name is Friendlyfire (9) Level 3 – 4

Brian Flacks (1) the ability to produce any kind of gas (2) has shoulder length purple hair (3) light purple eyes and freckles (4) is 14 years old though starts off as 13 (5) hobby is dancing and singing (6) wants to be an actor (7) attitude is loyal and honest (8) code name is Smoke King (9) Level 3 – 4

(Alexis Andre is the wife of Gambit and Andre is now his last name too he changed it she has the power of illusions she is the reason Gambit got a bit of his confidence back has long black hair and blue eyes, Christopher is her little brother who is also a mutant has a deep blue fish tail and is able to do anything with water has short light brown hair and light blue eyes, her twin sister's name is Claudine Andre, and Andrew Fortell is Christopher's best friend who is also a mutant he controls wind has short dark brown hair with white highlights and sea green eyes, his children are 7 Angela long red hair pink on black eyes with empathy and moving things with mind, 5 Zachary short black hair green on black eyes with ability empathy and to talk to and manipulate nature (Zach man is Spikes nick name for him), 3 Delilah long black hair blue on black eyes with ability of empathy and cause illusions looks just like her mom_, _2 Diane long blond hair green on black eyes ability of empathy and read peoples minds, 1 Ethan looks just like Gambit ability wise and everything even empathy)


	22. Read Very Important

**READ VERY IMPORTANT**

**First off I wanted to let you all know that I will be visiting my family for three weeks in November. During that time I will not be writing or looking at fanfiction. I want that to be a family time. I have not seen them in person for two years. So please be patient with me during this time. And please pray that we make it there and back safely. : ) When I get back I will get back on it. **

**Important Over Thank You For Reading**

**Second I still polls going on if you want to place your vote please do. Till I update next have a wonderful day my readers.**


	23. Remy Leaving

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

I want to apologize for not getting this written sooner. It has taken me a different length of time to get back to each story. : ) But I am back now and I still plan on updating every month.

Now before you go to the chapter I want to thank my beta reader werecat1 for looking this over for me. They are an awesome writer and I highly recommend their stories. I am personally reading a crossover between the Hobbit and Skyrim. It is really good, I am so hooked. Another favorite of mine is Nephilim's of Gaia. You can find them in my favorite authors if you can't find them looking them up. : D

Anywho I hope you enjoy this update.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

_Previously: _

_"What if you came with us mate?" John asked with a tilt of his head, "I am sure they would help then. Especially if it is to help other helpless mutants." _

_"He can see de possibility. But still he can't promise anyting." _

_Now: _

Two weeks had gone by and Remy stood at in the living room talking to Logan, "Here is his classes partners and where dey are currently in their power training."

The Canadian looked at the pages in his hand then at the worried Cajun. Giving a small smile he said, "Don't worry about them. I will have them whipped into good shape by the time you and your friends get back. I will make them wish you were back."

Gambit chuckled hearing that, "Don't be too hard on dem. You might get a whiplash from deir abilities if you are not careful."

Wolverine smiled wider and shook his head, "You worry too much. They will be fine and I will be fine. You don't have to worry. I will make sure they at least have a little bit more control than when you leave and if I don't then you will have some serious stories told to you by your students and why they don't want me as their substitute teacher anymore."

The red on black eyed man laughed, "Nah, What he will be hearing is how much dey like it and when you will help dem learn again." The feral man raised an eyebrow at him making him snicker, "You are underestimating his students. Dey have more tenacity dan you give dem credit for."

"Yeah, I am sure I am." Wolverine chuckled shacking his head, "Get going you don't want this to take longer than needed."

Remy turned to his wife and hugged her, "Cheri, he will be back as soon as he can."

Alexis in turn hugged her husband around the neck, "You best be getting back to me as soon as you can. I will have something waiting for you."

The Cajun gave a large smile hearing her talk like a country girl, "Color Remy intrigued."

A laugh drew the couple to look over their shoulder at Christopher and Andrew, "That's funny Rems."

The red on black eyed male rolled his eyes, "Oh quiet you. Remy can make fun of his blindness all he wants." He turned his attention back to the woman in his arms and kissed her. When he pulled away he looked down at his leg where his oldest had attached herself, "Why hello moi daughter."

"Hi daddy." She pouted her pink on black eyes looking at him, "Do you have to go?"

Remy let go of his wife and knelt down at his children's level as the other three that could walk stood near, "Oui, he does. But he will be back as soon as he can. Your daddy would never leave you for too long. You just have to be patient and be good for your mommy." The four hugged their dad at the same time, the Cajun had no problem holding all at once. Andrew and Christopher hugged him from behind. When Remy pulled free from the hug he kissed the four oldest on the forehead then stood up and looked at Ethan in his mom's arms, "Now you little man. Try not to cause too much trouble." Ethan giggled and reached out for him. Remy happily took the one year old, "Now you are not going to like daddy for dis but it is better dis way, till a better way is found." His put on the bracelet on his little wrist clicking it shut making Remy Jr. pout and start to cry. Remy put his head to his son's, "He's sorry Etan, please forgive him." He could feel his son's confusion and it hurt him. He knew what it was like not being able to feel his powers within his reach.

He handed the one year old to Alexis when she reached for him. Settling the child on her hip she looked at her husband, "He will be okay, I promise."

Remy nodded and looked over at his students as they walked up to him, "You all better be good for Wolfie."

"We will." Fay replied and smiled at him, "We are going to miss you."

Remy smiled and hugged her, "Don you worry. Dis Cajun will miss yall too." He gave each of his students a hug the last one he hugged being Brian. Pulling back he smiled at the size of his going away group. This is not what he had expected when he had first showed up at the mansion but it was defiantly welcome, "Remy will be back as soon as he can."

"We will be in tip top shape when you get back." Jarrod said with an enthusiastic yell, "And then we can really start showing off what we got to you. You will be so proud of us."

Remy chuckled and walked over to kiss Ethan on the head before getting his bag. Even without his Empathy active the one year old seemed to figure out what was going on and reached for his dad. When he didn't get what he wanted he started to cry again. Alexis stared to coo at him, "It's okay, daddy will be back. He is just going to help make sure people are safe."

"Really daddy?" Delilah and Diane asked at the same time their color on black eyes looking at their father.

"Oui, he is. Once he gets de information he needs den he will be back." Remy smiled at his girls, "You two be good for mommy."

"Remy ready to go?" Pyro asked before getting smacked over the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You need to be patient, he has kids." Piotr replied waving Remy to continue talking to his family.

"Non, its okay. The sooner we get dis done de faster we can get back." His red on black eyes looked at the people there to see him off then to his students spacifically, "You all need to head to school. Just because he is leaving today doesn't mean you have a free pass to skip." He smiled when they all pouted at him, "Go, Remy'll see you all when he gets back and he will be calling so don't be impatient."

"Yes Professor Remy." His class said before they headed to the garage to head to school.

Remy shook his head, "Goodness it is like he has seventeen other children." The Cajun walked over to Alexis giving her one last kiss then walked to where his friends were waiting for him, "Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"So, where to first?" John asked with a smile.

"Georgia den we can head to Alabama and last Montana." Remy answered as he walked out the door with his fellow ex-Acolytes, waving to his loved ones before the door could close.

Alexis gave a sigh, "Oh goodness, this is not easy."

Rouge walked up to her and placed her hand on her arm, "Don't worry sugar, Remy is a really tough man. He can get the information he needs and make it home in no time."

The brunet looked at the female with the white stripe in her hair, "Yeah, I know but it doesn't change the fact that I don't like the thought of him missing time with me and our children." Rouge gave a gentle squeeze on Mrs. Andre's arm.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

Well I hope you all enjoyed the update. I want to let you know before you go about your day that I have the final polling going on for what story I should write next. If you want to place your vote feel free too. I hope you all have a great day. Ta ta till next time.

(Remy's team slash students are [17]: 9 males and 8 females

Fay Blandike (1) ability to cause levitation to anything (2) hair long black (3) eyes ice blue (4) age 15 (5) extras has freckles on her cheeks (6) hobby collecting dolls (7) career want to have an antique shop (8) attitude very friendly and helpful (9) code name Gravity Bender (10) Level 3 – 4

Victoria Ralltike (1) ability make people feel dizzy (2) hair long light brown (3) eyes bright green (4) age 15 (5) extras very acrobatic (6) hobby singing and acting (7) career singer and an actor (8) attitude intelligent and quiet (9) code name Cognita (10) Level 3 - 4

Erik Thrashton (1) ability make inanimate objects alive (2) hair shoulder length black (3) eyes light brown (4) age 17 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing sports (7) career an elementary P.E. coach (8) attitude sweet and caring and very protective of younger people (9) code name Reanimate (10) Level 3 - 4

Teresa Lanmel (1) ability make weapons out of thin air (2) hair shoulder length dark brown (3) eyes light red eyes (4) age 16 (5) extras was adopted at age 13 (6) hobby sculpting (7) career wants to teach sculpting (8) attitude shy but reliable (9) code name The Summoner (10) Level 4 – 5

Jarrod Brand (1) ability create sound waves with his mind (2) hair short black (3) eyes light green (4) age 14 (5) extras black (6) hobby playing video games (7) career want to make video game and be a soccer star (8) attitude bright and enthusiastic personality (9) code name Sound Star (10) Level 3 – 4

Henry RasSak (1) ability hypnotizer (2) hair short white (3) eyes gold (4) age 18 (5) hobby paint landscapes (6) career paint landscapes (7) attitude serious when needs to be but otherwise playful (8) code name Eyescape called Dance Maker by Jarrod (9) Level 3 – 4

Britney Hinesdale (1) ability shields (2) hair long wavy red (3) eyes light brown (4) age 15 (5) extras wares her cowboy boots and hat and freckles on her cheeks, can speak three different languages Spanish, English, and Russian, has a Texan accent (6) hobby farming and plant caring (7) career wants to own a flower shop (8) attitude hard worker and serious (9) code name Texas Pride (10) Level 3 – 4

Whitney Blike (1) ability generate electricity (2) hair long red hair (3) eyes pale grey (4) age 17 (5) extras bite me tattoo on her lower back (6) hobby write poetry and books (7) career a writer (8) attitude confident and feisty (9) code name Shocker (10) Level 3 – 4

Billy Brandon (1) ability able to make what ever comes to his imagination come to life can only be animals or objects (2) hair short blond (3) eyes hazel (4) age 15 (5) extras has a chocolate lab named Coco (6) hobby practicing his powers (7) career wants to perform with his powers (8) attitude happy go lucky and energetic (9) code name Creator (10) Level 4 – 5

Michael Cray (1) ability natural disasters (2) hair short black (3) eyes dark brown (4) age 15 (5) hobby loves taking care of animals (6) career veterinarian (7) attitude very friendly and easy to joke with till he is made angry (8) code name Weather Master (9) 4 – 5

Pete Sayak (1) ability to create and use white fire (2) hair short red (3) eyes light green (4) age 17 (5) extras strongly built, dragon tattoo on his back, really dark tan, fav football team is New York Jets, immediate family loves him still (6) hobby wrestling and weight lifting (7) career police officer (8) attitude confident, protective and violent when he is angry enough and cocky about his good looks (In a joking manner) (9) code name Blanco Diablo (10) Level 3 – 4

Mary VanDrike (1) ability that of a viperous snake and toxic (2) hair long black (3) eyes acid green (4) age 16 (5) extras rattle snake tail and sharp incisors (6) hobby belly dancing (7) career professional dancer (8) attitude cocky, confident, playful (9) code name Toxic Princess (10) Level 3 – 4

Jessica Pride (1) ability controlling and manipulating rocks (2) hair waist length white blond hair with lime green highlights (3) eyes baby blue eyes (4) age 18 (5) extras snake tattoo on right arm and scar on left shoulder to elbow, and Patrick's older sister (6) hobby is working her body to get stronger (7) career mix marshal artist (8) attitude strong and confident personality with a threatening presence when warranted, caring to those who deserve it (9) code name Hard Fist (10) Level 3 – 4

Amanda Wires (1) has the ability to make air into bombs (2) has long red hair (3) dark brown eyes (4) has a kitten named Abigail is (5) 15 years old (6) hobby is drawing and painting (7) wants to be a painter (8) attitude is shy but strong (9) code name Air Wave (10) Level 3 – 4

Patrick Slogan (1) has the ability to cause pressure in the air (2) short dark brown hair (3) dark blue eyes (4) Jessica adopted by her word little brother (5) 12 years old (6) hobby is singing and reading (7) career is a singer (8) attitude is shy but patent (9) code name is Little Pressure (10) Level 3 – 4

Ryan Praks (1) the ability of telekinetic on only small objects and still objects like locks (2) has short black hair (3) reddish brown eyes (4) is 17 years old (5) hobbies being a clown and writing poetry (6) his career is firefighter (7) attitude is outgoing and go happy (8) code name is Friendlyfire (9) Level 3 – 4

Brian Flacks (1) the ability to produce any kind of gas (2) has shoulder length purple hair (3) light purple eyes and freckles (4) is 14 years old though starts off as 13 (5) hobby is dancing and singing (6) wants to be an actor (7) attitude is loyal and honest (8) code name is Smoke King (9) Level 3 – 4

(Alexis Andre is the wife of Gambit and Andre is now his last name too he changed it she has the power of illusions she is the reason Gambit got a bit of his confidence back has long black hair and blue eyes, Christopher is her little brother who is also a mutant has a deep blue fish tail and is able to do anything with water has short light brown hair and light blue eyes, her twin sister's name is Claudine Andre, and Andrew Fortell is Christopher's best friend who is also a mutant he controls wind has short dark brown hair with white highlights and sea green eyes, his children are 7 Angela long red hair pink on black eyes with empathy and moving things with mind, 5 Zachary short black hair green on black eyes with ability empathy and to talk to and manipulate nature (Zach man is Spikes nick name for him), 3 Delilah long black hair blue on black eyes with ability of empathy and cause illusions looks just like her mom_, _2 Diane long blond hair green on black eyes ability of empathy and read peoples minds, 1 Ethan looks just like Gambit ability wise and everything even empathy)


	24. The Tears that Fall

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Tears that Fall

Here is the next chapy for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. I know how busy our lives get so I am very thankful for the time they take to look my stories over. : )

I hope you all enjoy the story.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

_Previously: _

_Alexis gave a sigh, "Oh goodness, this is not easy." _

_Rouge walked up to her and placed her hand on her arm, "Don't worry sugar, Remy is a really tough man. He can get the information he needs and make it home in no time." _

_The brunet looked at the female with the white stripe in her hair, "Yeah, I know but it doesn't change the fact that I don't like the thought of him missing time with me and our children." Rouge gave a gentle squeeze on Mrs. Andre's arm. _

_Now: _

Remy sighed as he sat in the passenger seat. They were driving just in case the X-men needed the X-jet. Pryo looked at him from the back of the car, "Hey, are you going to be okay Rems?"

"Oui, he will be. He's sorry dis is de first time he has ever left his family. He's not sure how his children are going to take it." The Cajun responded looking at the pyromaniac.

Colossus smiled, "I understand. We will get back as soon as we can so you can be with your family again."

Remy smiled at his old friend, "He missed you guys when he was gone. It was hard to stay out of contact wit you."

Pryo smiled, "We understand, I am glad you are back."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Alexia sighed as she held Ethan on her lap. He was really fussy and crying a lot. It hurt her to know this was how much he missed his dad. It didn't help that Remy was really good at the emotion sensing and calming. None of her normal attempts were working. The poor one year old was crying so hard that he now had the hiccups. She picked him up and held the crying child to her chest, "Come on baby you are worrying mommy. At this rate you will get sick."

"Mommy?" Alexis looked at her oldest, "Is Ethan going to be okay?"

"He will baby, he just misses daddy." The pink on black eyed girl frowned, "It's okay Angela, daddy will be back as soon as possible. Didn't you tell me you wanted to get better at you powers and show him what you learned?"

The little girl lit up and held her fist in front of her, "Yeah, and I'm going to be awesome."

Alexis smiled at her oldest daughter, "You will make him proud no matter what." The child giggled and hugged her mom's legs. Her blue eyes shined as she looked at her pink eyed daughter, "You are going to be a beautiful young lady when you grow up." She pet her child's hair, "My beautiful daughter."

Zachary ran up to his mom looking at his brother, "Mommy is Ethan going to be okay?"

"Yes." The brunet haired mothers hand went to Ethan head, "He will be okay. He just misses your dad." She smiled at him, "Your dad would be so proud of you."

The green on black eyed boy pouted, "Would he still be proud of me if I cried."

"Oh, honey." Alexis put Ethan on her against her side and hugged her oldest boy with her other arm, "He will be proud of you no matter what."

Zachary burst into tears, "I miss my daddy. I want daddy to come home." The fiver year old clung to his mother as Evan came out and looked sadly at the boy. "I…I don't like…that….daddy isn't here."

Angela hugged her mom's other side as Alexis started to have a few tears herself, "Mommy do you miss daddy?"

"I miss him very much but he needs to do this so that we all can be safe. He will be back, I promise my darlings."

Cyclops and Evan looked at each other and walked out of the room. The glasses wearing male shook his head, "Damn that is tough."

"You can say that again." Evan rubbed his arms, "I'm surprised Ethan lasted that long before crying. He and I were just playing outside and I didn't even see him close to tears." The spike mutant male looked down, "I really thought he would be okay."

Cyclops sighed, "We have to remember they are children so we can't expect them to hold it together like we can. I mean look at Alexis she held it together till Zachary cried." They paused when they heard Ethan crying more, "I feel bad for Ethan. I mean I understand why Remy did what he had to do but I can't imagine being that young and not having access to my abilities."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Remy opened his eyes too see the road still, "Wow we've been on the road for tree days." He bit his lip and pulled out his phone, "Do you all mind if he calls his family?" Colossus, who had been driving, shook his head Pyro only gave a soft snore from the back seat. Remy pulled up his Skype and sent a message to his wife. She replied quickly and told him to give her five minutes to get the kids together. He gave her the five she asked for a called the first thing seeing was her face. "Hello chere, you are as beautiful as ever."

The brunet giggled, "Don't you be lying to me, I know I look like a mess."

"Daddy." A small voice called making Remy smile.

"He knows dat voice, how is daddies little man." Zachary came into view, the five year old was pouting, "Now, now none of dat. Daddy is right here."

"But you are not here at the house. I want you home." The green eyed boy pouted out.

"Remy knows and he will get dis done as soon as possible. He promises." The father smiled at his oldest son, "Are you being as strong as you can?"

"I'm trying but…but I miss you."

"It's okay to cry Zach, daddy misses you too. He had to have his friends comfort him yesterday because he is not used to being away from you all." Remy replied with a soft smile.

"You did?" The young boy asked in shock.

"Oui he did. But he will get drough it and you know what?"

"What?" Zachery asked curiously.

"Dat means you can to." The father gave a big smile, "Even if you have to cry a tear or two."

"I love you daddy."

"Now, now daddy has questions for you. Don't you be trying to hang up on him. Where are your sisters. He needs to talk to them to." Remy asked with a chuckle, he blinked behind his sunglasses to keep the tears at bay. He really wanted to hug his oldest boy.

"In the living room."

"That sounds like a great place to set up the phone to talk to daddy right? Why don't you head there with mommy and we can all talk as a family? Does that sound like a fun idea?" The Cajun asked with an amused smile.

Zachary giggle, "Yes daddy."

He looked up at his mom then rushed off. The view was again on Alexis face, "I miss you, the bed is lonely without you."

"Trust Remy, be happy it isn't de car. Dis car is very uncomfortable to sleep in." He tilted his head when she laughed at him, "Remy does miss you, very much so. Once dis is done he will try to limit how often he goes out for long periods of time."

"I like the sound of that." Alexis said as she entered the living room where Ethan was crying his siblings trying to comfort him. "Hey, do you all want to see daddy?"

"Daddy!" The girls yelped in joy coming into view.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXM

: ) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I still have the poll for what story I should write next still up. My story A New Type of Enemy is coming to an end soon, I think it has two to three chapters left from what I am seeing. Anyway if you wanted to get you vote in it is better to do it sooner rather than later. : )

If you vote or not I hope all of you have a God blessed day. Till next time my wonderful readers.

(Alexis Andre is the wife of Gambit and Andre is now his last name too he changed it she has the power of illusions she is the reason Gambit got a bit of his confidence back has long black hair and blue eyes, Christopher is her little brother who is also a mutant has a deep blue fish tail and is able to do anything with water has short light brown hair and light blue eyes, her twin sister's name is Claudine Andre, and Andrew Fortell is Christopher's best friend who is also a mutant he controls wind has short dark brown hair with white highlights and sea green eyes, his children are 7 Angela long red hair pink on black eyes with empathy and moving things with mind, 5 Zachary short black hair green on black eyes with ability empathy and to talk to and manipulate nature (Zach man is Spikes nick name for him), 3 Delilah long black hair blue on black eyes with ability of empathy and cause illusions looks just like her mom_, _2 Diane long blond hair green on black eyes ability of empathy and read peoples minds, 1 Ethan looks just like Gambit ability wise and everything even empathy)


End file.
